despues de todo siempre seremos amigos
by mimiadulta
Summary: la verdad no asoma libremente siempre esta oculta, vedada excepto para esos ojos que NO son ruines
1. Regresos y Quiza un reencuentro

2.-Regresos y Quiza un reencuentro  
  
Los días pasaron rápidamente. Tai lo primero que hizo fue ir a casa de Yolei para contarles la buena nueva y de paso invitarlos para la fiesta, pero lo más importante era "que Yolei ubicara a Mimi" luego le aviso a cada uno del grupo y todos prometieron asistir. No se perderían por nada ese momento tan maravilloso. Por mientras los preparativos en la casa de Sora estaban ya casi listos cuando llego un primer invitado.  
- Tai: Izzy que sorpresa pesábamos que ibas a llegar mas tarde  
- Izzy: En realidad yo también esperaba llegar mas tarde, pero mi señora se desocupo antes de lo que pensé y a Tentomon y a mí nos sobro todo este tiempo y decidimos que seria mucho mejor venir a ayudarles. Un par de manos nunca están de más.  
- Tentomon: seis manos para ser exactos y un par de alas.  
- Tai: hola Tentomon, tiempo que no te veía. Pero por favor pasen.  
- Izzy: gracias Tai, por lo que veo somos los primeros en llegar, yo pensé en encontrar acá por lo menos a Matt y a Mimi, jajajajajajajajaja  
  
En ese momento tanto Izzy como Tentomon entran a la casa de Sora, y justo sale a su encuentro ella con Biyomon,  
- Sora: Izzy pero que gusto... me alegra tanto verte por acá, como esta tu señora y tus niños.  
- Biyomon: Tentomon, Tentomon, Izzy, Izzy  
- Izzy: hola Biyomon, (mirando a Sora) todos están bien muchas gracias....  
- Tai: toma asiento Izzy   
- Izzy: gracias, pero antes dejen felicitarlos por su compromiso, de verdad estoy feliz por ustedes, desde pequeños yo los veía como pareja.  
  
Tanto Sora como Tai no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, en realidad ese comentario que le hizo Izzy era lo que todos pensaban de ellos dos, pero el destino decidió darse varias vueltas antes de que estuvieran juntos.  
  
- Izzy: vaya no quiero incomodarlos, les traje este presente en nombre de mi familia  
- Sora: Izzy no debiste molestarte...  
- Tai: ojala no sea una computadora.... jajajajaja  
- Sora: Tai!!  
- Izzy: no te preocupes Sora, este lo eligió mi señora. Espero que les guste (haciendo una pausa) es tan agradable estas otra vez a Odaiba... no pensé que la extrañaría tanto...  
- Tai: es que aqui pasmos por muchas cosas... aqui es donde todos nos conocimos y crecimos  
- Sora: es verdad, creo que todos necesitamos reencontrarnos volvernos a ver con los ojos de nuestra infancia....  
  
Despues de conversar un rato de como le iba a Izzy. Sora y Biyomon volvieron a la cocina donde estaban preparando unos ricos dulces, mientras Tai, Izzy y Tentomon salian al patio para arreglar las mesas, y limpiar el patio, donde encontraron a Agumon con una escoba limpiando afanosamente. Este ultimo sé sorprendio mucho cuando Tentomon lo saludo ya que no se había dado cuanta de su llegada.   
Asi pasaron la tarde en la casa de Sora, estaban todos muy cansados cuando sono el timbre.  
  
- Sora: hola Yolei  
  
Le dijo ella, al ver a Yolei en su puerta Sora soltó una risita al ver lo complicada que esta se encontraba entre sus paquetes y el ejercito de niños que andaban con ella sin contar el pequeño bebe que llebaba en brazo. Cuando la pobre pudo acomodarse lo mejor que pudo le dio una gran sonrisa a Sora.  
  
- Yolei: hola Sora, pero que linda estas...  
- Sora: Yolei pasa estamos con Izzy, te daré un poco de jugo.  
- Yolei: en realidad solo vengo de pasada, ya que le pedí a mis padres acaso se podían quedar con los niños estos días y como justo van a la playa se los tengo que ir a dejar... mi visita por acá es que Tai me pidió que por favor le avisara a los otros chicos... bueno ya lo he hecho todos vendrán, pero con la única que no he podido ponerme en contacto es con Mimi cada vez que trato de comunicarme con ella siempre me responde la contestadora.... asi que ha ella no le he podido avisar...  
  
Sora no pudo impedir que el rostro se le entristeciera. Bajo la mirada, y no dijo nada, fue tan evidente su perturbación que incluso Yolei, la animo  
  
- Yolei: vamos Sora, yo estoy segura que Mimi habrá oído los mensajes pero como siempre esta tan ocupada no ha tenido tiempo de avisar que vendrá.  
- Sora: si tienes razón (mientras se obligaba a sonreír)  
- Yolei: Bueno yo ya me voy por que si no mis padres se van a aburrir de esperarme... entonces nos vemos pasado mañana.  
- Sora: claro te esperamos,... no olvides a Ken  
  
Sora se alejo de la puerta y busco con la mirada a Tai lo encontró saliendo de la cocina con Izzy , él le traía una taza de te frió, ella se había esperanzado mucho en ver a Mimi ahora, pero ya estaban casi en le fecha y ella ni siquiera sabia si estaba enterada.  
  
- Sora: Tai, Mimi... Yolei no se ha podido comunicar con ella  
- Tai: Como???  
- Sora: vino a eso ahora, dijo que en su teléfono no contestaba nadie, asi que solo había podido dejarle un mensaje  
- Tai: (tratando de ser lo mas optimista posible) no te preocupes la encontraremos, no sé de que forma... con sus parientes de acá en Japón... pero veras que daremos con ella.  
- Sora: (resignada) Tai donde están los niños, no los escucho...  
- Tai: se fueron al parque con los Digimons.  
- Sora: ahhhh. (su voz notaba él desanimo)  
  
Izzy, al ver la cara de tristeza de Sora, trato de imaginar alguna forma en que pudiera ayudarlos, luego de pensar un rato le dijo:  
  
- Izzy: Sora, yo se como podemos dar con Mimi en menos de 1 hora y asi poder comunicarnos con ella  
- Sora: (sorprendida) como, podemos hacerlo??  
- Tai: bueno si se puede hacer, hagamos ahora mismo...   
- Izzy: muy bien solo necesito buscar mi computadora, con el programa que tengo acerca de los Digimons lo adaptare para los humanos y podremos dar con toda la información de ella y obviamente saber donde esta...  
- Tai: guauuuuuuuu, tu siempre nos sorprendes  
  
Una vez que Izzy trajo su computadora, comenzó a trabajar de inmediato, solo se podía ver como pasaban y pasaban números y letras por la pantalla, luego de un rato, en que Izzy ni siquiera pestañeo delante de su computadora miro a sus dos amigos, que estaban echados sobre el sofá casi a punto de dormirse.  
  
- Izzy: ya esta todo listo, si gustan en este mismo instante sabremos el paradero exacto de Mimi  
- Sora: vaya Izzy, tu crees que funcione??  
- Tai: jejejeje, que no va a funcionar sí él es el rey de las computadoras, jajajajajajajaja  
- Izzy: no es para tanto...  
  
Los tres se acomodaron frente al computador, anoto Izzy el nombre completo de Mimi y solo esperaron un par de segundos para que en la pantalla aparecieran los resultados, al darse cuenta que habían dado con Mimi, Izzy dejo escapar un alegre ¡bingo!. Lo primero que vieron fueron datos de Mimi para verificar si era la correcta. despues de eso comenzaron a leer el registro que existía de sus ultimas actividades. Asi fue como se enteraron que era dueña de una empresa de computadoras muy grande en Estados Unidos. Lo cual a todos sorprendio ya que no es el estilo de Mimi, también se enteraron que había inaugurado en Boston, otro local de pasteles, lograron averiguar que estaba fuera de Estados Unidos.  
  
- Tai: vamos Izzy no puedes ver que vuelo tomo, o hacia que destino se dirigía???  
- Izzy: en eso estoy Tai, pero no es tan rápido... debes ser un poco paciente.  
- Sora: vaya Mimi tiene mucho que hacer, por eso es que Yolei no ha podido dar con ella  
- Izzy: bien, aqui esta el destino de Mimi  
  
Todos... quedaron con los ojos abiertos hasta el suelo, nunca pensaron que Mimi podía haber viajado a Japón, ya que siempre que lo hacia le avisaba a todo el mundo, aunque despues de todo hacia muchísimo tiempo que Mimi no la veían en Japón...  
  
- Izzy: veré en que ciudad esta ella hospedada.....  
  
Solo basto que digiera esto Izzy cuando golpearon la puerta podría ser, que la persona tras la puerta es Mimi, Sora se emociono mucho y fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta...  
  
Ella sé sorprendio mucho al ver la persona que estaba en el marco de su puerta, a pesar que lo que ella mas hubiera deseado en ese momento era ver a Mimi, la persona que ahí se encontraba causo una impresión casi igual que si su amiga se hubiere aparecido.  
  
- hola Sora..... parece que no era a mí a quien precisamente estabas esperando...  
- Sora: Matt, que gusto... no esperábamos sino hasta mañana...   
- Matt: Si, tuve oportunidad de arrancarme ahora unos días... y no pensaba molestarlos hasta mañana pero apenas vengo llegando a Japón... y anhelando un baño... me entero que mi apartamento esta siendo desinfectado y que deberé estar fuera de el por tres días..... asi que por eso decidí pasarlos a ver de inmediato.  
- Tai: Amigo..... que gusto..... (lo abraza muy fuerte) pasa... que susto, todos pensamos que eras otra persona.  
- Matt: ¿Otra persona?  
- Izzy: Hola Matt que tiempo sin verte..... en realidad todos alucinamos que eras Mimi... (mirando al resto) Verdad?  
- Sora: asi es...  
- Matt: y por que, yo pensé que ella ya estaría aca.  
- Izzy: Es que no se han podido comunicar con ella, y yo me ofrecí para buscarla a con mi computadora y cuando vimos que ella había viajado a Japón, justo sono la puerta.  
- Matt: ahhhh....... y pensaron que yo era Mimi.  
  
Matt tomo asiento y se dejo caer, sobre un gran sofá que había en la sala, se sentía muy cansado... Tai le hablaba de todas las peripecias que tuvieron que hacer para instalar las mesas y demás cosas allá afuera sin tocar ninguna ramita del jardín de Sora ambos reían y charlaban animadamente.... Sora los miraba con cierta envidia, le gustaría estar ella asi también con Mimi. De pronto Matt se levanto y se puso muy serio, los rasgos en su cara se endurecieron de repente y miro muy profundamente a Tai y a Sora.  
  
- Matt: yo no he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarlos, asi que voy a aprovechar ahora en que no hay mucha gente, solo les diré que serán muy felices, eso se los puedo asegurar ya que por fin las cosas están como deberían estar...  
- Tai: gracias..... yo  
  
Izzy, que no había prestado mayor atención a la escena que recién paso, ya que, estaba absorto en su computadora, miro a Sora y le dijo:  
  
- Izzy: mira Sora te tengo excelentes noticias... tengo toda la información de Mimi, vaya esta chica siempre me sorprende, parece que es multifacetica...   
- Sora: de verdad Izzy eres extraordinario... te adoro!!! (mientras le daba un gran abrazo que hacia sonrojar al pelirrojo)  
- Tai: y donde se encuentra Mimi, es cerca de por aca.  
- Izzy: mas que cerca ella esta en Hikarigaoka, y lo que me sorprende es que es lo que ella esta haciendo allá.  
- Matt: Por eso dijiste... multifacetica??  
- Sora: que esta haciendo ella allá.  
- Izzy: no van a creerlo ella esta allá, por que va a dar un concierto, es cantante de música clásica... aqui sale que en Estados Unidos y Europa es muy conocida aunque aca su fama es casi nula...   
- Tai: mmmmmm, yo recuerdo cuando fuimos con Joe a buscar a Mimi, para reunirnos todos, ella estaba en un castillo y la trataban como una princesa por que tenia una voz maravillosa... pero despues se le fueron los humos a la cabeza..... jajaja, ella tenia una voz espectacular, tanto asi que logro ganar el karaoke.....  
- Matt: si, recuerdo y que tu estabas a cada rato molestándola con princesa Mimi.  
- Sora: (totalmente ajena a la conversación) dime Izzy y cuando Mimi cantaría... perdón cuando ella tendría su concierto.  
- Izzy: bueno su presentación es hoy en la noche, a las 21:00 horas, es la única que hará.  
- Sora: eso quiere decir que Mimi si sabe de nuestra reunión, y que si vendrá... (eso le ilumino todo el rostro lo cual la hizo ver más bella aun) que alegría... Tai... estaremos todos, que alegría.  
- Tai: si que bien, por fin se volverán a ver...   
- Matt: Mimi cantante de música clásica, vaya estaba casi seguro que ella tenia un pastelería muy exclusiva en Estado Unidos.  
- Izzy: Eso que dices es verdad, Mimi tiene esa pastelería que es muy reconocida, se llama... haber... aqui salía... ahhhh... su pastelería se llama "el hada de Odaiba".  
- Sora: ese nombre... recuerdan que cuando, Togemon digievoluciono, a Lillymon, toda la gente que la vio la bautizo asi...   
- Tai: tienes razón..... jejejejejeje si querían hacerle hasta un estatua como guardiana de Odaiba.  
- Izzy: eso es toda la información que tengo sobre Mimi, bueno además del hotel donde se aloja y el lugar donde dará su concierto.  
- Tai: tengo una idea... por que no vamos a ver a Mimi asi nos aseguraremos de que si vendrá a nuestra celebración...  
- Matt: podrían llamarla por teléfono.  
- Sora: no creo que en el hotel, nos dejaran hablar con ella. Además también tenemos que terminar de arreglar las cosas que faltan aqui.  
  
En ese instante llegaron a la casa los Digimon acompañados por los hijos de Sora y también el hijo de Tai, los primeros se abalanzaron a los brazos de su padre y este los recibió muy afectuosos. Matt era un excelente padre, de eso Sora jamás podría quejarse, y los niños lo adoraban veían en él un héroe. Por ultimo entro a la sala Gabumon, el Digimon de Matt al notar la cara de sorpresa de todos el solo dijo:  
  
- Gabumon: Hola... jejeje... es que Matt ya sabe que a esta hora siempre Sora manda a los niños al parque y yo le pedí acaso podía ir a buscarlos allá.  
- Tai: hola Gabumon... veo que sigues igual.  
- Agumon: fue una sorpresa verlo aparecer en el parque  
- Biyomon: si nosotros esperábamos que llegara mañana.  
- Tai: (retomando la conversación con Sora) anda Sora vamos y sorprendemos a Mimi ella debe pensar que nadie sospecha que ella esta aca...   
- Matt: Si claro vamos todos, yo también los acompaño... quisiera ver como canta esa mocosa... jaja de haber sabido que cantaba la hubiese invitado a cantar a mi grupo del colegio.  
- Tai: Ves, vamos... los Digimons pueden encargarse de los detalles que quedan y cuidar a los niños ¿que te parece?  
- Sora: (ella pensaba que no seria muy buena idea llegar a ver a Mimi con Matt al lado... pero tenia tantas ganas de verla que no se pudo resistir) - esta bien vamos... Izzy tu tampoco te libras todos iremos a verla... Biyomon si otro de los chicos llega mientras estamos fuera tu te encargaras de atenderlos esta bien.  
- Biyomon: claro Sora no te preocupes. Todo aca estará muy bien.  
- Niños: Papa ya nos dejas,   
- Matt: no se preocupen niños yo volveré mañana mismo.   
- Izzy: bueno si vamos a ir debemos apurarnos por que tenemos muy poco tiempo de ver a Mimi antes del concierto y veo muy difícil que queden entradas para su concierto.  
- Tai: tienes razón, buscare algún terno que ponerme... uno nunca sabe en estos casos...  
- Izzy: yo haré, lo mismo  
- Matt: Tai tienes algo que me prestes, por que de mi casa yo no puedo sacar nada.  
  
Sora se quedo sola en el vestíbulo, con la sola compañía de sus hijos y de los Digimons, estaba muy feliz pero tenia mucho miedo, no olvidaba lo distante y cortante que estaba Mimi ese día del encuentro en el Digimundo... muchas ideas corrían por su cabeza... tenia tantas ganas de estar con ella conversar hasta muy tarde, reírse por cualquier cosa, como lo hacían cuando niña.  
  
- Tai: Sora si no te apuras no veremos a Mimi  
- Sora: ya voy estaré lista en un minuto.  
  
Continuara 


	2. Una antigua Historia

1.-Una antigua historia  
  
Sora apretaba fuertemente la mano de Tai, en verdad estaba tan asustada, hace tanto tiempo que había hecho callar su corazón que al haberlo dejado actuar hoy no sabia si había hecho lo correcto. Tai por su parte estaba muy feliz y mientras rodeaba a Sora con sus grandes brazos, y le daba un delicado beso en su frente, podía sentir los miedos de ella, pero no sabia que hacer para poder calmarla...  
- Tai  
- dime...  
- dime otra vez que me amas...  
- te amo Sora... y lo sabes... creo que siempre lo has sabido, debes dejar tus miedos atrás, es tiempo que seas feliz, que seamos felices... veras como todo será distinto de ahora en adelante.  
- gracias... es solo, que si llegamos a herir a alguien, con nuestra relación quisiera por lo menos asegurarme a mi misma, que es por amor...  
- si te refieres a Matt, no debes preocuparte yo ya hable con él, y fue él mismo quien me animo, para que hablara contigo.  
  
- Él actuó mucho más racional que yo, cuando... me contó que se casaría contigo... recuerdo ese día tan claramente Matt me llamo a casa de Kari, me pidió que nos juntáramos en la cancha de fútbol, de nuestra ex escuela, cuando llegue allá él fumaba un cigarrillo se veía tan nervioso... ni siquiera me saludo solo me puso sus manos en mi hombro y me dijo Tai perdóname... pero es que realmente la amo... yo le dije de que diablos estaba hablando... y después con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, me dijo "me caso con Sora". Yo quede helado, de una sola pieza, no podía creerlo podía soporta que Sora se casara con cualquiera pero con Matt no... solo atine a empujarlo golpearlo muy duro en la cara... y solo salir corriendo.  
  
- lo recuerdo todo muy bien, Matt llego muy mal mi casa, se tapaba la cara con sus manos y evitaba mirarme. Kari estaba como loca desapareciste como 3 días, pero cuando volviste abrazaste a Matt y le pediste ser el padrino y casi lo golpeaste de nuevo cuando te dijo que era TK.  
- Matt es mi mejor amigo...   
- cuando él y yo nos casamos le hicimos daño a mucha gente... muchos sufrieron por mi culpa...  
- no te culpes Sora... todos queremos ser felices... por eso.. Cuando luchamos por nuestra felicidad, siempre saldrá alguien lastimado, lo importante es mitigar ese dolor lo que más se pueda.  
  
Tai, tomo el rostro de Sora entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso, luego ambos se pararon del sillón, y se dirigieron casi en forma automática al jardín botánico que ella tenia en su casa. Entre ellos no había secretos se conocían de niños, pasaron por todo juntos, sus aventuras en el Digimundo, luego su retorno a casa, la época del colegio, la universidad, después el trabajo nunca se habían separado totalmente, ahora él ya con 33 años, todo un abogado, que divide su tiempo entre la tierra y el Digimundo donde es embajador junto con Agumon, y Sora por su parte, después de haberse casado con Matt, haber tenido dos niños preciosos, todo parecía sonreírle a ella pero las constantes ausencias de Matt por su trabajo en la NASA terminaron destruyendo su matrimonio convirtiéndolos en unos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, fue así que decidieron separarse, y cada uno seguir con su vida.  
Casi en un segundo ya habían llegado al jardín botánico, los dos se sorprendieron de encontrarse ahí, y no pudieron evitar el reírse de buena gana, se abrazaron y Tai comenzó a hacer girar a Sora por el aire.  
  
- Tai por favor bájame me vas a matar  
- vamos Sora, debes comenzar a vivir de nuevo   
- por favor que pueden llegar los niños...  
- vamos Sora... que no me engañas si hoy están con tu madre.  
- Hummmmm......... tienes razón pero por favor bájame.  
- ok, pero solo por que no me puedo negar a este rostro tan lindo.  
- ¡uf! pensé que moriría  
- Sora sabes que estuve pensando...   
- en que  
- hace cuanto tiempo que no, nos juntamos con todos los chicos...  
- creo que desde esa vez en que nos juntamos en el Digimundo   
- si es verdad eso ya casi 4 años........ guauuuuuuuu  
- Tai...que estas tramando  
- mira como hace tanto tiempo en que no nos juntamos todos, y como ahora estamos comprometidos y eso es digno de una magna celebración que mejor ocasión de reunirnos........  
- si me parece una idea genial........ pero como lo haremos para avisarles a todos...   
- haber, con Kari no habrá problema, jajajajaja... tampoco con TK y Matt, a Izzy lo veo casi a diario...  
- mmmmmm... yo puedo comunicarme con Yolei y así ella viene con Ken, yo tengo él e mail de Joe, así que  
No tendremos problemas con él, ahhhh también puedo avisarle a Davis... el otro día conversamos y vendrá de vacaciones con su familia acá a odaiba. (dijo Sora)  
- bueno, entonces quien nos estaría faltando. mmmmmm..... a Cody!!!... como podremos comunicarnos con él...   
- Tai, por él no te preocupes Yolei es muy amiga de él recuerdas. Le pediremos que ella le avise.  
- si tienes toda la razón, entonces solo faltaaaaa........ Mimi!!!........claro como me iba a olvidar de la estupenda Tachikawa tu mejor amiga, Sora  
  
Sora agacho la cabeza y una nube nubló su vista, había tratado de evitar pensar en ella, recuerdos muy tristes se le venían a la memoria, solo aparecían imágenes fugaces en su mente, veía primero a una chica con la cara llena de risa, luego a las dos conversando en una de las bancas de este mismo jardín, luego la misma cara del comienzo pero ahora con una sombra bajo los ojos.............  
  
- Sora... Sora..... Sora  
- Tai...... me hablabas.....  
- si, te preguntaba si sabias alguna forma de comunicarte con Mimi...... después me respondí solo diciendo claro si son amigas es como si me preguntaras tu... oye sabes donde puedo ubicar a Matt......... jajajajajajajaja  
- Tai, no he vuelto a hablar con Mimi desde mi matrimonio con Matt.  
- que........ que....... ósea que. Pero eso es imposible, ya que, Mimi fue al encuentro que tuvimos en el digimundo hace tiempo atrás.  
- si, ahí pude verla, pero cada vez que trate de acercarme a ella, siempre me evadía, y cuando por fin logre cruzar una palabra con ella solo obtuve un par de monosílabos de respuesta, para que al final me digiera, que ya era muy tarde que tenia que buscar a su hijo.  
- pero, eso es muy extraño, Mimi nunca había sido así, era un poco malcriada pero jamás trato mal a ninguno de sus amigos es mas, no trataba mal a nadie... vaya parece que ha cambiado mucho Mimi.  
- no Tai, Mimi no a cambiado, ella es la misma chica que tú recuerdas, si ella ha sido así conmigo es por que yo la traicione de la peor manera en que se le puede traicionar a un amigo.  
- pero Sora, de que traición me hablas tu, no te entiendo.  
  
Sora hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para contener la pena que la embargaba al volver a abrir ese triste momento en su vida, tomo la mano de Tai, y se decidió a narrarle esa historia que solo ella y Mimi conocían. Ella lo miro a los ojos y comenzó diciendo:  
Mimi y yo éramos muy, pero muy buenas amigas incluso siempre nos decíamos que la una era la hermana que la otra jamás tubo. No existían secretos entre nosotras, nos contábamos hasta los sueños. Recuerdo que una tarde de verano, hacia muy poco que habíamos vuelto del digimundo, Mimi y yo íbamos de compras y de pronto ella me mira con mucha angustia y me dice:  
- Sora si no le cuento a alguien lo que me esta pasando creo que me voy a enloquecer, por favor lo que te voy a decir no debes decírselo a nadie.  
- Mimi, que es, me preocupas.  
- es que estoy muy enamorada de un chico.  
- hay Mimi, es eso, anda vamos dímelo, quien es.  
- es Matt.   
- que no puedo creerlo, vaya te aseguro que no se te notaba para nada.  
  
Desde ese momento, ese fue el gran secreto entre Mimi y yo. Ella jamás dio la más mínima señal de que le gustara Matt, todo lo contrario coqueteaba con todos los otros chicos para no levantar sospecha, yo siempre le dije que debía arriesgarse con Matt pero ella nunca pudo reunir el suficiente valor para poder decírselo.   
Y a diferencia de lo que muchos pensarían, que con los años a Mimi se le acabaría el amor por Matt, fue todo lo contrario con el tiempo este se fue solidificando y creciendo mucho, pero mucho más. Si ella no hubiese tenido que irse a Estados Unidos, es muy probable que Matt se hubiese enterado de los sentimientos de Mimi. Cuando ella se fue, me pidió que por favor le cuidara mucho a Matt, yo pensaba que en Estados Unidos se le iba a pasar todo, pero era increíble ese amor de Mimi tan callado tan inocente y puro jamás cambio. Yo en ese periodo cuando empecé a estar cerca de Matt para contarle a Mimi, lo que este hacia. Me empecé a sentir atraída por él, nunca le tome importancia a mis sentimientos, decía que era lógico por ser él un chico apuesto, pero con los años, me di cuanta que yo no le era indiferente. Eso me alarmo mucho, trate de alejarme pero ya era tarde, en todo ese tiempo que pasaba con él fue naciendo y creciendo ese amor, que ya estaba muy arraigado dentro mío y no podía seguir ocultándolo. Trate de decírselo antes a Mimi pero cada vez viajaba menos a Japón y cuando lo hacia solo era por un par de días y para hacer tramites de su padres.   
Después vino lo del Digimundo otra vez. Y ahí no había tiempo para esas cosas. Así que ocurrió lo que tenia que pasar, Matt un día se me declaro, y yo... yo no pude negarme lo amaba demasiado y había soñado muchas veces con este momento, yo le dije que también lo amaba, pero que me diera tiempo por que debía ordenar unos asuntos pendientes que tenia.  
Busque a Mimi como loca pero ella ya ni siquiera estaba en Estados Unidos siempre andaba en alguna parte del mundo, cuando por fin logre ponerme en contacto con ella, fue por chat, ella estaba en Jamaica con sus padres, le dije que tenia que hablar algo urgente con ella, Mimi me dijo que estaría en Japón para mi graduación así que ahí podíamos conversar.  
Pero Mimi no llego a mi graduación, y nosotros con Matt éramos novios a escondidas de todo el mundo. ya que Matt no te quería hacer daño a ti Tai, te lo diría cuando estuvieras listo. Y así pasaron 2 años, cuando faltaban 3 meses para mi cumpleaños numero 20 Matt me pidió matrimonio. yo acepte de inmediato era la mujer mas feliz de este planeta. Pero todavía no se lo decía a Mimi, cuando ya estaba planeando un viaje a Estado Unidos Mimi me llama por teléfono y me cuenta que vendrá par mi cumpleaños. Yo sentí un gran frió en el estomago, ahora ya no podría evitar mas el contárselo.   
Cuando llego la fecha de mi cumpleaños, Mimi se me apareció en la puerta de mi casa, con una tamaña sonrisa  
  
- hola mi querida amiga taaaaaaanto tiempo sin verte.  
- hola Mimi ya pensé que no vendrías, como para mi graduación.  
- ohhh amiga, por favor perdóname, es que sabes tuve cosas que hacer... además tenia miedo  
- miedo de que???  
- es que dijiste que tenias algo urgente que decirme...... y... pensé que podría ser que Matt tenia novia. Y eso me paralizo.  
- Mimi......  
- pero bueno olvidémonos de estas cosas, hoy usted mi gran amiga es la festejada así que, toma tu regalo.  
- ay Mimi muchas gracias...   
- espero que te guste lo compre en la 5 avenida.  
- vaya esta pulsera es preciosa te debió costar una fortuna.  
- vaaaaa, no digas bobadas. Te gusta.  
- Sí  
- Mimi, quieres acompañarme al jardín botánico tengo algo muy delicado que contarte.  
- Sora...  
  
Las dos caminamos en silencio y creo que fue el camino más largo que jamás he hecho, sentí que envejecía como mil años.  
  
- Mimi. Lo que tengo que decirte es sobre Matt.  
- mmmmmm yo sabia que este momento llegaría algún día, pero vamos es un loco amor de niña chica. No me afectara, vamos puedes decirme que Matt tiene una novia  
- bueno en realidad Mimi, Matt hace ya muchísimo tiempo que tiene una novia, él va a casarse...  
- ay Dios, pero como es eso, por que no me habías dicho que tenia novia...   
- por que quería decírtelo en persona.  
- ahhhh, que linda Sora, gracias, vaya siento que se me arruga el corazón... creo que voy a...  
- eso no es todo Mimi,   
- que, que más queda  
- la persona que se va a casar con Matt..... soy... yo  
- ¡ahhhh!!!.... que!! Como??? no pude ser pero tu Sora... sabias...   
- Mimi si se perdóname... perdóname  
  
En ese momento me puse a llorar, como una niña y lo único que podía modular era lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... Mimi se sentó al lado mío y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza y me dijo:  
  
- vamos Sora, no llores que hoy es tu cumpleaños, tendrás los ojos hinchados y todos te preguntaran por que. Vamos si no estoy molesta, como podría estarlo... es una excelente noticia el saber que te casas...es como lo mejor que podría haber pasado con quien estaría mejor Matt que contigo, además lo mío era solo una obsesión de niña. Tu me conoces, era solo otro capricho, vamos Sora mírame, por favor no llores más.  
- Mimi, me perdonas  
- Sora no tengo nada que perdonarte, enamorarse no es un pecado.  
- ohhh, Mimi gracias. Lo siento tanto  
- no tienes que sentir nada, te enamoraste, de nuestro hombre de los sueños y punto, ni siquiera estoy llorando ¿vez? .Pero eso si Sora prométeme, que jamás Matt sabrá de esto, ok  
- claro Mimi como quieras. Gracias  
- ya deja eso, mejor cuéntame y cuando se casan.  
- el próximo mes.  
- vaya es pronto, espero alcanzar a hacerme el vestido, y dime los demás saben??  
- si, todos se enteraron hace solo unas semanas. Matt y yo fuimos novios por mucho tiempo en secreto.  
- vaya, Sora y yo que pensaba que tu vida era aburrida. jajajajajaja  
  
Ella rió de muy buena gana, pero podía ver como sus manos estaban encrispadas, y sujetaban muy fuertemente su vestido, en ese momento supe que le había dado un golpe certero en todo su corazón, jamás me lo perdonare. En todo el tiempo que transcurrió desde mi cumpleaños hasta la boda, jamás note algo que la delatara, alguna cosa que me digiera que es lo que ella sentía. ¿Pero acaso Mimi no era experta en esconder muy bien sus sentimientos? Solo el día de la fiesta de matrimonio cuando nos despedimos ella me abrazo muy fuertemente.  
  
- ok Sora, perdón señora Ishida, te deseo la mayor de las felicidades.  
- Mimi, vas a estar bien  
- claro mírame, además todavía me queda el superior Joe.  
- oh Mimi, yo... nunca...   
- Sora, sé feliz, muy feliz y recuerda siempre nuestra amistad, todos esos recuerdos atesóralos muy dentro en tu corazón, y desde hoy no mires nunca mas atrás ok.  
- Mimi...  
- que...   
- estas apunto de llorar...   
- guauuuuuuuu...... creo que ya me emocione. ... bueno adiós..... adiós mi querida amiga.  
- nos vemos después de la luna de miel.  
- off curse.  
  
Después de ese día jamás volví a verla, trate de ubicarla, la llame a su casa en Estados Unidos, le envié e-mail. Lo hice todo pero no pude tener ninguna respuesta. Incluso hasta viaje a Estados Unidos mas de una vez pero no pude dar con la familia Tachikawa... ahora que pienso en esa escena que tuvimos en la fiesta y me digo como no me di cuenta que era una despedida.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai, seco una lagrima que caía de la mejilla de Sora... el no conocía esta historia y en realidad era conmovedora mientras más pensaba muchas cosas del pasado iban tomando sentido.  
  
- Sora, todo este tiempo te guardaste esta historia... por que?  
- creo que me avergonzaba.  
- no deberías, Mimi que era la única que podía reclamarte algo. Y ella te perdono...   
- yo creo que no..... yo creo que por eso desapareció...   
- no, yo creo que desapareció para que tu no te sintieras culpable.  
- tu crees???  
- por supuesto y que mejor, ocasión para que se reencuentren y arreglen todo este tiempo de silencio... vamos...  
- pero como la ubicaremos...   
- eso no es problema...... Yolei estuvo todo el tiempo conversando con Mimi cuando fue el encuentro en el Digimundo demás que tiene algún modo de ubicarle.  
Sí..... que bien.  
  
Continuara….. 


	3. Has Vuelto

Has Vuelto  
  
Todos decidieron al final viajar en el auto de Matt por que, era el mas amplio de todos y viajar en autos diferentes solo serviría para aumentar el caos... y no andaban con tiempo de sobra. Matt seria el que conduciría, Izzy iría de copiloto y Sora con Tai en la parte trasera. El viaje fue tranquilo, a pesar de la hora no habían muchos vehículos por la autopistas, aun que Tai no dejo a Matt manejar tranquilo corrigiéndole todo cuanto hacia y como era posible que él fuera un piloto de la NASA con esa forma tan irresponsable de manejar...  
  
Matt tampoco se queda atrás en los insultos y tenia el pobre Izzy que hacer de arbitro y recordarle a uno que estaba manejando y al otro que no era su vehículo. Izzy miraba a cada rato a Sora para pedirle ayuda pero ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Esto también (por suerte) llamo la atención de Tai que le dijo:  
  
- Tai: estas pensando en como será tu encuentro con Mimi verdad??  
  
- Sora: si me pregunto como estará ella, se pondrá nerviosa antes de sus presentaciones...  
  
- Matt: Mimi siempre tubo mucha personalidad, ella no era una chica que se amilanara a los desafíos, todo lo contrario nunca le importo que su opinión no fuera del gusto del resto, ella era muy honesta consigo misma... recuerdo siempre esa vez cuando ella se negó a combatir mas... por que estimaba que no era lo correcto... eso me impresiono de sobremanera por que hasta ese momento yo solo la consideraba una niña mimada... y ahí me di cuenta lo errado que estaba, cuando volvió de Estados Unidos, ese rasgo de su personalidad se acentuó mucho mas. Por eso es que no me sorprende encontrar a Mimi donde esta ahora.  
  
En verdad a pesar de todo el tiempo que ella había compartido con Matt y la fuerte amistad que ella tenia con Mimi, él nunca le había hablado de su amiga es mas, ella ignoraba por completo que era lo que pensaba Matt de ella, él escucharlo ahora despues de tanto tiempo, la sorprendía. Ya que por el carácter de Matt no pensó que el se fijaría en esos detalles tan sutiles, esos pensamientos le traían mas congoja a su corazón, ellos habrían sido una hermosa pareja quizás si ella se hubiese alejado... cerro los ojos con pesar, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su barbilla que la obligaba a levantar la vista. Aquel tierno movimiento venia de Tai, que con una dulzura en la mirada le dijo:  
  
- Tai: No te tortures mas... recuerda que todo pasa por un razón... anda estamos por llegar regálame una linda sonrisa... esta bien.  
  
- Sora: Tai, te amo...  
  
Cuando llegaron, a Hikarigaoka, Matt le pregunto a Izzy cual era la dirección, este abriendo su computadora portátil, la recito al instante. Sora apretaba muy fuerte la mano de Tai, sus nervios ya no podían resistir mas y se repetía en su cabeza a cada rato la frase "no fue buena idea venir", ella estaba tan concentrada en su miedo que no sintió cuando el auto se detuvo, ni recordó como fue que se puso a caminar junto a los otros rumbo al hotel.  
  
- Matt: mmmmmm, este hotel es espectacular, vaya saben trato de hacerme una imagen de Mimi, pero no logro recordarla... esa vez en el Digimundo solo la vi un poco y de lejos, solo tengo la imagen de la chica con el pelo rosa y esa minifalda blanca jajajajajaja.  
  
- Tai: Mimi, no se quedo por mucho tiempo ese día que nos encontramos en el Digimundo, es mas recuerdo que ella fue el primera en marcharse...  
  
- Izzy: miren chicos, ya estamos frente al hotel, pero alguno a pensado que vamos a hacer para poder hablar con ella.  
  
Todos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, era verdad había que convencer a un tropel de gente, de que eran amigos de Mimi antes de hablar con ella. Y nadie había pensado como hacerlo...  
  
- Tai: ese no es problema... recuerda que yo soy el embajador del Digimundo, el portero me vera y me atenderá en seguida ya verán.  
  
El resto del grupo se quedo mirando a su amigo, sin mucho convencimiento de que eso resultara, pero igual decidieron seguirlo, pues no quedaba ya de otras. Tai camino con soltura hasta el mostrador, donde se encontraba una delgada joven atendiendo, él le dirigió una de sus miradas, más seductoras que tenia y luego le sonrió:  
  
- buenas tardes señor embajador en que puedo ayudarlo  
  
Tai miro a sus amigos, para decirles que ya estaba todo solucionado y estos se acercaron, todavía para nada convencidos.  
  
- Tai: buenas tardes, bueno ya casi buenas noches señorita, quisiera pedirles que le envié un mensaje al señora, Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
- lo siento señor eso será imposible. Tenemos ordenes estrictas de no molestar a la "señorita" Tachikawa para nada, 3 horas antes y tres horas despues de una presentación, pero si quiere, le podré entregar su mensaje apenas pueda.  
  
- Tai: Que, pero como yo soy amigo de la infancia de la Mimi, ella deberá recibir mi mensaje!!!  
  
- ya le he dicho señor embajador y le suplicaría que no grite... por q..  
  
Tai empezó a levantar los brazos, justo cuando se disponía a gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la joven, Matt se apareció para contenerlo, diciéndole que lo dejara a él hablar con ella a ver si podían llegar a un acuerdo. Sora que miraba sin mayor atención la escena solo se fijaba en el pasillo que daba para el interior del hotel tenia la esperanza de poder ver a su amiga aparecer en cualquier momento. De pronto ella sintió que una mirada se clavaba en su espalda, una mirada muy intensa, aunque no podía verlo sabia exactamente donde estaba. Sora giro sobre si misma y vio a un hombre muy alto, con un pelo tan rubio que hacia parecer el cabello de Matt colorin, él observado no se turbo para nada con la profunda mirada que le dio Sora, todo lo contrario apago su cigarro que estaba a la mitad, y se dirigió a ella, con paso seguro. La mujer, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. Se giro rápidamente adonde estaban los chicos y vio como Tai y Matt estaban ya discutiendo con 3 personas del hotel y el pobre de Izzy tratando de calmar a todo el mundo. Sora solo soltó una sonrisa, "ellos jamás cambiaran".  
  
Sin darse cuenta Sora, la mano del desconocido se poso sobre su hombro sobresaltándola, este la miro, con la misma intensidad del principio, le hizo una venia a modo de saludo, y se dirigió al área de conflicto. El tenia un aspecto tan familiar sabia que lo conocía, pero no recordaba de donde... su rostro... esa mirada... sabia que ya la había visto... pero donde??  
  
- caballeros, un momento de silencio por favor (dijo el desconocido)  
  
- Tai: acaso usted es el dueño del hotel, por que hace bastante tiempo pedí su presencia.  
  
- no amigo cálmese. Señorita (dirigiéndose a la recepcionista) no creo que esta sea la forma de tratar al señor embajador, menos cuando viene acompañado de la distinguida diseñadora.  
  
- Matt: Quién es usted??  
  
- ustedes quieren ver a la señorita Tachikawa verdad??  
  
- Sora: si... por favor si usted nos ayuda...  
  
- síganme por favor, (mirando al personal del hotel) no se preocupen yo me encargo ok.  
  
Sora, en un segundo pudo recordar, esa voz, esa cara americana, no podían pertenecer a otro sino a Michael, el amigo de Mimi. Se sorprendió mucho que él siguiera tan apegado a ella, pero de pronto todo se aclaro... Michael era el esposo de Mimi y el padre de su hijo, eso explica por que el hijo de Mimi tenia casi todos los rasgos de un norteamericano.  
  
- Sora: tú eres Michael verdad??  
  
- Michael: Vaya Sora hasta que por fin me reconociste.... bueno no te culpo la ultima vez que nos vimos .. Éramos bastante menores verdad.  
  
- Tai: si ahora te recuerdo... tu eras el amigo de Mimi que andaba para todos lados con ella. (Michael bajo la cabeza y sonríe ante el comentario de Tai)  
  
- Matt: perdón pero yo no te recuerdo...  
  
- Michael: claro tu no debes de recordarme si la única vez que nos hemos visto fue para tu matrimonio.  
  
- Matt: ahhhh... creo que sí, mmmmmm. No puedo recordarte.  
  
- Izzy: tu estas con Mimi, Michael  
  
- Michael: claro, siempre la acompaño, pretendíamos darle una sorpresa para el domingo, pero ustedes terminaron dándonosla a nosotros.  
  
- Sora: ósea que ustedes sabían, lo de la reunión.  
  
- Michael: Claro que si, ohhh discúlpenme por no haberlos felicitado... de veras les deseo la mayor felicidad.  
  
- Tai: muchas gracias... de veras... muchas gracias..... oye es verdad que Mimi va a cantar  
  
- Michael: (con una gran sonrisa) ella realmente quedara sorprendida tiene muchas ganas de verlos.  
  
Siguieron caminando por un largo pasillo, Sora miraba muy firmemente a Michael, él era muy apuesto, tenia todas las cualidades de un norteamericano, desbordaba seguridad, siempre tenia un sonrisa, sus ojos miraban intensamente... pero había algo en él que era distinto, su mirada dejaba un dejo de melancolía... que enternecía, pero que contrastaba con sus duros pero elegantes movimientos, que parecían muy bien planeados, Sora estaba casi segura que él debía ser un deportista neto.  
  
Tai y Matt bañaban a Michael, de todo tipo de preguntas desde la seguridad del hotel hasta del calor que hacia en Japón por estas fechas. Luego de un rato el americano se detuvo ante una tremenda puerta la cual abrió y les hizo el gesto a sus acompañantes de que ingresaran.  
  
- Michael: Bueno, aqui estamos iré a buscarla debe de estar en su recamara.  
  
Del interior de la habitación, sale un niño corriendo junto a un pequeño tanemon que se estrella en las piernas de Michael, abrazándolo con emoción:  
  
- Hola... donde andabas...  
  
- Michael: hola campeón... salí a tomar aire, dime donde esta tu mama...  
  
- mi mama anda junto a Palmon dando vuelta la habitación, por que, como no quieren llevarnos a su presentación ni a mí ni a tanemon, le hemos escondido sus zapatos.  
  
- Michael: oye Mickey no deberías hacer eso... tu sabes que no puedes ir... (mirando a sus invitados) oye te quiero presentar a estas personas que son muy amigas de tu madre.  
  
- Mickey: (Inclinándose) mucho gusto mi nombre es Mickey Anderson, es un placer conocerlos.  
  
- Michael: quizás los recuerdes del paseo que hiciste hace unos años atrás al Digimundo.  
  
- Mickey:ahh, claro si usted (apuntando a Tai) es el padre de Mitsui.  
  
- Tai: si yo soy, tienes muy buena memoria pequeño eh..., vaya que grande que estas. Esa vez tu me conversaste mucho de que querías jugar fútbol soccer...  
  
- Mickey: si ahora ya pertenezco a un equipo infantil... y somos muy buenos vamos segundo en la tabla...  
  
Sora estaba mirando asombrada la escena, a pesar de que el pequeño niño, era varón, era como ver un retrato de Mimi, en sus gestos, forma de hablar, y además el chico tenia la misma mirada luminosa que su madre. Ella quería hablar decirle algo pero estaba tan paralizada, que no podía articular palabra, tenia un nudo en el estomago... estaba muy ansiosa solo quería ver un rato a Mimi. Cuando por fin pudo articular unas palabras cuando una voz desde el interior le altero todos los nervios.  
  
- Mickey, ahora nada podrá salvarte, he encontrado mis zapatos.  
  
Del umbral de la puerta se dibujo una esbeltísima figura. Era alta con unas muy bien formadas caderas, pequeñísima cintura y un redondeado busto. Que en su glamoroso vestido dorado se resaltaban sus curvas con un dejo de picardía. Sus cabellos castaños caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros desnudos. Aquella mujer que se les había aparecido distraídamente tenia un especial brillo en los ojos, que solo iban dirigidos al pequeñito que estaba escondido detrás de las piernas de Michael.  
  
- Michael: mira Mimi te tengo una sorpresa... creo que no lo esperabas ni en tus mejores sueños.  
  
Solo en ese instante, la bella mujer se percato de la presencia de otras personas en la habitación, levanto lentamente su mirada no quería mirar por que sabia lo que era, había esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, pero no pensó que seria asi, tenia miedo de que no pudiera sostener la mirada de ella. Trato (como siempre) de ocultar lo que realmente estaba pasando por su cabeza y por su corazón. Hasta que se sintió fuerte, y pudo alzarse y mirar a las personas que estaban en su habitación.  
  
Sora al ver a su amiga, de antaño quedo muy impresionada, la imagen que tenia delante era muy distinta, a la que ella atesoro en sus recuerdos de aquel paseo al digimundo. Su pequeña Mimi, era realmente una mujer hermosa, llena de encantos por doquier, pero que a pesar de todo, la pureza de su mirada estaba intacta, y la inocencia en sus gestos, le daban aquel aire tan cálido y quedaba tanta confianza, que siempre caracterizo a esta chica.  
  
Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando por mucho tiempo sin decirse nada, ambas estaban muy choqueadas, ni siquiera se atrevían a dar un paso. La escena parecía que iba a ser eterna... el hijo de Mimi como sintiendo que su mama se sentía muy acongojada se dirigió a ella y le abrazo las piernas.  
  
- Tai: vamos chicas, que no se van a decir nada, que les pasa.  
  
- Michael: creo que, debí avisarte antes, Mimi  
  
Mimi miro con una cara de reproche a Michael, pero que se dulcifico apenas él, le guiñeo un ojo y con una voz muy tenue dijo:  
  
- Mimi: no te preocupes Michael, creo que esto ha sido lo mejor.  
  
Mimi, se acerco muy lentamente, hasta solo quedar a unos paso de la otra.  
  
- Mimi: Sora... hace mucho que no nos vemos verdad.  
  
- Sora: si creo que si..... pero nunca es tarde verdad.  
  
- Mimi: podría darle un abrazo, a mi amiga que va a casarse, con ese apuesto chico de a la izquierda  
  
- Sora: claro!!!!  
  
Las dos se dieron un muy fuerte abrazo, y varia lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ambas. Muchas cosas se dijeron, en ese instante que jamás volverán a ser repetidas. Ni Matt ni Izzy entendían bien la escena... solo Tai y Michael... podían apreciarla...  
  
el pequeño Mickey tiro del vestido de su madre y la miro con cara interrogante  
  
- Mickey: mamá, si alguna de estas personas te hizo llorar, Michael y yo los golpearemos.  
  
- Mimi: nadie ha hecho llorar a mamá, mejor anda con tanemon y te cambias rompa que asi no te llevare a la presentación ok  
  
- Mickey: ohhh....... voy  
  
Luego de que Mickey se fuera a cambiar ropa, Michael le ofreció, asiento a los amigos de Mimi, y también una copa que alivianara un poco el ambiente. Mimi saludo al resto de sus amigos. a Tai le dio un gran abrazo, que casi lo estrangula, a Izzy lo saludo con un tierno beso pero cuando le toco el turno a Matt, su estomago se lleno de mariposas. Ella se reprendió asi misma, era increíble que despues de tanto tiempo él todavía le provocara estos trastornos. Pero como siempre sus verdaderos sentimientos dormían en lugar más oscuro de su corazón, solamente se acerco y lo saludo como si nada.  
  
- Matt: hola Mimi, sabes pensé que te íbamos a encontrar con tu cabello rosado...  
  
- Mimi: (Un poco nerviosa) no, como crees... hace mucho tiempo que lo deje de usar rosa.  
  
- Matt: y desde cuando cantas... bueno quiero decir en forma profesional, por que tu siempre has tenido una muy linda voz  
  
- Mimi: (sin poder evitar sonrojarse) desde hace mucho, partí cantando en unos bares mientras estaba en la universidad, verdad Michael, (casi arrancando se alejo y llama a Palmon), Palmon, donde estas ven para aca.  
  
- Michael: si es verdad, salíamos juntos, yo trabajaba en el bar y ella cantaba, era la gran atracción del lugar, aunque yo siempre reclame por que mi trabajo era mucho mas esforzado, pero ella siempre obtenía mas dinero que yo.  
  
- Mimi: oye tu no te quejes Michael, ya que a cambio a ti nunca te faltaron las bellas chicas que te iban a ver exclusivamente a ti al bar.  
  
- Tai: Vaya, tu en un bar Mimi, no lo creo... y tus padres te lo permitieron.  
  
Mimi solo agacho la cabeza, Sora noto que algo no andaba bien, con ese comentario de Tai, la mirada de hielo que le dirigió Michael a Tai fue atemorizaste tanto asi que hizo que él callara de inmediato, la atmósfera se estaba cargando nuevamente, cuando Sora escucho una voz que le era muy familiar.  
  
- Palmon: oh, chicos no puedo creerlo, que maravilla...  
  
- Mimi: verdad que sí Palmon  
  
- Palmon: y los demás chicos...  
  
- Izzy: están por llegar, a Odaiba.  
  
Sora, estaba muy feliz por ver a su amiga, pero había algo que la preocupaba no sabia que, pero algo en todo eso no encajaba. Mimi estaba nerviosa eso lo noto desde que llego a la habitación, pero eso no era lo que no le cuadraba, su amiga estaba distinta, algo en su actitud se lo dijo, iba a hablarle cuando ella se le adelanto le dijo "despues, habrá mucho tiempo" . Sora solo le sonrió, y se repitió, "si habrá mucho tiempo despues", sin querer ella dirigió una mirada a Matt, y se sorprendió mucho él no había despegado su vista de Mimi, la miraba con tal intensidad, que parecía que iba a traspasarla, quizás Matt por fin miro a Mimi con los ojos que ella tanto espero que lo hiciera. Se había percatado que a Mimi, Matt todavía le perturbaba el estomago ella sonrió divertida tenia la sensación de volver a tener 15 años, miro a Mimi con cara de cómplice pero la cara de su amiga se endureció.  
  
Y se volvió para donde estaba Michael. Sora se reprendió como había olvidado que Michael era el marido de Mimi. No era justo el juego en que estaba Matt esa noche.  
  
- Michael: amigos, Mimi deberá cantar en 30 minutos mas, que les parece que vayamos todos a la presentación y luego vamos a comer algo  
  
- Tai: tengo una idea mejor, por que no despues de la presentación vamos a Odaiba a la casa de Sora Y asi estamos todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos...  
  
- Matt: me parece una excelente idea.  
  
- Michael: y tu que dices Mimi  
  
- Mimi: me parece bien, pero no hemos reservado ningún hotel en Odaiba.  
  
- Sora: pero Mimi tu conoces la casa de mi madre es muy grande, todos nos quedaremos allá.  
  
- Mimi: ¡la casa de tú madre!, aun la tienes...  
  
- Sora: claro...  
  
- Mimi: estas segura que no es una molestia  
  
- Sora: como crees.  
  
- Mimi:(todavía indecisa, mira a Michael)luego le dice a Sora ok vamos entonces...  
  
- Tai: asi se habla Tachikawa, te aseguro que lo pasaremos muy bien.  
  
- Mimi: Tai, no me llames por mis apellidos no ves que es de mala educación.  
  
- Tai: jajajajajajajajajaja... si tu no cambias amiga  
  
Todos rieron de muy buena gana, al rato Michael dijo que ya era hora de que se fueran, el partió con Mimi y Mickey y Palmon se quedaron con los chicos. El teatro quedaba muy cerca del hotel. Mimi le dijo a sus amigos que despues de la presentación Michael los iría a buscar para llevarlos al salón VIP. Donde estarían un rato para luego marcharse a Odaiba.  
  
El pequeño Mickey iba con su tanemon y también con Palmon, él les dio la indicación a los chicos para llegar al teatro, Sora estaba encantada con el pequeño, era muy educado se notaba que Mimi era realmente una muy buena madre.  
  
- Sora: oye Mickey dime, tu siempre acompañas a tu mama en los viajes.  
  
- Mickey: si, mama siempre cuenta que yo todavía no tenia 48 horas de nacido cuando hice mi primer viaje que fue a Londres.  
  
Tai, que también prestaba oído a la conversación, se divierta mucho con ese pequeño, era un Tachikawa de tomo a lomo, Tai se preguntaba si comería los huevos con soya fermentada y azúcar.  
  
- Tai: para ti debe ser muy interesante viajar mucho, o me equivoco.  
  
- Mickey: si es divertidísimo, tengo amigos por todos lados, incluso en la india, despues sigo el contacto con ellos a través del Internet... incluso recuerdo una vez que estábamos en Mongolia y conocí a un chico pero el no tenia computadora, asi que Michael, le compro una y le enseño a usarla para que siguiéramos en contacto.  
  
- Matt: Vaya, esta cultura norteamericana, los chicos ya ni siquiera le dicen a uno papá sino solo te llaman por tu nombre de pila... ya no hay respeto.  
  
- Sora: jajaja, Matt hablas como el superior Joe.  
  
El pequeño Mickey quedo mirando con cara muy intrigada a Tai, este solo pensó que no entendió el idioma, y no le presto mayor atención. Mickey entonces como no obtuvo respuesta tironeo la manga de Tai y le dijo:  
  
- Mickey: por que quiere ese señor que le diga papá a Michael.  
  
- Tai: perdón me hablaste, que no te oí.  
  
Él no lo hoyo por que en ese instante llegaron al teatro y todos comenzaron a bajar, mientras Palmon los hacia que se apuraren por que estaban con el tiempo muy justo, pasaron por una bella ante sala, donde todo combina entre unos tonos dorados y marrones, Palmon casi los empujo por una gran puerta que daba justo al palco de honor donde encontraron a Michael hablando por celular.  
  
- Izzy: Vaya parece que tu vuelas eh?  
  
- Michael: a veces comienzo a creer que eso es verdad... pero pacen tomen asiento. Tu Mickey ven aca adelante tu mama quiere verte en la presentación, por que dijo que si te veía quedarte dormido no vendrías mas a una de estas ok  
  
- Mickey: (abriendo muchos los ojos) no dormiré, lo prometo, ni siquiera pestañeare.  
  
Todos rieron de buena gana al escuchar el comentario tan preocupado del pequeñito, luego de todos ubicarse y empezar a leer el programa de la noche se asoma por la puerta de entrada la castaña cabeza de Mimi.  
  
- Palmon: Mimi que haces aqui...  
  
- Sora: pero si ya casi comienza deberías estar cerca del escario, o mas bien dicho en el escenario.  
  
- Mimi: no se preocupen solo le estoy causando un poco de dolor de cabeza al director de orquesta que me esta buscando y yo ando escondiéndome de el. (Cambiando su expresión, a muy seria) Palmon vamos. Mi amor recuerda que no puedes dormirte, por que sino, no podrás venir otra vez, ok  
  
- Mickey: ok, mama no dormiré lo prometo  
  
  
  
Luego de eso Mimi le lanzo un beso a su pequeñito que estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Michael. La chica salió del palco seguida por Palmon que no dejaba de decir unas cosas que nadie entendía.  
  
- Tai: vaya a esta presentación, vino la gente más reconocida de todo Tokio  
  
- Izzy: es verdad, están hasta unos ministros de Estado.  
  
- Sora: me parece increíble, que todos la conozcan menos nosotros es muy extraño verdad.  
  
- Michael: en realidad no Sora, Mimi casi no da presentaciones, tampoco a grabado en estudios, ella en realidad es conocida en un circulo estrecho de gente muy ligada a la música clásica.  
  
- Matt: ah, entiendo, eso explica que porque yo estando por tanto tiempo en Estados Unidos, nunca oí de ella. Aunque si oí muchas veces de su pastelería incluso una vez fui a una de ellas con la esperanza de poder verla y me avisaron que justo en ese momento acababa de irse.  
  
- Michael: Mimi adora su pastelería, la hizo junto con Palmon, ambas pasan todo el día cocinando  
  
- Mickey: mamá cocina muy rico, sobre todo el arroz frito con crema.  
  
Todos quedaron mirando al chico con una cara muy divertida, ese sin duda era un plato de Mimi ella siempre cocinaba muy exótico, el chico no entendió por que todos lo miraban asi. De pronto como si este se acordara de algo le dijo a Michael  
  
- Mickey: oye, sabes que el señor rubio de allá quería que te dijera papá  
  
Michael se quedo muy rígido y sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo, bajo la cabeza para no ser presa fácil de sus observadores, pero para Sora esa reacción no paso desapercibida, otra vez notaba algo muy raro. Iba directamente a preguntarlo cuando escucho que todo el publico comenzó a aplaudir y las cortinas del teatro se descorrieron la altiva figura de Mimi se destaca desde lejos a pesar de la gran masa humana que estaba detrás de ella que conformaba el coro. Ella comenzó con, una pieza de Carmen, la llamada Habanera. Todos sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos por la bellísima voz de la chica era muy dulce pero muy potente era simplemente extraordinaria.  
  
Asi fueron pasando las horas, y una pieza sucedía otra mientras se escuchaban con mas fervor los aplausos del publico. A pesar de lo que Sora creía el hijo de Mimi no parpadeo siquiera en toda la noche, es mas noto que el sabia todas las piezas que tocaban, ya que las tarareaba, y le comentaba cosas a Michael. Cuando ya habían pasado casi dos horas, de función Mimi se despidió del publico:  
  
- Mimi: quiero agradecer a toda las personas que han asistido hoy, su presencia es muy importante. Para mi es una alegría enorme volver a estar aca en Japón, reencontrarme con mi gente... estoy muy feliz y quisiera dedicar esta ultima canción que aunque no pertenece al genero clásico, es para mi muy especial, a mis amigos que hoy me han traído mucha alegría a mi corazón, pido para ellos un aplauso.  
  
EL teatro rugió en aplausos los chicos se sintieron bastantes incómodos, al tener a cientos de ojos clavados en su cuerpos, Sora se emociono mucho su pequeña amiga, estaba realmente feliz de verla. Eso era impagable. Cuando empezó a escuchar los compases de la canción que comenzaron a tocar el corazón de ella y el de todos sus amigos se arrugo y quedo hecho muy chiquito. No podía ser esa canción, era increíble que la recordara.  
  
- Mickey: (dándose vuelta hacia Sora) mama, siempre me canta esta canción antes de dormirme.  
  
- Sora: tu madre es muy especial Mickey.  
  
La canción comenzó a sonar y Tai tomo la mano de Sora muchos recuerdos venían a la mente de todos, Matt solo se hundió en la silla e Izzy bajo la cabeza mientras comenzaban a oír los primeros sones.  
  
Tan solo yo quiero amarte  
  
y todo mi calor brindarte  
  
te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal  
  
hay que dar el sentimiento y cada momento vivirlo  
  
te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal  
  
porque en el amor tu debes dar siempre lo mejor  
  
porque con amor  
  
los sueños que tienes se van a cumplir  
  
si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
  
solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti  
  
y seguir  
  
puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo  
  
si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
  
y si quieres el cielo alcanzar  
  
y las estrellas tocar.  
  
Todo el publico aplaudió muy emocionado ya que esa canción salió muy hermosa y con mucho sentimiento, Mimi se retiro inmediatamente del escenario. Y aunque el publico siguió aplaudiendo para que volviera a salir ella no lo hizo, solamente las cortinas se cerraron y la gente comenzó a retirarse. Michael se levanto también y con una mirada muy cómplice le dijo vengan hay que rescatar a Mimi.  
  
El grupo salió del salón y se dirigieron a un tremenda recepción donde encontraron a Mimi, sentada en una silla junto a Palmon recibiendo halagos de todo el mundo. Se le notaba en los gestos que no estaba muy agradada. Sora la miro interrogativa ¿ Que había pasado con esa chica que adoraba los halagos de todos, que le encantaba sentirse adorada por todo el mundo? Mientras se acercaba a ella Mimi le dirigió una dulce mirada, y cuando ya estuvo muy cerca de ella le dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
- Mimi: te sorprende el que ya no me agrade recibir halagos, créeme hasta los halagos aburren  
  
- Sora: te creo, aunque yo creo que lo que aburren no son los halagos sino las personas que lo dicen  
  
- Mimi: puede ser.  
  
Mickey llego corriendo y se lanzo a los brazos de su madre dándole muchos besos.  
  
- Mickey: vaya fue espectacular, me encanto sobre todo el brindis de la Traviata aunque no me gusto el tenor.  
  
- Mimi: vaya si ya eres todo un critico eh??  
  
Michael apareció en escena junto con los otros chicos que se habían quedado mas atrás, estos últimos se dirigieron a saludar a al diva de esa noche. Mientras Michael, se dirigía al publico y proponía un brindis en honor de Mimi, luego de eso, pidió excusas a los invitados y dijo que la señorita Tachikawa debía retirarse.  
  
Ella se despidió amablemente de todos y junto con sus acompañantes salieron del teatro rumbo al hotel.  
  
una vez ahí la chica se cambio rápidamente de ropa, se soltó se medio moño, mostrando cuan largo estaba su cabello que llegaba por debajo de los hombros, abandono su aparatoso traje dorado y lo cambio por unos cómodos pantalones de tela negro y una blusa blanca muy ajustada que dejaba entrever su ombligo y por ultimo un delgado abrigo negro que resaltaba espectacularmente cada una de sus curvas. Ya lista salió de su habitación y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos que la esperaban.  
  
- Matt: guauuuuuuuu... té vez estupenda Mimi.  
  
- Mimi: (toda sonrojada) vaya este no es el pequeño Matt, que yo conocí una vez en Odaiba (tratando de ser audaz para que no se notara su turbación)  
  
- Michael: pero es verdad, té vez muy linda Mimi  
  
- Mimi: De verdad encuentras Michael??  
  
- Michael: Claro que si, pero sabes debemos irnos, Mickey sé esta quedando dormido parado el pobre.  
  
- Tai: es verdad el pobre ni pestañeo en tu presentación. Eres una madre desnaturalizada, tu pobre hijo debe sufrir mucho.- dijo con un fingido tono de reproche.  
  
- Mimi: (agarrando un cojín y lanzándolo) haber señor embajador, esto usted lo estimaría como un atentado a los derechos humanos  
  
- Tai: yo creo que sí, princesa Mimi  
  
- Mimi: Tai, que no me digas asi, eres un odioso.  
  
Sora estaba muy divertida con todo, le parecía que el tiempo hubiese retrocedido mucho, y se repitió " Michael y Mimi" hacían una muy linda pareja, podía ver el amor que se tenían en cada mirada, estaba feliz por su amiga, aunque no dejaba de extrañarle la actitud de Matt que era muy atrevida con Mimi, estando Michael presente y lo que más le preocupaba era que Mimi apenes podía escapar a las envestidas de él. Todo eso la dejo muy seria. Paro Tai la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.  
  
- Tai: y que dices, cierto que es mejor que todos viajemos en un solo vehículo, aunque estemos apretados, pero será mas divertido.  
  
- Sora: no lo sé, el chico de Mimi esta muy cansado, no sé que dices tu Mimi.  
  
- Mimi: la idea suena muy de Tai, solo a él se lo ocurren esas locuras, pero sabes? Recuerdo que siempre esas locuras salian bien... vamos todos juntos.  
  
- Michael: las maletas ya están listas, voy a ordenar que las carguen en el auto.  
  
- Matt: yo te acompaño  
  
- Sora: Mimi, tu actuación fue fenomenal, te felicito.  
  
- Mimi: muchas gracias, vaya es increíble que estemos juntas otra vez. Hay demasiadas cosas que han pasado, cosas que debo contarte.  
  
- Sora: ya lo creo, yo también. Pero tenemos mucho tiempo y ahora que nos hemos reencontrado no volveremos a perdernos.  
  
- Izzy: lamento interrumpirlas pero debeos irnos.  
  
- Mimi: ah? yes, yes, ok 


	4. Una Velada con el Pasado

Una velada, con el pasado  
  
Todos salieron por la puerta trasera del hotel, para no correr riesgos, Matt tambien conduciria esta vez e invito a Mickey que lo acompañara, adelante junto con Izzy, atras la cosa era mas complicada, Tai tubo que ser el primero en subir, luego subio Sora quedandose sentada sobre él, luego subio Palmon con tanemon, y por ultimo Michael se sento para luego Mimi sentarse arriba de él. Estos ultimos estaban todos sonrojados, y a Tai le dibertia que estos dos fueran tan cohibidos, aunque despues su buen humor se fue pasando a medida que Matt iba frenando a cada rato lo cual hacia que tanto Sora como Mimi se fueran hacia adlente pasando a llebar a los chicos. Lo cual causaba gran gracia a Matt. despues de ese estrepitoso viaje, llegaron por fin a la casa de Sora.  
  
En su casa ya la estaban esperando Joe, Tk y Kari. los cuales salieron a recibirlos antes de que se estacionaran el vehiculo frente a la casa los tres chicos que salieron a recibirlos estaban igual a como los recordaba mimi, era agradable saber que a pesar de todo habian algunas cosas que no cambiaban, sin poderlo evitar sintio un escalofrio que le recorrio todo el cuerpo, michael, damdose cuanta tomo su mano y no dijo mas nada, ella entendio su mensaje y solo sonrio.  
  
una vez que el vehiculo por fin se detubo todos salieron a saludar, los mas efusivos fueron tk y Kari, ya que sin contar a sus respectivos hermanos, al resto del grupo lo veian muy poco. cuando se dirigieron a michael, kari, le pregunto directamente a Mimi si el era michael. ella respondio afirmativamnete.  
  
- Kari: es un gusto volverte a ver, a pasado mucho tiempo verdad???  
  
- Michael: si es verdad, pero tu rostro estas igual a la primera vez que te vi, es increible.  
  
- Kari: quizas, aunque tengo el cabello mucho mas largo, gracias.  
  
  
  
Todos ingresaron al interior de la casa de Sora, donde estaban los Digimons, cuando vieron a Palmon aparecer por la puerta, todos salieron a recibirla y colmandola con preguntas, que trataba de responder como podia, hasta que finalmente termino mareandose, lo que causo la risa de todos sus amigos.  
  
Mimi, miraba el lugar encantada era increible que estubiera casi igual a como lo recordara, las ventanas los muebles, y esas flores, las maravillosas flores de su amiga Sora, no podia dejar de sorprenderse, sus grandes ojos recorrian todo el lugar, como si no quisiera que esa imagen se le desaparecia nunca jamas en su vida. Estaba tan abstraida que ella no se percato cuando Joe se acerco a ella.  
  
- Joe: parece, que estas muy emocionada... hace muchoque no venias???  
  
- Mimi: si hace muchisimos años que no estaba en esta casa, en realidad hace muchisimos años, que no estaba en japon, siquiera.  
  
- Joe: y por que?  
  
- Mimi: (tratando de poner fin al tema) he tenido mucho trabajo... tu sabes.  
  
- Joe: si, te entiendo.  
  
En ese momento el hijo de Mimi, toma su mano y le pregunta donde estan , ella se agacha y con mucha dulzura le explica, que esta es la casa de Sora la persona con la que ha estado conversando, el pequeño le aciente para explicarle que ha entendido. Tk se acerca y le pregunta  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- TK: este es tu hijo, Mimi  
  
- Mimi: si el es Mickey, (el pequeño agacha cortesmente su cabeza)  
  
- TK: es increible lo que se parecen ustedes dos son como dos gotas de agua... dime pequeño quieres mucho a tu mama, verdad?  
  
- Mickey: muchismo señor.  
  
- Tk: no me digas señor soy tk, o si quieres dime tio.  
  
- Mickey: muy bien tio tk.  
  
- TK: es muy bien educado tu hijo, Mimi  
  
- Mimi: es igual a su madre , jajajajajaja  
  
Todos se dirijieron al living los chicos comenzaron a reir y contar sus aventuras, y preguntarle a Michael, que por que él andaba sin su digimon. A la cual este respondia a medias por que lo interrumpian con nuevas preguntas. Las chicas se dirigieron con los digimons a la cocina. para preparar algo para los chicos.  
  
- Mimi: Sora, te puedo pedir que me convides un vaso para servirle a mickey un poco de leche, antes de que se valla a la cama.  
  
- Sora : por supuesto mimi, aqui en el refrigerador, tengo un poco de leche.  
  
- Mimi: no te preocupes, yo traje, siempre la ando trayendo, es que, es una especial con extra calcio y extra chocolate, es realmente muy buena.  
  
- Kari: vaya Mimi, eres muy aprensiva, jajajajajaja  
  
- Sora: quien lo diria verdad. jajajaja  
  
- Mimi: (un poco sonrojada) no es ser aprensiva, pero la alimentacion de los niños es muy importante.  
  
Las chicas igual rieron un poco, lo que tambien termino haciendo Mimi, ella se dirigio a la mesa abrio el bolso y preparo la leche para Mickey, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en un posillo lleno de galletas, de la cual obviamente saco una para probarlas.  
  
- Mimi: ohh, estas galletas estan exquisitras, realmente buenas.  
  
- Sora: ¿de verdad? yo las hice, es un halago muy grande viniendo de un reconocida en la materia de los dulces... como tu.  
  
- Mimi: ese sabor es canela, con vainilla verdad???  
  
- Sora: si  
  
- Mimi: voy a anotarla, esta muy buena  
  
- Kari: y Mimi, cuentanos, en tu local, preparas igual recetas muy exoticas como las que siempre nos contabas???  
  
- Mimi: no eran exoticas, eran diferentes.....jajajajajaja.... en realidad, si que eran raras, pero respondiendote si las sigo haciendo y soy en eso muy buena. jajajajajajajaja  
  
Las tres chicas siguieron conversando de cosas sin importancia, Kari les contaba de su centro parvulario mientras Mimi, le daba la leche a su hijo y Sora preparaba unos tragos que un poco de saque y jugo de pomelo. Cuando Mickey termino su leche, Mimi, le pregunto a Sora donde podia acostar al pequeño, esta le respondio que Piyomon le idicaria donde, entonces Palmon se ofrecio a acostarlo junto con Piyomon y asi fue como finalmente las tres se quedaron solas.  
  
- Kari: asi que es verdad, que te dedicas a la musica Mimi, Agumon nos platicaba de eso.  
  
- Mimi: si, pero no siempre, solo de vez en cuando... para ocasiones muy especiales.  
  
- Sora: pero tienes una voz muy bella.  
  
- Mimi: (muy sonrojada) este... gracias.  
  
- Kari: porque habias estado tan alejada, desde el matrimonio de Sora, desapareciste, ninguno de nosotros supo mas nada de ti  
  
- Mimi: (demasiado tensa, bajo rapidamente la mirada y sus ojos se ensombrecieron) Pasaron imprevistos, que me mantubieron muy atareada, mas tarde se los platicare con detalle, (abriendo su cartera de mano, saco una cigarrera y un encendedor muy fino) Sora me permites fumar por favor.  
  
- Sora: claro, (tratando de que Mimi se relajara, ella habia notado que cada vez que se le empezaba a preguntar por su paasado o simplemente se le aludia ella reaccionaba igual) pero mujer como puedes cantar y fumar acaso no te afecta.  
  
- Kari: es verdad como lo haces.  
  
- Mimi: es que estos son ultra light ...y ademas fumo muy poco... , en realidad no se, jamas me ha afectado  
  
- Sora: Kari puedes llebar estos tragos adonde estan los chicos nosotras con Mimi, llebaremos algunas cosas para picar.  
  
- Kari: muy bien, espero que a tu marido le agrade el saque Mimi.  
  
- Mimi: (palida y muy sorprendida) a mi marido???  
  
- Kari: claro, a Michael, o es que tines dos maridos... jajajaja. - diciendo esto desaparecio de la cocina.  
  
Mimi se quedo como petrificada, no entendia que era lo que pasaba, un sudor frio se deslizo por su espalda, comenzo a fumar muy rapidamente. Sora la miraba intrigada "que era lo que le afectaba a su amiga" se acerco muy lentamente temia asustarla, le tomo una de sus manos y muy despacio y le pregunto.  
  
- Sora: que es lo que pasa Mimi??  
  
- Mimi: Sora es que, aqui ha habido una muy grave equivocacion, sabia que no era buena idea venir...  
  
- Sora: Mimi pero que dices, yo necesitaba mucho hablar contigo no sabes como te extrañaba.  
  
- Mimi: y yo también, pero hay cosas que me han pasado... que... yo...  
  
- Sora: ¿que cosas Mimi?  
  
- Mimi: muchas, me cuesta hablar de ellas, pero es que aca se han complicado más, han dado un giro que jamas pense. - (mirando muy firmemente a su amiga) Sora Michael no es mi marido.  
  
- Sora: pero que dices??... no lo es. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, uno se enamora a veces mas de una vez en su vida y el hecho de que no se casen......  
  
- Mimi: Sora no entiendes Michael, y yo ni siquiera somos pareja, menos amantes, somos grandes amigos, él y Mickey son toda mi familia.  
  
- Sora: que... pero es que ustedes dos parecian tan felices, yo pense. Entonces estan juntos por Mickey.  
  
- Mimi: no, no es por Mickey, él es hijo mio y nada mas. Michael, nos a cuidado a él y a mi por todo este tiempo...  
  
- Sora: si esto era lo que te avergonzaba, estabas muy equivocada, Mimi, aqui nadie te condenaria esas son cosas del siglo pasado, tu debiste confiar mas en nosotros.  
  
- Mimi: la historia es un poco mas larga y complicada, que eso Sora... Es por eso que desapareci por que no queria dar explicaciones, no queria que la imagen que conservaban de mi se destruyera, preferiria que me recodasen como era yo en el pasado.  
  
- Sora: Mimi, que te ha pasado, mi pequeña amiga, por que no me cuentas.  
  
- Mimi: a eso he venido, he venido a soltar mis cadenas y tratar de liberarme .... pero esto se los contare a todos para poder volver a estar en paz.  
  
Diciendo esto, ya no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, y comenzó a sollozar como una chiquilla. Como esa chiquilla perdida en el digimundo, que solo anhelaba volver a casa y lloraba por estar perdida, pero que lloro aun más cuando tubo que dejar el digimundo. Sora la consolaba trataba de decirle algo pero en verdad no entendía muy bien que era lo que le sucedió a su amiga, solo estaba segura de una cosa, ella había sufrido mucho, le gustaría saber que pasaba. Cuando Mimi comenzó a calmarse la voz de Kari, las interrumpió, soltándose muy bruscamente Mimi de Sora.  
  
- Kari: vamos chicas que las estamos esperando solo a ustedes.  
  
- Sora: ya vamos, que no pueden tener un poco de paciencia.  
  
- Kari: dense prisa...  
  
Mimi se enjuago sus lagrimas, de una manera casi profesional y de su bolso saco un poco de maquillaje para corregirse las marcas de las lagrimas. Sora la miraba con infinita ternura ella siempre considero a Mimi como una hermana, su pequeña hermana, a la que debía proteger, se preguntaba si ese duro golpe que había recibido la había marcado para siempre, se habría recuperado de él. Mimi termino de arreglarse y le dijo con una muy bien fingida sonrisa a su amiga. "No te preocupes yo siempre me repongo" Asi las dos salieron de la cocina junto con las cosas para picar, cuando Tai, las vio salir se levanto para ayudarlas al igual que Michael.  
  
- Matt: vaya chicas, que se quedaron haciendo tanto en la cocina.  
  
- Mimi: vaya Matt, menos pregunta Dios y perdona.  
  
- Kari: estos chicos no cambian en nada verdad???  
  
- Sora: es la pura verdad.  
  
Joe se pone de pie muy ceremoniosamente, carraspea un poco, y lazando su copa se dirige a todos sus compañeros, dándole la bienvenida, y deseándole a Tai y a Sora la mayor felicidad del mundo. Con la copa todavía en alto les dice que nunca ninguno de ellos debía olvidar esta amistad, por que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia todos estaban unidos, por que sus corazón latían al mismo compás, "nuestro vinculo trasciende lo material, esta arraigado en nuestro espíritu" sentencio Joe  
  
Todos después del emotivo discurso de Joe, quedaron muy ensimismados, recordando el pasado y haciendo eco en sus corazones las palabras de su amigo.  
  
Tai, levanta la cabeza y mira a sus amigos, y les dice.  
  
- Tai: recuerdan cuando llegamos al digimundo. Cuando estábamos en ese campamento de verano y vimos la aurora Boreal.  
  
- Matt: si y que bajaron del cielo esos digivaice, y a penas los tocamos fuimos lanzados al digimundo y cuando despertábamos, estaban los Digimons con nosotros.  
  
- Izzy: recuerdan que Joe, estaba arrancando de su Digimons y clamaba auxilio. jajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Todos rieron a costas del pobre Joe, este se encontraba muy avergonzado, no hallando que decir apunta a Mimi diciéndole que sé reía tanto si ella también estaba arrancando de su Digimon, esta muerta de la risa le responde que estaba equivocado que ella no arrancaba de tanemon sino del otro horrible Digimon. Lo que causo que los demás rieran con mas ganas aun. Despues de eso las historias y los relatos se sucedieron unos con otros, evocando risas, penas en fin un conjunto de emociones sobre aquellos valiosos recuerdos..  
  
- Tai: pero es verdad, Mimi y Sora estuvieron en ese crucero en toalla todo el rato incluso vencieron a kokatorimon, jajajajajajaja  
  
- Mimi: oye Tai, pero no era de gusto que anduviéramos en toalla peleando contra kokatorimon.  
  
- Sora: es verdad todo eso era bastante incomodo.  
  
- Michael: si, claro que es verdad Tai, Mimi me narro esa aventura, además me contó que tubo que seducir a un numemon para poder entrar jajajajajajajajaja  
  
- Tai: Es verdad, eso lo había olvidado. jajajajaja  
  
- Mimi: no me ayudes tanto Michael.  
  
- Joe: sí, Mimi era toda una rompecoarazones en el digimundo, los numemon te adoraban , también ese Digimon que era un estiércol amarillo gigante cada vez que te veía te pedía una cita y hasta ogremon sin contar a los guekomon,otawamons... jajajajajajajajaja  
  
- Mimi: mmmmm y usted superior Joe, acaso no estabas también dentro de mis admiradores. (le responde con enorme coquetería)  
  
- Joe: (Bajando la cara, para ocultar su rubor) vaya Mimi eres cruel, no aceptas ni siquiera una pequeña broma.  
  
- TK: (Muerto de risa) vaya superior Joe, si cada vez que Mimi le hablaba usted llegaba a suspirar, aunque siempre discutían, pero debo reconocer que nunca la dejaste sola... jajajajaja.  
  
- Matt: Si, pero tu fuiste muy malo con Mimi, recuerda cuando ella té ofreció su amor y tu casi te desmayaste, no le respondiste nada y Mimi te dijo que tu te lo habías perdido.  
  
- Joe: ¡pero como iba a aceptar su amor, si lo que me estaba regalando eran las semillas que caían de la cabeza de Palmon!  
  
- Mimi: era muy joven para que me rompiera el corazón, superior Joe (dijo Mimi con fingido sentimiento)  
  
- Joe: Pero que ya no me digan superior Joe!!!!  
  
Kari, se puso de pie, y les dijo a sus amigos que le concedieran un minuto de su atención. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se veían, - les dijo ella, habían pasado casi 20 años para poder volver a reunirse. En todo este tiempo a todos nosotros nos han sucedido muchísimas cosas las cuales el resto ignora. Tomando tono solemne "esta noche solo hemos revivido los viejos tiempos. Pero seria lindo compartir aquellas historias en donde nuestros amigos no han participado". No hay mejor ocasión que esta, para hacerlo. Y (tomando una botella) para que sea justo partiría contando su historia al que apunte el cuello de la botella.  
  
El grupo de amigos acepto encantado la idea. Michael miro a Mimi y esta se tenso ante el juego, ya no había mas vuelta atrás debía enfrentar su pasado por fin. Ella le sonrío diciéndole que "todo estaría bien"...  
  
Los nueve se sentaron en el suelo en circulo y pusieron la botella el centro, esta comenzó a girar rápidamente, apuntado a todos los presentes, deteniéndose finalmente en Joe. 


	5. Bellas Historias

Bellas Historias  
  
- Joe: vaya parece que la suerte me ha favorecido, bueno que les puedo contar, todos saben que estudie medicina, me fue muy bien, y que divido mi tiempo entre el trabajo del digimundo y el de aca.  
  
- Izzy: pero como fue que se te ocurrió trabajar en el digimundo.  
  
- Joe: ahhhh, esa es una larga historia.  
  
- Kari: pero vamos Joe eso es lo que todos queremos escuchar.  
  
- Joe: esta bien, todo comenzó, cuando estaba en el ultimo año de mi carrera, mi hermano al final se había decidido estudiar medicina, pero él solo trabajaba atendiendo a gente de escasos recursos, le había ido muy bien, incluso tenia ya a varios médicos que trabajaban con él y recorrían los barrios pobres de Tokio y sus alrededores. Yo decidí acompañar a mi hermano en sus recorridos asi de paso tomaba experiencia y además ayudaba a la comunidad.  
  
- Matt: pero algo inesperado paso ahí verdad???  
  
- Joe: si, conocí a una chica que trabajaba también en las rondas...  
  
- Matt: ahhhh, esa era la razón oculta de Joe.  
  
- Sora: anda no lo interrumpas... pero Joe esa chica era la que ahora es tu esposa???  
  
- Joe: si ella era, Megumi, trabajaba hace casi tres años con mi hermano, ella también era estudiante de medicina, es mas íbamos en el mismo año. Yo sin darme cuenta me enamore perdidamente de ella, (sacándose los lentes y dejándolos en el suelo) se preocupaba tanto por los demás, se desvivía por ello, trabajaba con mucho ahínco y siempre le hablaba a mi hermano que debían abrir una clínica para gente con dificultades. Yo trate de conquistarla, pero ella no me hacia caso, y fue asi como paso mi primer año, luego el segundo y cuando estaba por cumplir el tercero, decidí que ya todo estaba perdido con ella y que debía buscar mi propio destino, y no vivir la vida de otros o mas bien en este caso el sueño de otros. Solo esperaba a obtener mi especialidad, me faltaban un par de meses y me marcharía de ahí. Cuando le comunique a mi hermano este sonrío y me pregunto acaso me deba por vencido con Megumi, yo le dije que "no es eso solo" no podía esperarla por siempre sino que debía alcanzar mis sueños. Y fue ahí cuando mi hermano me hizo la pregunta que cambio mi vida, él me dijo que cual era mi sueño yo no supe que responder en verdad yo solo había proyectado mi vida hasta graduarme de medicina no había pensado en mas nada, no supe que responderle solo dije que si sabia que lo que estaba haciendo ahí con él, no era mi destino y mucho menos mi sueño. Me fui muy cabizbajo hasta el parque donde me senté en una de las bancas a reflexionar. Me preguntaba una y otra vez, que haría de ahora en adelante con mi vida, me abstraje mucho, no supe cuanto tiempo paso ni cuando fue que ella se sentó a mi lado solo recuerdo que escuche la voz de Megumi, que me decía muy despacio  
  
es verdad que te vas Joe  
  
Le respondí afirmativamente, ella me pregunto acaso iba abrir mi consulta o trabajaría en un centro clínico. Yo le dije que ninguna de las anteriores eso estaba seguro, pero sinceramente no sabia que iba hacer. Megumi casi llorando me dijo  
  
entonces por que te vas  
  
Por que no pertenezco aca, debo encontrar mi lugar.- le respondí, ella agacho su cabeza y creo que empezó a sollozar, yo le tome su mano, trate de articular un par de palabras, pero ella me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y me dijo casi gritando.  
  
Acaso no te das cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti, acaso tu no sientes nada por mí.. Acaso yo no te importo (termino diciendo casi en un susurro)  
  
Yo. también te amo. pero pense que tu.  
  
No se como ni cuando comenzamos a besarnos, no tuve noción del tiempo ni tampoco del lugar solo reaccione cuando ella me dijo.  
  
Yo, sé que mi destino es que estemos juntos.  
  
Por esas infinitas casualidades del destino, apareció Gomamon, venia muy alterado, sé había enterrado una astilla dentro de su pata y no soportaba el dolor y como yo no llegaba a casa prefirió salir a buscarme. Yo en un par de segundos lo atendí y lo deje como nuevo, Megumi sé sorprendio muchísimo, estaba realmente admirada. Me pregunto que como conocía tanto a los Digimons yo le respondí, que los conocía desde pequeño y además ellos se parecían mucho a los humanos. Gomamon, respondió al instante que yo era el mejor medico del mundo. Megumi me quedo mirando y me pidió que la llevara al digimundo, que ella quería aprender a sanar a los Digimons, ellos si que estaban desamparados allá en su mundo.  
  
Fue asi como empezamos a ir al digimundo con Megumi y Gomamon primero era una vez por semana, luego cada tres días y al final eran visitas diarias, disfrutábamos tanto nuestros paseos al digimundo que casi sin darme cuenta descubrí que ese era mi destino, por fin había descubierto a donde pertenecía, y lo mejor de todo que la chica de quien yo estaba enamorado, compartía el mismo sueño que yo. Al poco tiempo ella y yo nos casamos y somos muy felices desde ese entonces.  
  
- Kari: que historia tan romántica... Joe  
  
- Matt: de verdad, parece una novela rosa Joe eh  
  
- Sora: no seas molesto Matt. Joe, es una historia maravillosa, me alegro mucho por ti. Se nota desde lejos que eres una persona muy dichosa.  
  
- Mimi: que lindo, de verdad que lindo . quien dijo que cuento de hadas no existen????  
  
- Tai: pero, vamos chicos ay que hacer girar de nuevo la botella. Vamos Joe es tu turno de hacerla girar.  
  
- Joe: bien, aquí va, haber quien será el dichoso afortunado.  
  
Nuevamente la botella comenzó a girar, esta vez Joe salió del circulo ya que él ya no participaba, todos los demás miraban expectante quien seria el próximo que contaría su historia. Cuando esta ya sé detuvo, todos miraron a Izzy. El nuevo favorecido por la botella.  
  
- Izzy: parece, que deberé, hablar yo ahora, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, no sabría por cual partir. Creo. que lo más importante podría ser, mmmmm, vaya jejejejeje, no sé que contarles.  
  
- Tai: vamos, que todos los demás también tenemos que contar nuestras historias y no quiero que el resto se duerma cuando cuente la mía.  
  
- TK: no lo apures Tai, debes agradecer, que Izzy aceptara jugar.  
  
- Joe: pero chicos déjenlo hablar, que.  
  
- Izzy: Gracias Joe, haber chicos, desde que ingrese a la universidad, mi vida cambio mucho, el hecho de que tuve que irme fuera de Japón, fue muy duro al principio, Alemania es un país muy distinto, aprendí muchas cosas,  
  
- Tai: como el gusto por la cerveza.  
  
- Sora: ¡Tai!  
  
- Izzy: No te preocupes Sora, bueno como les estaba contando mi estadía por Alemania, fue muy fructífera en cuanto al aspecto intelectual, pero me sentía vacío, no sabría como explicarlo, algo me faltaba, yo primeramente pensaba que era el hecho de querer estar en el digimundo, pensaba todo el día en él. Me hacia una y otra interrogante sobre ese fascinante lugar, fue por eso que me decidí, a dedicar mi vida a la investigación del digimundo. Estuve muy bien por un tiempo con tentomon hacíamos un muy buen equipo, recorrimos todo el digimundo, conocimos muchas especies nuevas, pero ese vacío que sentía en mi vida, no lo podía llenar con nada. Trataba de darme ánimos, pero ya nada lo lograba cada vez era más difícil, incluso estuve yendo al sicólogo. Este me dijo, que mi problema solo radicaba en mi soledad, que debía abrirme comunicarme con el resto hacer nuevos lazos. Para ser sincero no tome en cuenta para nada al medico, esa no era mi forma de ser. Ese estilo de personalidad no iba conmigo.  
  
Una tarde, estaba en el café, que iba siempre sentado en el puesto de siempre y además solo como siempre, estaba pensando, en el premio que acaba de recibir ese día por la mañana, debido a mis investigaciones en el mundo digital, eso llenaría de alegría a cualquiera pero yo no lo estaba, me sentía . en la nada, como si estuviera en pesadillas nacidas de temores profundos que fueron susurrando a lo lejos sin previo aviso imágenes originadas en el tiempo y en la distancia. Estaba en mis divagaciones cuando una voz de una chica me despertó.  
  
usted, jamas sonríe.- me dijo con una cara muy preocupada  
  
No creo que eso sea algo que le incumba.- le respondí un poco molesto.  
  
Disculpe si lo importuné, pero llevo trabajando 2 semanas aca, y siempre que lo veo usted esta igual. Como recién salido de un funeral.  
  
Ya debo irme.  
  
Salí del café, muy molesto en verdad, yo solo quería estar un momento en paz, y esa chica solo logro importunarme aunque sus palabras me retumbaban en los oídos y no me agradaban "asi me vería la gente" me preguntaba, pase mucho rato caminando la noche ya había caído hace mucho tiempo. Ese día tuve la extraña ocurrencia de entrar a un bar, no sé por que, jajajajajaja. Hoy agradezco mil y mil veces haberlo hecho.  
  
Me senté en la barra pedí un poco de pisco, era un licor muy fuerte que se hace en Chile y que conocí en Alemania donde es muy popular. Lo bebía tranquilamente cuando una voz me volvió al planeta de los vivos.  
  
- no puedo creerlo, yo pense que la gente como usted no salía a ninguna parte.  
  
- tu, eres la camarera.!!  
  
- preferiría que me llamara, Mikami, es el nombre que me han dado mis padres  
  
- lo siento no quise ser descortés. Mucho gusto Mikami, soy Izzy. - le dije tratando de ser muy cortes.  
  
- es un placer, y que hace un hombre como usted en un lugar asi.  
  
- solo paso el rato.- le dije con una sonrisa  
  
- vaya, si yo tenia razón, podían estar las otras chicas aca, yo sabia que usted tenia una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
- no me trates de usted no soy mucho mayor que tu. Le dije para evitar sonrojarme  
  
- jajajajajajaja. quizás yo solo voy en primer año de la universidad.  
  
Asi nos pasamos toda la noche conversando, me reí bastante con ella, para ser sincero nunca en mi vida me había reído asi. Ella era muy especial y cada vez que yo salía con un comentario demasiado serio o deprimente ella me ponía caras muy divertidas. Desde ese día, yo iba diariamente a tomarme un café a la cafetería. A veces íbamos al cine o a tomar un trago pero por lo general siempre caminábamos por largas horas y conversábamos de todo. Para que les voy a decir como estaba enamorado de ella, pero no sabia, por que no podía decirle mis sentimientos me costaba mucho confesárselos aunque ella me conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo. Cuando ya llevábamos, varios meses saliendo, ella me tomo de la mano y me dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Izzy, debo confesarte, que en todo este tiempo que llevamos saliendo juntos sin darme cuenta me he enamorado de ti, perdóname Izzy, yo no quise, esa no era mi intención, pero.  
  
- Mikami, yo hace muchos meses, que he tratado de decirte que me gustas mucho. no eso es falso. hace mucho tiempo que te amo. Mikami, quieres casarte conmigo  
  
- pero Izzy, primero debemos ser novios, no sé. ni siquiera nos hemos besado.. Es una locura jajaja  
  
Pero sabes te amo tanto, iría al fin del mundo contigo. si acepto.  
  
- me haces muy feliz, lo del beso lo podemos solucionar en este instante.  
  
Y ese mismo día, fue nuestro primer beso, ese mismo día nos comprometimos y ese fue el día en queme sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Al otro día nos casamos, muy apurados solo asistieron mis padres, tentomon, y los padres de ella. Desde ese día amigos míos debo confesarles que mi vida ya no es la misma, mi vida ya no es normal, pero ahora si esta completa.  
  
- Tai: vaya, ahora entiendo porque ninguno de nosotros fue invitado, a tu matrimonio, nunca entendí por que te habías casado tan apurado. Nosotros con Matt pensábamos que te habías casado a escondidas de los padres de ella, como se veía tan menor.  
  
- Izzy: (muy sonrojado) ella no es tan menor que yo.  
  
Mimi se levanto del suelo, Michael se levanto presto a ayudarla. Ella agradeció el gentil gesto con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió a donde estaba Izzy y lo abrazo, muy fuertemente susurrándole a su oído para que solo él la escuchara "es una alegría tan grande el saber que eres muy feliz Izzy, disculpa si te hice alguna vez daño"  
  
Este le respondió también en un susurro "tu, nunca Mimi". Ella se separo de él y se dirigió a su puesto ante la mirada interrogante de sus amigos ella solo respondió.  
  
- es que no había felicitado a Izzy por su matrimonio.  
  
- TK: pero a Joe no lo felicitaste Mimi.  
  
- Mimi: si lo hice le mande una nota de felicitaciones junto con un presente y. además de comunicarle que me había destrozado mi corazón en mil pedazos  
  
Todos rieron de buena gana excepto Joe, miraba con una cara descompuesta a Mimi, ella acaricio con cariño la cabellera azulada de su amigo, este le devolvió la sonrisa y termino por decir, que agradecía al cielo no haber traído a su señora. El grupo rió aun más despues del comentario de Joe, una vez que se calmaron los ánimos hicieron girar nuevamente la botella esta vez la afortunada fue Kari.  
  
  
  
Hola este es mi primer fic y siempre me olvidaba de poner algun comentario bueno espero que les guste, los tendre pendiente por lo de mimi. no desesperen y los fanaticos de tk y kari esperen el proximo capitulo y sabran la verdad de por que no estan juntos.  
  
Con quien se quedara mimi..  
  
No olviden dejar sus review 


	6. Un Beso

Un Beso.  
  
- Matt: que bien por fin le toca a una chica.  
  
- Kari: vaya, da nervios ponerse a hablar y que todos te estén mirando. ahhhhhhhhh vaya esto no es sencillo, pero bueno, comencemos, aunque yo creo que deberíamos contar nuestra historia TK y yo juntos, ya que, están muy ligadas la una con la otra.  
  
- TK: si yo creo que es lo mejor. Deberíamos partir desde que ingresamos a la universidad.  
  
- Kari: Bueno, todo comenzó cuando TK y yo entramos a la universidad en Kioto, yo iba a estudiar fotografía y él periodismo, estabamos muy emocionados. Estar en esa ciudad era el sueño de cualquier estudiante. Con TK, trabajamos muy duro, durante dos veranos para juntar dinero y asi poder arrendar un departamento.  
  
- TK: recuerdo que con Kari nos sentíamos, de la realeza, ya que mi madre me regalo su viejo auto, que en realidad estaba como nuevo.  
  
- Kari: todo partió excelente, pero paso lo inevitable, en realidad ahora que lo pienso con mas calma, no se como eso no ocurrió antes.  
  
- Michael: que cosa sucedió????  
  
- TK: yo me enamore perdidamente de Kari, si debo reconorcerlo, me enamore como creo que nunca lo volveré a estar otra vez en mi vida, pero lo triste de mi historia es que Kari no me correspondía. No, era que ella me lo hubiera dicho, lo notaba en pequeños gestos, por ejemplo a nosotros, todos nuestros amigos de la universidad al principio pensaban que nosotros éramos novios. A mí eso me alegraba pero a Kari, se molestaba mucho y siempre les decía "acaso no pueden creer que exista una amistad sincera entre un hombre y una mujer"  
  
- Kari: Eso era verdad, yo nunca pense que TK me vería con ojos distintos a los de un amigo, ya que él era y es, mi mejor y gran amigo. Pero debo confesar que TK jamas dijo nada siempre estuvo callado, nunca pude ver en el alguna cosa que lo delatara, (dirigiendo su mirada cristalina a donde estaba TK) fuiste tan noble. si tu me lo hubieses dicho.  
  
Dicho esto, ella callo. TK la miro emocionado, trato de buscar su mirada con sus ojos pero ella la mantenía porfiadamente agachada. Finalmente tomo su mano y le dijo casi en un suspiro.  
  
- TK: Kari, debemos terminar la historia. O prefieres que la termine yo?  
  
- Kari: Sí por favor.  
  
- TK: bueno, en todo ese tiempo que convivimos juntos, lo pasamos muy bien, aunque casi me degollaba cada vez que conocía un amigo de Kari, pensaba que cada uno podía ser un posible rival. Pero extrañamente Kari, no tenia novio, a mí eso me causaba extrañeza, siempre ha sido una linda mujer, capaz de cautivar a cualquiera. E increíblemente cada vez pasábamos mas tiempo juntos.  
  
Una tarde andábamos dando un paseo por el parque donde a Kari le encantaba fotografiar a las personas que por ahí transitaban. (Dibujando una triste sonrisa en su cara) Nunca olvidare ese día, el día en que perdí a Kari. Mientras ella fotografiaba, me percate que había un hombre vendiendo algodones de azúcar, le hable, "Kari, comamos algodón de azúcar" ella me sonrío y acepto pero me pidió que la dejara tomar la ultima fotografía. Como tardaba tanto y el hombre ya se estaba yendo yo solo agarre la mano de ella y la tire hacia donde estaba el vendedor, despues de correr un resto y por fin llegar a donde estaban los ansiados algodones. Mire a Kari y ella estaba muy sonrojada, no preste atención a ese gesto, le dije "vez por poco casi nos quedamos sin algodones" ella solo sonrío muy tímidamente.  
  
Como era obvio me preocupe mucho, esa no era Kari algo le pasaba trate de preguntarle y solo entonces me di cuanta que todavía la tenia tomada de la mano. La solté muy rápidamente, y le pedí disculpas, le dije que no me había dado cuenta, en fin un millón de excusas, que eran innecesarias. Ella solo me miro y me dijo en forma muy tierna "no tienes por que soltarla TK" no podía creer las palabras que salieron de su boca, era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Quería besar, a Kari, lo deseaba hace muchísimo tiempo. Acaricie muy suavemente su mejilla. Y me incline a besarla, pero de pronto, un pensamiento empezó a taladrar en mi mente. "kari no esta enamorada de mí, ella es mi amiga, no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo hacerme esto" yo sabia que si la besaba ya no habría vuelta atrás, si la besaba, y ella no me amaba yo moriría, si la besaba, perdería lo único que hasta ese momento me consolaría. Su amistad. Eche mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Y me arrepentí, me negué a besarla. Por miedo a perderla. "Fui un idiota". Ella al darse cuenta de que no la besaría me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y se marcho.  
  
- Kari: hay mucha gente que dice, que un beso es solo eso un beso. Pero yo puedo atestiguar que un beso lo puede ser todo. A nosotros nos separo un beso.  
  
Recuerdo que despues fui a casa, abrace a Gatomon, y me puse a llorar trate de explicarle lo que me pasaba, pero el siempre ha sido mas maduro que yo y me dijo "tranquila, solo llora". Yo también estaba enamorada de TK, no sé de cuando, ni como solo un día lo descubrí, pero su actitudes para conmigo eran tan contradictorias, a veces estaba segurisima de que el también me amaba y en otras. solo quería llorar mmmmm.  
  
Desde ese día nos distanciamos mucho, ya ni hablábamos cuando él quería hacerlo yo no lo dejaba y cuando mi corazón rogaba a que lo hiciera, el ni siquiera se aparecía. Me di cuanta que esa situación me estaba destruyendo, me estaba haciendo mucho daño, la fotografía ya no me interesaba, no me llamaba la atención. Mis notas habían descendido muchísimo estaba por perder el año. Asi que decidí, que lo mejor seria marcharme y volver a Tokio y tratar de encontrar nuevamente mi rumbo. Todo esto que hice, lo ignoraba completamente TK, solo lo supo, cuando yo me marchaba de vuelta a Tokio.  
  
- TK: si, eso fue muy cruel. Yo no sospechaba para nada, que Kari se marcharía, solo me entere por que encontré una nota en el comedor, en que Gatomon me avisaba que Kari se iba a Tokio en el tren de las 4:30 de la tarde. Mire el reloj solo me quedaban 20 minutos para llegar a la estación, en realidad no se como lo hice para estar allá en menos de 15 minutos.  
  
Cuando por fin llegue vi a Kari que estaba por subirse al tren le grite desesperado para que no subiera. Ella me miro y sé detuvo. Se devolvió para donde yo estaba. Yo iba acercarme a ella, pero ella se detuvo, no se porque pero eso me paralizo, y no pude avanzar mas. Nos quedamos mirando por mucho tiempo, quería abrazarla. pero no podía. iba a pedirle que se quedara. justo en ese instante sono la bocina del tren que corto mi inspiración. vi que ella sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo note que iba a caer una lagrima de su rostro. Pero ella de pronto vio algo en mi rostro, no sé que seria solo vi que arrugo el pañuelo y lo metió a su bolso, sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Yo fui derrotado, el miedo al rechazo me derroto solo guarde mis manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y retrocedí dos pasos. Kari agacho su cabeza se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Kari: No nos volvimos a ver ni hablar por casi dos años, yo ya no amaba a TK, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el amor que sentí por él. Cuando el día de mi cumpleaños, recibí una nota que solo decía.  
  
Podría casi asegurar que ya no sientes nada por mí  
  
Espero que, por lo menos sigas sintiendo afecto por nuestra amistad.  
  
Por que yo no he podido olvidarla.  
  
Y he tenido tanto miedo en volver a verte y que tu no quieras hacerlo.  
  
Que es por eso que recurro a las cartas para estar contigo.  
  
Para tu cumpleaños te dedico este poema que creo que nos define muy bien  
  
1 Es su ojos asomaba una lagrima  
  
Y en mi labios una frase de perdón  
  
Pero el orgullo enjuago su llanto y en mis labios la frase expiro  
  
Ella va por un camino y yo por otro pero el pensar en nuestro mutuo amor  
  
Ella dirá porque no llore aquel día  
  
Y yo diré por que no habré hablado yo  
  
Si quieres hablarme, estaré en odaiba. tu sabes donde ubicarme.  
  
  
  
- TK: ella apareció en la puerta de mi casa ese día, nos abrazamos muy fuerte y permanecimos asi durante mucho tiempo. Ya ninguno de los dos sentía amor por el otro. Solo nos quedo lo que siempre habíamos tenido. la amistad. Y de ahí con Kari hemos vuelto a ser los inseparables de siempre.  
  
Todos sé quedaron asombrados mirándolos, sobre todo Matt y Tai, ellos ignoraban por completo esa historia, ni siquiera sospecharon que era lo que había sucedido. En la mente de ambos se explicaron ahora muchas cosas, que en el pasado parecían incompresibles. Los demás quedaron mirándolos como, si esperaran que la historia continuara, pero no iba a continuar y eso ya lo sabían todos.  
  
- TK: pero amigos no estén tristes. con Kari, descubrimos muchas cosas con esto, muchas cosas del otro y también de nosotros mismos.  
  
- Kari: es verdad.. Amigos.  
  
TK, tomo la mano de Kari y le sonrío muy tiernamente y le dijo "despues de todo siempre seremos amigos". Ella con el rostro totalmente iluminado le respondió afirmativamente y le agrego "nuestros lazos no sé rompen con nada"  
  
- Tai: es verdad nuestra amistad soporta todo.vaya chicos. hacemos girar la botella nuevamente  
  
- Kari: Esta bien, TK hazla girar tu ahora . te corresponde.  
  
- Mimi: pero esperen un segundo. como fue que te casaste tú y TK esa historia no la contaron.  
  
- TK: es que esa historia la conocen todos aca. y la idea era contar las historias que el resto no conocía.  
  
- Kari: pero no te preocupes Mimi yo te contare esas historias despues, son muy divertidas.  
  
- Mimi: ok thanx  
  
TK tomo la botella y la hizo girar con fuerza, ya eran menos los que faltaban. El corazón de Mimi se paralizo al ver que la botella sé detenía en ella.  
  
  
  
Bueno espero que les haya agradado.. Para mi esa es la unica explicacion de por que esta linda pareja no esta junta . compartan sus opiniones conmigo ok  
  
Dejen rewies es bueno para mi autoestima ok 


	7. Buscando Amor

1.1 Buscando Amor  
  
TK tomo la botella y la hizo girar con fuerza, ya eran menos los que faltaban. El corazón de Mimi se paralizo al ver que la botella sé detenía en ella  
  
Pero para su alivio se detuvo en el compañero de al lado.  
  
- Sora: vaya Tai, ahora es tu turno  
  
- Tai: ja, ya estaba pensando en que no me iba a tocar.  
  
- Joe: espero que no sean historias de fútbol o de comida (todos rieron a coro)  
  
- Tai: vaya Joe desde cuando sabes decir bromas (todos volvieron a reír)  
  
- Joe: será mejor que cuentes tu historia Tai. Antes que te irrites mas  
  
  
  
- Tai: Bueno como todos ustedes sabrán yo siempre he estado enamorado de Sora, aunque me dé un poco de vergüenza decirlo, he estado enamorado de ella desde antes de ir al digimundo.  
  
Pero asi como yo estaba enamorado de ella, también sabia que ella no sentía nada por mí y aunque eso de repente me deprimía lo había aceptado. Y estaba dispuesto a sacarla de mi corazón por difícil que fuera. pero.. era de verdad muy difícil. Por eso tome una decisión radical, la única forma que tenia para olvidarla era alejarme de ella, no verla a diario. Era eso lo que me mataba. Acepte la beca que me habían ofrecido para estudiar leyes y con eso poder sacar mi carrera de diplomático que era lo que yo realmente quería hacer. Me marche sin ninguna pompa incluso de algunos ni siquiera me despide (miro largamente a Sora). Pasaron asi dos años había logrado por fin sacar mi titulo de abogado y ahora con un curso de un año en la Academia de Diplomacia podría conseguir mi tan anhelado deseo ser el primer embajador del digimundo.  
  
Cuando regrese nuevamente a Odaiba, me encontré con varias sorpresas algunos de mis amigos ya estaban casados, Kari había vuelto de Kioto y ahora estudiaba párvulos. Pero lo que me dijo Matt fue lo que me dejo realmente sorprendido, por decirlo de alguna manera. No voy a mentir sabia perfectamente desde la secundaria que Matt y Sora se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro (Mimi al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento mezcla de rabia por su estupidez y a la vez de impotencia, ella agacho la cabeza y comenzó a fumar) pero jamas pense que eso se concretaría en algo tan... bueno ustedes me entienden jamas pense que se casarían.  
  
Quise odiar tanto a Matt, recuerdo que solo quería golpearlo, quería deshacer mis puños en su rostro. pero no podía él es mi mejor amigo. no podía sentir rabia con él por mas que trataba. no podía. Estuve dando vueltas por varios días necesitaba enfriar mi cabeza, entre a muchos lugares horribles, que prefiero no nombrar, conocí a muchas chicas fáciles (dijo con una sonrisa triste) solo quería pensar en otra cosa y dejar que mis sentimientos decantaran un poco.  
  
- Kari: asi que eso estuviste haciendo esos días. lo sospechaba.  
  
- Tai: hice muchas cosas que no recuerdo, aun ahora hermanita. Pero bueno despues de esos días que desaparecí volví a casa ya renovado, obviamente seguía teniendo el corazón destrozado por Sora pero ya no tenia ese sentimiento tan horrible. Kari cuando me vio me abrazo, la pobre penso que podía haberme matado. jajajaja. pobrecita.  
  
Despues de eso me fui a la casa de Matt justo en ese momento Sora también se encontraba ahí. Vaya esa si que fue una prueba durisima. Me acerque donde estaban los dos, ellos me miraban con una cara de culpabilidad que me dieron pena y me odie por hacerlos sentir asi. Ellos no tenían la culpa de enamorarse. Me abalance sobre Matt y lo felicite, le pedí que me dejara ser el padrino pero el desgraciado ya se lo había pedido a TK, jajaja. Luego me acerque a Sora y la felicite. Ellos no me decían nada. Asi que solo hice lo que estime más conveniente los mire y les dije "despues de todo siempre seremos amigos"  
  
Bueno los días que siguieron para mi no fueron tan terribles como pense excepto cuando vi a Sora vestida ese día con su traje de novia, pense que me daría un infarto. uf.. Se veía tan bella. Cuando por fin ellos se casaron y se fueron de luna de miel yo me quede con Kari, estaba muy desanimado no tenia fuerza para nada, tenia todo el día sueño y lo único que quería hacer era ver televisión y al pobre de agumon le hablaba todo el día de Sora. pobre. Kari para sacarme de ese estado de sedentariedad me obligo a que buscara un departamento en Tokio ya que la Academia de Diplomacia estaba en aca y ya era muy viejo para seguir viviendo con mis padres.  
  
Escogimos uno con Kari que quedara cerca de Chibaura asi estaríamos los dos cerca. Una vez que ya lo había conseguido lleve mis pocas pertenecías al departamento, vaya en verdad no tenia nada, mas que la cama un escritorio y un par de sillas  
  
La noche que pase por primara vez en ese departamento fue la que cambio mi vida. vaya esto no lo sabe nadie. Espero que lo entiendan. Estaba dispuesto ya a irme a acostar cuando tocan a mi puerta yo pensando que podía ser Kari ya que era la única que conocía mi nueva dirección. Pero para mi sorpresa no era Kari. Si no una chica de poco mas de 20 años que con el rostro muy descompuesto estaba en mi puerta. Estaba tan sorprendido que no atine a decirle nada. Entonces ella solo me dijo.  
  
Debí suponer que ni siquiera recordarías mi rostro.  
  
Disculpa. ¿te conozco?  
  
Mi cara no te dice nada..  
  
Para ser sincero no. pero pasa té vez un poco descompuesta.  
  
Ya lo creo. tu también lo estarías si supieras lo que yo sé.  
  
A que te refieres.  
  
Recuerdas el bar katanga  
  
Si, por supuesto. fui ahí ese un tiempo por que estaba deprimido.  
  
Por que la chica, que amabas desde niño y que jamas se fijo en ti sé casaba con tu mejor amigo.  
  
Pero como sabes eso!!!!!  
  
Por que ese día yo también estaba deprimida. Tú y yo nos encontramos en ese lugar, yo te conté todo mi problema que supongo no recordaras y tu me contaste todos los tuyos y despues de escuchar tanto problema terminamos los dos en mi apartamento y tu te largaste sin siquiera dejar una nota.  
  
Que yo que! .. Lo siento pero de verdad no te recuerdo estas seguro que era yo.  
  
Tu corte de pelo es muy poco común.  
  
Jajajaja. bueno lo siento perdóname esos días estaba muy ebrio y deprimido. Pero no fue mi intención tratarte asi.  
  
No me des tanta disculpa yo también soy una adulta y sé muy bien las cosas que hago. por lo que vengo a verte y créeme que no ha sido nada fácil para mi llegar hasta aquí. lo que quiero decirte es . que. seremos padres.  
  
Ahhhhhhhh  
  
En ese momento sentí que me sacaban el piso de los pies y que comenzaba a caer. Mi cara debió ser del tal grado de horrorizaron que ella me vio y comenzó a llorar y a decir que ella no quería pedirme nada que solo cumplía con él deber de avisarme y que no me preocupara que jamas me pediría nada. y que era libre para tomar la decisión que quisiera. Yo me quede mudo, mirando al vacío, pensando en que iba a ser papa. comencé a imaginar como seria mi hijo. Lo que haría con él, le enseñaría a jugar soccer lo llevaría al colegio. En fin debo confesarles que me fascinó la idea de que seria papa. De pronto el estruendoso sonido de un trueno me saco de mis pensamientos. Y me di cuenta que ella ya no estaba, me desespere ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba no tenia manera de dar con ella y ahora mas encima estaba lloviendo. Tome una chaqueta y salí tras sus pasos.  
  
Corrí como loco hasta que di con ella, estaba empapada caminando quien sabe donde la tape con mi chaqueta y le pedí que me acompañara al departamento que teníamos que hablar. Ella no quería, pero yo insiste tanto y le dije "me has dado la noticia más maravillosa del mundo . no te vayas ahora"  
  
Asi que ella por fin acepto y nos fuimos a mi departamento. Le pase unos pantalones de buzo, una de mis poleras y una toalla para que se secara el pelo. Solo en ese instante me fije en ella, era muy linda su cabello era castaño, liso, muy largo casi le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos eran muy azules y expresivos. Su piel era extremadamente blanca y tenia una linda y delicada figura. Eso si que lo mas que me llamo la atención era su voz tan dulce aunque muy decidida.  
  
Ella estaba muy incomoda asi que mientras le preparaba un café comencé a hablarle.  
  
creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente yo soy Tai Kamilla  
  
Si lo recuerdo, bueno yo soy Serena Sagara.  
  
Es un muy lindo nombre. toma bebe este café, deberías cuidarte mas, las mujeres se ponen muy delicadas cuando están esperando.  
  
(Un poco sonrojada) gracias tu también estas mojado. Aquí tienes la toalla yo ya la desocupe.  
  
(Sentándose a su lado) vaya asi que seremos padres. lo primero que té diré es que puedes contar conmigo para todo. Yo cuidare de ti mientras estés embarazada y prometo que a los dos no les faltara nada.  
  
(Dos surcos de lagrimas cayeron de su cara) té lo agradezco mucho, yo lo siento, no quería arruinar tu vida.  
  
Pero no llores eso le hará mal al bebe. Vamos si no es tan terrible. Un hijo es una bendición. Y no te disculpes aquí ambos somos igual de responsables.  
  
Gracias  
  
Y dime Serena que haremos ahora.  
  
Creo que deberíamos conocernos, ya que seremos padres, tratemos de no ser los dos unos desconocidos.  
  
Me parece genial pero tu parte, por que me parece que recuerdas muy bien todo de mi jajajajajaja  
  
Asi nos pasamos horas conversando ella me contaba su vida, asi supe que sus padres habían fallecido y que ella estudiaba leyes con unos fondos que le dejaron ellos. Pero que ahora estaban empanzando a menguar, por lo que tubo que dejar su departamento y ahora estaba alojando con una amiga.  
  
Sin darnos cuenta estaba comenzando a amanecer cuando Agumon salió de la pieza y nos vio a los dos conversando. Yo le pedía Serena que durmiera un rato en mi pieza mientras yo iba por el desayuno. Estaba tan feliz, iba a ser padre. Mande a agumon por el desayuno y yo fui a comprar cosas para él bebe y para ella. Cuando volví ella ya estaba tomando desayuno y miro con cara muy sorprendida las bolsas. Le mostré todo lo que había comprado ella comenzó a reír y me dijo "es verdad que estas feliz con ser padre eh" ella luego se marcho tenia cosas que hacer pero yo extrañamente me sentí muy incomodo, podría decir hasta triste, como si me hubiesen abandonado. Fue asi como tome esa decisión tan trascendental. No espere siquiera que pasara la hora de almuerzo cuando la llame a su celular y le pregunte dónde estaba, ella me respondo que en su departamento y yo partí de inmediato para allá.  
  
hola Tai  
  
Hola Serena. quiero hablar algo muy importante contigo.  
  
Que cosa (le dijo con el rostro muy preocupado)  
  
Pero no te preocupes no es nada malo. es solo que quiero pedirte un favor. muy grande  
  
Si me vas a pedir que aborte o lo de en adopción. yo te juro .  
  
No es nada de eso. es que quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo.  
  
(Ella lo miro muy extraño)Tu tienes reacciones muy extrañas.  
  
Anda vamos que dices.  
  
Que estas loco; tu no me conoces. yo no té conozco. no hay ninguna necesidad, estoy muy bien aca. gracias de todas formas.  
  
Serena.quiero cuidarte. quiero estar contigo.  
  
(Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro pero se esfumo en un segundo) no me digas que te enamoraste de mí. - dijo irónicamente  
  
Claro que no y eso tú lo sabes bien. pero quiero cuidarte . lo que yo quiero es enamorarme de ti. y de eso si te debes haber dado cuanta. por que tu también lo quieres.  
  
Eres un arrogante. y. mentiroso.  
  
Arrogante si. pero mentiroso eso jamas .(tendiéndole la mano) vamos confía en mi demosno esa oportunidad, como sabes si estamos destinados a estar juntos.  
  
(ella tomo su mano) pero si solo yo me enamoro y tu no .  
  
eso no va a pasar por que la corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo al tomar tu mano me dice que me enamorare perdidamente de ti  
  
Y asi fue como Serena y yo nos enamoramos, éramos dos solitarios en busca de un poco de amor y que lo encontramos en abundancia. Al poco tiempo de que ella se mudo conmigo nos casamos y ustedes ya conocen él restó de la historia. que preferiría no recordar aun hoy sigo yendo a su tumba y todavía lloro.  
  
- Matt: vaya amigo, yo sabia que algo en la historia que nos contaste con Serena no encajaba, pero de verdad me sorprendiste. Ella era una mujer maravillosa. Todos los que la conocimos la queríamos muchísimo.  
  
- Izzy: es verdad Tai. Era una persona muy especial.  
  
- Sora: por que jamas me lo contaste Tai.  
  
- Tai: uno siempre tiene sus secretos. Pero bueno no recordemos cosas tan tristes mejor démosle vuelta otra vez a la botella. Mmm a quien le tocara ahora.  
  
- Mimi: Tai . yo no sabia. no entiendo mucho lo que paso despues . pero créeme que lo siento. Estoy segurisima de que ella y yo nos hubiésemos entendido muy bien.  
  
- Tai: yo también estoy seguro, de alguna forma ella me recordaba a ti. Pero bueno mejor hagamos girar esta cosa.  
  
Esta vez la botella giro muy lentamente y se detuvo por fin en la delicada figura de la chica.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ojala le haya gustado la historia de Tai. a mi parecio muy linda aunque triste  
  
Espero que me dejen sus cometarios me hacen bien para la autoestima 


	8. Esta es mi Historia

1.1 Esta es mi Historia.  
  
- Kari: Vaya por fin, la historia que más quería escuchar . ¡Mimi es tu turno!  
  
- Joe: Es verdad Mimi, de ti, si que no sabemos nada.  
  
- Tai: aquí se resuelven misterios sin resolver.  
  
- Matt: haber espero resolver con esto mis dudas.  
  
Mimi, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante los comentarios de sus amigos. Había llegado por fin su turno. No quería decir ante todos su historia, pero estaba obligada, todos sin ninguna excepción hasta el introvertido Izzy y el tímido Joe la habían contado. Ella debía hacerlo, miro a Michael antes de comenzar y este acomodo muy tiernamente un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y le dijo suavemente "no olvides que todos los que están aca, son tus amigos"  
  
Ella le sonrío agradecida tomo su cigarrera, y encendió un cigarro y enfrento a sus amigos con un rostro que ellos jamas le habían visto.  
  
- Mimi: bueno, antes de comenzar; Debo aclarar cierto punto que se ha malentendido, referente a Michael y a mí. . La verdad es que jamas pense que ustedes creerían que Michael y yo estubieramos casados, sé que fue un descuido de mi parte y ahora que lo pienso tenían ustedes toda la razón en pensarlo, éramos un feliz matrimonio con su pequeño hijo (sonríe amargamente) pero la verdad es otra. no somos matrimonio, ni somos pareja y Mickey es solo hijo mío..  
  
- TK: ósea . tu y Michael. son solo amigos.  
  
- Kari: No puedo creerlo, pero si se ven tan enamorados. ustedes parecían la pareja más feliz que yo haya conocido.  
  
- Michael: pues es verdad, Mimi y yo solo somos amigos. aunque en realidad, si somos una familia junto con Mickey.. Extraña familia eso sí.  
  
- Mimi: extraña familia, pero familia al fin y al cabo.  
  
- Izzy: pero Mickey tiene el apellido de Michael. verdad  
  
- Michael: creo que vas a tener que esperar a que Mimi cuente la historia.  
  
La mano de Mimi, apretaba muy fuertemente su pantalón. Sora conocía muy bien ese gesto, sabia que su amiga estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande al contar su pasado, pudo notar los surcos que marcaban su cara estaban cargados de dolor. Pero para desgracia de ella. Nuevamente no podría ayudarla en nada. Solo tendría que conformarse en escuchar aquella historia que era tan desconocida para ella como para el resto.  
  
Mimi prendió otro cigarro, suspiro hondamente, calmo lo mas que pudo su respiraron. Trato de relajarse y que su voz saliera normal. no podía mostrarse débil, no debían faltarles las fuerzas ahora  
  
- Mimi: debo confesarles, que yo, no fumo casi nunca, este es un mal habito que copie de Michael. Es lo único que puedo reprocharte. mi querido Michael.  
  
Esta noche no pensaba contarles esto, pero debido a que todos han sido tan honestos y generosos en compartir su pasado, revelarnos su intimidad, que yo no puedo ser menos. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos. Lo primero que quiero que sepan, es que les pido disculpas por haberme alejado tanto tiempo de todos ustedes, no quería . no quería. verlos, yo quería estar lo mas lejos de Japón de Tokio y de ustedes. lo siento.  
  
- Joe: por que Mimi.. No te entiendo, te hemos hecho algo  
  
- Mimi: no, claro que no. es solo que este lugar me trae demasiados recuerdos que me atormentan, tenia que estar lejos, porque no quería dar explicaciones. No quería que se me juzgase, prefería estar lejos de ustedes y asi conservasen la imagen de la pequeña y mimada Mimi. Pero siempre llega el momento en que debemos enfrentar la verdad y es por eso que estoy aca.  
  
- Sora: nosotros no te juzgaremos, ni te exigiremos explicaciones. Mimi, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en nosotros.  
  
- Mimi: gracias. (Suspirando hondamente) esta bien comencemos.  
  
Asi como Tai, estaba muy enamorado de Sora. Yo lo estaba de Matt. (todos la miran muy sorprendidos) si no se sorprendan es verdad me enamore de él, desde el primer viaje al digimundo.  
  
- Matt: Mimi. yo no lo sabia..  
  
- Mimi (muy sonrojada) no te preocupes Matt, nadie lo sabia, creo que soy muy buena escondiendo mis sentimientos. Pero eso no importa ahora. Yo me puse muy feliz cuando Sora me contó que se casaba contigo.lo digo de verdad. Sora es una chica maravillosa. Y amiga quiero explicarte ahora por que desaparecí.  
  
Despues de que se celebro el matrimonio entre ustedes, Michael y yo nos íbamos a quedar en Japón hasta que regresaran de su luna de miel. Pero como ya llevábamos mas de un mes viviendo en el hotel estabamos bien cansados y decidimos arrendar un departamento por el tiempo que nos quedásemos. Fue toda una odisea encontrar algo disponible en esta época, pero finalmente habíamos dado con uno. Asi que nos fuimos al hotel a buscar nuestras cosas, cuando íbamos entrando a la recepción, note que estaba Josh Greene, él era el brazo derecho mi padre, supe de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, siempre que papa salía de viajes él se quedaba a cargo de la empresa y tenia estrictamente prohibido alejarse de su puesto.  
  
Apenas entramos, él me vio, jamas olvidare su rostro, supe lo que iba a decirme de inmediato. El terror se apodero de mí. Trate de no hacerle caso a mi instinto y lo salude como si nada pasara. Él me tomo de los hombros y me pidió que nos sentáramos.  
  
Señorita Mimi, he tenido que viajar hasta Japón en una muy ingrata misión. Le agradezco mucho al joven Michael que la acompañe.  
  
Josh, que esta pasando..  
  
Señorita Mimi. debo darle la triste noticia de que sus padres han fallecido, sufrieron un accidente aéreo en su viaje a Grecia. no se pudo hacer nada ya que ellos murieron instan.  
  
¡CÁLLESE.. POR FAVOR CÁLLESE. ESTA MINTIENDO.. CÁLLESE!!!!  
  
Por favor le ruego señorita que se calme. entiendo que usted debe estar sufriendo mucho, pero le rogar.  
  
¡CÁLLESE, QUE NO ENTENDIO, LE DIJE QUE SE CALLARA!!!!!  
  
Michael: creo Josh que es mejor que te vayas, esta noticia es muy fuerte. mejor vete.  
  
En ese instante me desplome en el asiento, no lloraba, no temblaba, no hacia nada. Solo repetía a cada segundo "esto no es verdad, esto no es verdad, esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando". Comencé a tener mucho frío, no entendía que me pasaba, de pronto sentí que los brazos de Michael me rodeaban y en forma instintiva comencé a llorar como una histérica, llore por mucho tiempo hasta que me desmaye. Recuerdo que luego desperté en la habitación del hotel, me sentía pésimo, con la mirada trate de ver sí había alguien. En ese momento apareció Michael, con una tasa té en la mano. No me dijo nada, solo me acaricio el cabello y me dio el té. yo estaba destrozada. sentía un vacío muy grande en todo mi pecho. como si me hubiesen desgarrado el corazón  
  
Michael. esto no puede estar pasando.  
  
Tranquila, yo siempre voy a estar contigo ok. Debes ser muy fuerte, sé que esto es muy duro, uno jamas esta preparado para algo asi. Solo puedo decirte que yo también los voy a extrañar muchísimo. Mimi . yo jamas te dejare sola.  
  
Otra vez comencé a llorar, me abrace muy fuertemente a Michael, pero esta vez no me desmaye, me controle como pude. Él me seco las lagrimas y acomodaba mi cabello tras mi oreja.  
  
Mimi, Palmon vendrá en seguida, estaba en el departamento esperándonos junto con Betamon pero como no llegábamos llamo.  
  
pobre Palmon debió ser toda una odisea para ella marcar los números del teléfono  
  
Me alegra, que no pierdas el sentido del humor pequeña.  
  
Michael, gracias.  
  
Mimi, no debes agradecer nada, entre los amigos los favores no existen todo se hace por afecto. Pero cambiando de tema, quiere que le avise a tus amigos.  
  
No.no. Prefiero que no, Sora esta de luna de miel no quisiera arruinárselas y los demás están muy ocupados. Además quiero estar sola.  
  
Estas segura..  
  
Sí  
  
Bueno pero si cambias de idea me avisas. (el se dirige a la puerta de salida)  
  
Michael!!  
  
¿¿Que cosa???  
  
Por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo  
  
Solo voy por el té.  
  
No vayas por nada, no quiero quedarme sola. me siento muy sola. por favor.  
  
claro.Mimi. yo me quedare contigo  
  
De lo que paso despues, solo tengo recuerdos muy confusos, no me sentía para nada bien, todos los días andaba como aturdida, solo recuerdo que traía a Palmon abrazada todo el tiempo junto conmigo. Ambas lloramos mucho. mi querida Palmon llego a convertirse en algo mucho más que mi amiga, ella es mi pequeñita hermana y mis padres aprendieron a quererla como tal. Para ella la perdida fue tan terrible como para mí.  
  
Enterramos a mis padres en Estados Unidos como era su voluntad, por que como mi papa decía siempre, que a ese país le debía mucho. Tuvimos que tomar un vuelo de regreso, en el viaje Josh solo me hablaba de mis nuevas responsabilidades como cabeza de las empresas Tachikawa. yo no quería saber nada de eso, en ese momento no le prestaba ninguna atención. En Nueva York nos esperaban el Padre de Michael quien fue quien nos acompaño en todos los tramites. Al funeral solo fuimos nosotros y unos amigos muy cercanos... yo pense que ese seria el día más triste de mi vida pero para variar . me equivoque.  
  
- Tai: Mimi. nosotros no teníamos idea. pensábamos que ellos seguían en Estados Unidos. yo . bueno .amiga lo siento tanto todos aca conocimos a tus padres eran personas muy buenas.  
  
- Sora: amiga, por que jamas me avisaste, debiste hablar conmigo, no debiste cargar con tanta pena tu sola.debí esforzarme mas cuando te busque, no debí ser tan conformista. no debí ser tan egoísta al pensar que no habías vuelto por mi causa. ohhh amiga lo siento tanto.  
  
- Mimi: Sora, no te trates asi, tu sabes perfectamente que no es tu culpa.. No todo puedes solucionarlo. debía pasar mis penas yo sola. no te atormentes mas asi.  
  
- Matt: Estas muy distinta Mimi, has crecido mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti. por lo que sé las empresas Tachikawa son las lideres en el mercado de los vídeo juegos.estoy seguro de que ellos donde quieran que estén estarían orgullosos de la hija que criaron y que hoy es toda una mujer  
  
Mimi quedo mirando a Matt, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, todo su rostro se contrajo, su piel se volvió aun más blanca, todos pensaron que iba a llorar. Pero ella llevo una de sus manos al pecho y bajo tristemente la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro muy lentamente y pronunciando casi en un susurro  
  
- Mimi: Te agradezco mucho tus palabras Matt, pero creo que mis padres, mas bien estarían muy decepcionados de mí.  
  
- Joe: no digas esas cosas Mimi, tu siempre has sido una buena niña.  
  
- Kari: es verdad, yo creo que ni tu misma hubieses pensado que podrías hacerte cargo de una empresa tan grande.  
  
- Mimi: me halagan mucho sus comentarios, pero debo reconocer que ni la mitad del mérito es mío. Michael es el gran responsable del desarrollo de las empresas de mi familia. sin él lo más probable es que ya las hubiese perdido.  
  
- Michael: No seas injusta contigo misma, yo solo llevo a cabo una parte de la administración pero tú eres la diseñadora principal de todos los vídeo juegos que salen al mercado.  
  
- TK: eso es verdad Mimi.. Guau no puedo creer que tu seas la diseñadora del juego Apocalipsis Now y Androgeny  
  
- Izzy: es verdad son juegos excelentes.  
  
- Mimi: Gracias chicos.. (muy sonrojada)  
  
Tai, que estaba sentado al lado de Mimi, tomo las manos de la chica las entrelazo entre las suya y luego beso muy gentilmente. Para luego dirigible la más perfecta sonrisa y decirle "tú eres muy especial, nunca olvides eso"  
  
Mimi se quedo sin habla, Tai no era una persona que se caracterizara por su buen tacto o delicadeza en tratar a las personas, es mas él era considerado muy rudo y brusco. Ella despues de un momento, le sonrío levemente y con un gesto le agradeció sus palabras.  
  
- Mimi: bueno debo seguir con mi relato antes que pierda el valor.  
  
Despues del funeral de mis padres, la casa que habitábamos en New York se hizo inmensa y por mas que tratábamos con Palmon distraernos no podíamos, cada lugar de esa casa nos recordaba a mis padres y la pena nos volvía a invadir. Extrañaba tanto a mi familia, quería sentirme nuevamente en un hogar, por eso con Palmon resolvimos que hibamos a llamar a algunos parientes, para ver si podíamos pasar con ellos por lo menos una temporada. Quería sentirme cerca de mi familia, tener a alguien que me hablara de mis padres todo el día.  
  
Pero no tuve suerte, a mis familiares no les agradaba para nada tener una chica en su casa, que tenia fama de mal criada y además ahora que estaba de luto, no era una visita atractiva para nadie. Y fue asi como cada uno de mis parientes me dieron una y otra excusa para no recibirme. En ese momento me sentí tan terriblemente sola, tan abandonada por todo el mundo, recuerdo que con Palmon lloramos hasta que perdimos toda las fuerzas. En eso aparecieron Michael con su padre, ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo.. No me dejaron ni un momento sola.  
  
- Michael: ese día cuando vimos con mi padre a Mimi, nos asustamos mucho estaba palidisma y muy demacrada.. Su rostro estaba lleno de ojeras. Palmon estaba igual. Ella apenas nos vio se lanzo a los brazos de mi padre y lloro desconsoladamente y le repetía a cada rato "nadie me quiere", "nadie me quiere". Mi padre tratando de consolarla, le decía que eso no era verdad, que si habían muchas personas que la querían. y cosas por el estilo.  
  
Sacamos a Mimi de la casa, la llevamos a comer y a dar una vuelta al parque, tenia que despejarse llebaba casi una semana encerrada en la casa. Si seguía asi se iba a enfermar.  
  
- Mimi: es verdad, si no es por Michael y su padre creo que hubiese muerto enferma en esa casa, me sentía muy mal, desganada. La casa se me hacia cada vez más grande y fría. Yo ya no era una niña, eso lo sabia, tenía que hacerme cargo de las empresas de la familia. pero me faltaban las fuerzas, no tenia el valor suficiente para continuar con mi vida.  
  
Despues de casi un mes de su fallecimiento, Michael y su papa me llevaron a su casa. Pasamos una tarde muy agradable, cuando ya se acercaba la hora en que tenia que marcharme. El tío James (papa de Michael) junto con Michael me pidieron que ingresara al estudio que querían conversar seriamente conmigo.  
  
Mimi, con Michael hemos conversado mucho sobre este tema, y finalmente tomamos una decisión. Tu y mi hijo son muy buenos amigos, es mas yo no conozco otra amistad como la suya. Tus padres y yo también éramos muy buenos amigos. Yo los estimaba muchísimo eran excelentes personas. Cada vez que debía ausentarme de casa por mi trabajo tus padres se hacían cargo de mi hijo sin siquiera yo pedírselos. Eso para mí tiene un valor incalculable. En estos tiempos es muy difícil encontrar gente asi, yo además de sentir un afecto muy especial por ellos los admiraba muchísimo.  
  
Yo considero como mi responsabilidad, el velar por ti y por tu seguridad. Eso se los debo a tus  
  
padres, lo hago por ti, por que tu sabes que te quiero como a una hija y también lo hago por tu  
  
hermosa amistad que tienes con mi hijo.  
  
Por eso es que nosotros queremos pedirte acaso te quisieras mudar a vivir con nosotros  
  
tío James. yo.  
  
Michael: anda Mimi acepta. por favor.  
  
Tío James, Michael.. Ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo.. Gracias.  
  
Eso significa que aceptas. sobrina  
  
Sí tío James  
  
Estaba tan feliz, por fin Palmon y yo tendríamos una familia y una casa a la que podríamos llamar hogar. Además a ellos yo los quería mucho, el tío James siempre fue muy bueno conmigo. Aunque debo confesarles que él era muy distinto a mi padre.  
  
- Michael: es verdad, con mi padre siempre hemos sido solo los dos. No estabamos acostumbrados a vivir con una chica, apenas llego Mimi a la casa, mi padre le puso las reglas muy claras. Lo primero que le dijo fue que debía dejar esa actitud de autocompadecerse, que ya no era una niña y debía reponerse, ya que, ella era responsable de Palmon. Y Debía velar por el bienestar de su Digimons. Asi como Mimi era ahora la responsabilidad de mi padre.  
  
Lo otro que hizo fue casi obligarla a que estudiara en la universidad una carrera que le sirviera para administrar las empresas de su familia. Yo cortésmente me ofrecí, a que ayudaría a Mimi en lo de la empresa. Pero mi padre fue muy estricto, hacia que Josh pasara todos los días por nosotros y nos llebaba a esas largas y aburridas reuniones ¿¿lo recuerdas Mimi??  
  
- Mimi: claro que lo recuerdo, sobre todo en verano cuando casi nos derretíamos en esos trajes y escuchábamos a esos viejos hablar y hablar todo el día. Para que despues me preguntaran si estaba de acuerdo. Y como nunca entendía nada siempre aceptaba.  
  
- Michael: hasta el día, en que te empezaste a interesar en la empresa y por fin diste tus opiniones y comenzaste a participar en las reuniones. recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez, te estaban pidiendo tu autorización para elaborar un nuevo producto y tu dijiste que no .  
  
- Mimi: eso se lo debo todo, a lo que aprendí en la universidad. Tío James, estaba impresionadisimo cuando vio que me aceptaron en Yale, recuerdo que se callo de la silla y me dijo mientras me abrazaba "vaya asi que Michael tenia razón eres una muchacha muy inteligente"  
  
Él me forjo el carácter, me enseño a esforzarme, a trabajar duro y por sobre todo nunca bajar los brazos. Como el siempre decía el exitoso no es el que siempre ha sido triunfador, sino el que en cada una de sus derrotas ha logrado volver a ponerse de pie. Mucho de lo que soy ahora se lo debo a él. Era un hombre muy exigente y a la vez tan tierno. Siempre estuvo tan apegado a nosotros.  
  
Esos fueron buenos tiempos, en menos de dos años con Michael ya teníamos el control total de las empresas. Me sentía nuevamente llena de vida, por fin había salido del hoyo en que me encontraba. Pero eso si todavía me dolían los recuerdos, eso me causaba mucho daño aun y fue por eso que me deshice de todas las cosas que me ataban al pasado, como la antigua casa de mis padres y no podía regresar a Japón. Esa etapa todavía no podía superarla.  
  
Pero pareciera que mi vida estaba marcada con la fatalidad, a los pocos meses en que Michael y yo nos graduamos. Tío James falleció fue algo muy repentino él sufría de cáncer al pulmón pero jamas nos dijo nada.  
  
- Michael: desde ese entonces Mimi y yo nos quedamos solos.  
  
- Mimi: y nosotros nos convertimos en toda la familia del otro.  
  
Con Michael decidimos que lo mejor era tener la mente muy ocupada, y fue asi que volvimos a la universidad nos trasladamos a un apartamento en el centro de New York, yo estudie programación y Michael estudio mercadotecnia. En todo ese tiempo nos dividimos entre estudiantes y empresarios viajábamos mucho para todos lados tanto, dentro como fuera de Estados Unidos. Estabamos tan ocupados y ajetreados. que decidimos hacer otras cosas, fue de ese modo que yo llegue a cantar en un bar y Michael las hizo de mesero. Lo único que queríamos era tener la mente ocupada, no pensar en nuestras vidas. Alejarnos de esos pensamientos que nos angustiaban  
  
Hasta que un día explotamos, recuerdo que estabamos comiendo y por cosas de nada me puse a llorar.  
  
No sabia por que, solo me puse a llorar, Palmon se alarmo mucho me preguntaba que me pasaba y yo solo seguía llorando, me sentía tan angustiada, no sé que fue lo que me paso.  
  
Michael me miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa su expresión era vacía. Esa era la primera vez, en que él no venia corriendo consolarme, me extrañe muchísimo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que el siempre secara mis lagrimas. Lo mire por largo rato, hasta que deje de llorar y solo ahí él me dijo "para mí también ha sido muy difícil" solo en ese instante reaccione y me di cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, yo solo pensaba en mi sufrimiento y en el de Palmon. Pero había olvidado a Michael, era su padre el que había fallecido. Entonces corrí a los brazos de él, le pedí perdón y ambos lloramos, pero al fin nos desahogamos.  
  
- Sora: Michael, eso debió ser un duro golpe para ti.  
  
- Michael: si esos fueron días muy deprimentes. Pero para suerte de nosotros en ese momento apareció Davis.  
  
- Tai: ¡Davis! Pero que estaba haciendo allá ese hombre.  
  
- Mimi: fue a probar fortuna a Estados Unidos. Y el pobre tubo que recorrer mucho para dar con nosotros. jejejeje ese Davis, si hasta se caso con una de mis empleadas de mayor confianza en nuestra repostería.  
  
- TK: vaya. no tenia idea de las aventuras de él por esos lados. y dime como es su esposa.  
  
- Kari: pero vamos, que nos estamos desviando de el tema, despues Davis nos contara todas sus aventuras-  
  
- Michael: con Davis no se pasan penas, su esposa saben se parece mucho a Kari??  
  
Mimi volvió a encender otro cigarro había llegado a la parte de su historia que no quería contar, apretó fuertemente los ojos, sé decidió por fin. ya se había demorado mucho en todo lo demás. Si decía esto por fin se sentiría algo mas aliviada, pero el temor de que sus amigos no la comprendieran, la asustaba tanto como el hecho de solo recordarlo.  
  
- Mimi: despues de un par de años, todo en nuestra vida, iba muy normal, yo abrí la repostería junto a Palmon, teníamos mucho éxito, Michael por su parte se había convertido en uno de los empresarios más famosos de Estados Unidos y también en uno de los solteros mas codiciados. (dirijiendole a este una mirada de complicidad)  
  
Tanto a el cómo a mí siempre nos gusto mucho el arte, pero sobre todo la poesía, por esa época se dictaron unos cursos de literatura Barroca, yo no pudo resistirme y tome esos cursos. Fue ahí donde conocí a Tom. Desde ahí mi vida se fue a un precipicio. Tom era un hombre de una edad similar a la mía, era alto de cabellos castaños, sus ojos eran de un negro intenso, todos los rasgos en su cara estaban como esculpidos. Les debo confesar que me sentí atraída por él en cuanto lo vi, el también estaba tomando ese curso y toco la casualidad que nos sentamos juntos... conversamos toda la clase tanto fue asi que incluso nos pidieron que nos calláramos. Luego nos fuimos a tomar un café y asi mientras pasaban los días estabamos mas y más tiempo juntos hasta que el un día se decidió y me pidió que fuésemos novios. Yo acepte de inmediato estaba muy enamorada de el.  
  
Cuando lo lleve a casa a todos les agrado bastante menos a Michael, yo no lo tome en cuenta pense que, solo eran celos de hermano. Ya que él era mi primer novio de forma oficial. A medida que pasaba el tiempo fui descubriendo cosas de el que me hacían pensar mucho, cuando lo acompañaba a su fiestas, todos bromeaban diciéndome que debía domesticarlo antes de que él hiciera eso conmigo. Su ritmo de vida era más agotador que el mío ya que siempre estaba en fiestas, eventos y reuniones con sus amigos. Y yo como siempre lo acompañaba, andaba en el día muerta de sueño y cansancio. Para poder rendir comencé a tomar prozac. Ese fue mi primer gran error.  
  
Michael, noto de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, pero yo lo calmaba diciéndole que el medico me las había recetado. Para agravar mas la situación, a Tom no le agradaba que viviera con Michael, ya que él no era ni mi pariente ni mi novio y me empezó a exigir a que me fuera a vivir con él. Yo no iba hacer eso, entonces él me amenazaba con que terminaríamos. Yo estaba tan enamorada, que la sola idea me desesperaba asi que para calmarlo comencé a quedarme a alojar en su casa varios días a la semana. Y volvía a primera hora al departamento para que asi Michael no sospechara nada. Ese ritmo de vida me estaba matando, la pobre de Palmon me miraba y decía que Tom no era para mí, pero aun asi, ella me seguía cubriendo la espalda con Michael. Yo le decía que no se preocupara que yo lo tenia todo bajo control.  
  
Pero estaba muy equivocada, mientras más pasaba el tiempo las cosas se iban poniendo cada vez peor, jamas me había percatado lo mucho que él bebía, y cada vez que el lo hacia sé ponía demasiado violento. (casi llorando) él me obligaba a hace cosas horrendas, como compartir la cama con él y otro hombre, consumir drogas de todo tipo. Yo sé que mi comportamiento no tiene justificación.yo (las lagrimas caían por su rostro, espesa y lentamente, como si fueran abriendo viejas cicatrices)  
  
- Sora: Mimi.  
  
- Mimi: no sora. déjame terminar.  
  
Cuando yo pense que ya había llegado a los más hondo y que mi dignidad como mujer ya simplemente no existía. Tom, me dijo que quería ver como yo tenia relaciones con otra mujer. Yo me horrorice y asquee le dije que eso ya era el colmo, que no lo haría. El cómo siempre me amenazo con que me abandonaría sí yo no hacia eso. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo recordé quien era y con el ultimo ápice de dignidad que me quedaba le respondí que era yo quien lo abandonaba. Me dirigí hacia la puerta dispuesta a irme. Cuando siento la fuerza increíble que me toma de los hombros y me lanza contra la muralla, el luego me levanto y me dijo "si te vas, te debes llevar un recuerdo de tu querido Tom" y me dio un golpe en mi cara tan fuerte que me dejo casi inconsciente. despues vinieron mas golpes y cada uno mas fuerte que el anterior. Yo lloraba y le rogaba que por favor se detuviera, pero eso le provocaba mas rabia y me envestía con mucho mas violencia. Hasta que al final sé aburrió o canso no sé.  
  
Como pude subí a mi vehículo no se como conduci hasta el apartamento.  
  
Cuando llegue, solo estaba Palmon que cuando me vio se puso histérica me pregunto que me había pasado, que acaso había tenido un accidente. Yo solo articule no . fue Tom. Ella quedo atónita no lo entendía empezó a buscar el numero del medico . antes de quedar desmayada le pedí que llamara a Michael.  
  
Esta es solo la primera parte de la historia de Mimi. lo mejor esta el final  
  
Gracias por sus reviws. Sigan dejando 


	9. La Pureza Perdida

Novena Parte  
  
La Pureza Perdida  
  
Despues de eso, no logre recordar nunca mas nada, solo recuerdo que desperté y escuche dos voces masculinas hablando; una estaba muy alterada la reconocí inmediatamente era Michael, la otra era del medico que le daba unas indicaciones y le repetía a cada instante que no se preocupara que yo iba a estar bien. Que solo debía descansar. En seguida ellos se dieron cuenta que ya había despertado. El doctor me examino, solo para comprobar mis reflejos. Al Finalizar, me indico que tenía que descansar y lo más importante debía interrumpir de forma inmediata el consumo de prozac, me había convertido en una dependiente, afectándome ya en forma peligrosa mi actividad cerebral, produciéndome entre otras cosas neurosis de angustia. Iba además a tener que asistir a un programa de desintoxicación y someterme a un estricto tratamiento para poder recuperarme.  
  
Despues de eso él se fue. Palmon estaba a mi lado con los ojos llenos de lagrimas me decía a cada rato lo feliz que estaba de que yo estuviera bien… que ella me atendería estos días… que no me preocupara de nada… todo estaría bien… Michael regreso a la habitación, le pidió a Betamon y Palmon que salieran de la pieza que tenia que hablar conmigo en forma privada. Yo me senté como pude en la cama, me avergoncé tanto de que Michael me viera en ese estado, él estaría tan decepcionando de mí, me asusto el pensar lo que él me diría…  
  
Estaba él, tan serio, me miraba y no decía una palabra, se paseo por la habitación varias veces. Su mirada era obscura y profunda, él me dio la espalda y con una voz muy dura comenzó a recriminarme, el por que le había ocultado en todo este tiempo equella situación, desde cuando me estaba drogando…como pude dejar que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo… en fin un montón de cosas a las cuales yo trataba de responder, pero era imposible, por que el seguía hablando.  
  
De pronto, cuando él me hablaba noté que su voz sé quebró. Yo solo atine a pronunciar su nombre y estirar mis manos hacia él. Michael se dio vuelta…… sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas, sé sentó en la cama muy cerca de mí y me abrazo fuertemente y llorando por sobre mi hombro me dijo entre lagrimas "estuve tan asustado. Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, no vez que tú eres todo lo que tengo"  
  
Yo me odie tanto, me sentía tan miserable, como yo pude ser capaz de hacerlo sufrir así… justo a él. La única persona que siempre había estado conmigo. Llore también y le pedí una y otra vez disculpas… que de verdad no sabia que me había pasado… "lo siento, lo siento" le repetía.  
  
Él, cómo siempre seco mis lagrimas, y acomodo mi cabello tras la oreja. Y me dijo.  
  
Mimi, prométeme que jamas me asustaras asi nuevamente.  
  
te lo prometo… de veras Michael, nunca más (con una amplia sonrisa)  
  
Extrañaba tanto ver esa sonrisa.  
  
Perdóname…….  
  
esto, también es mi culpa… no debí dejarte tan sola…  
  
Michael…no…. No. Esto es solo culpa mía yo soy una mujer mayor y puedo cuidarme. Si esto me ha pasado ha sido solo por mi irresponsabilidad.  
  
Ah, pequeña… que susto. (Tomándola de las manos) pero ahora no debes preocuparte todos cuidaremos de ti… hasta que te repongas. Cuando te sientas mejor iremos unos días a la playa te parece… te acuerdas de ese viaje que teníamos planeado a la costa del pacifico … pues lo vamos hacer ahora… me han dicho que en esta época es maravilloso.  
  
Pero Michael, y tu trabajo…  
  
Va no te preocupes… le dije a Josh que se hiciera cargo de todo mientras estamos fuera y ante cualquier eventualidad que nos llame.  
  
Pobre Josh no crees de que ya es hora de que él jubile… Michael…. Y "el hada de Odaiba"  
  
Jubilar a Josh … con eso lo matas… no vez que él sigue convencido de que somos unos inútiles jajaja y por tu local no te preocupes… Jane se quedara a cargo y cualquier duda Palmon se la solucionara… te conté que Jane esta de novia con Davis…  
  
Ah???  
  
Mas tarde te lo explico ahora debes descansar… duerme pequeña.  
  
Michael……..  
  
que cosa…  
  
Yo.. no sé …  
  
Olvídalo….. Descansa.  
  
No, Michael antes de descansar debo contarte todo.  
  
A que te refieres…  
  
Jamas ha habido secretos entre nosotros…. Verdad  
  
No nunca…  
  
Debo contarte todo lo que me sucedió con Tom desde el principio  
  
¿Estas segura?  
  
Sí  
  
Michael se acomodo en la cama, y yo comencé a contarle todo desde el principio, lloraba a ratos… pero era algo que debía hacer… él me escucho atentamente hasta que termine… no me dijo nada… solo me beso en la frente y susurro al oído "ahora todo acabo" me recostó y puso a dormir… no volvimos a hablar mas del tema, ya no había nada mas que decir….  
  
Paso poco más de un mes, desde lo de Tom. Yo no había tenido ninguna noticia de él, nunca mas llamo, quizás estaba asustado. Por que Michael quería meterlo a la cárcel o por ultimo darle una paliza. Pero yo no pretendía volver a verlo… su imagen me aterraba… fue por eso que nuestros abogados, hablaron con él y llegaron al acuerdo que si se largaba de la ciudad no se levantarían cargos contra él……yo prefería que él se alejara lo más rápido de mi vida…  
  
Los golpes que él me propino habían sido más graves de lo que yo hubiese imaginado, él medico no se podía explicar como fui capaz de salir del departamento y manejar con 3 costillas rotas, el brazo derecho fracturado y un montón de lesiones por todo mi cuerpo. Solo ahora podía deslizarme libremente por la casa. Antes Michael debía cargarme para todos lados… pobre.  
  
Ambos pasábamos todo el día juntos, conversando en la terraza, escuchando música, realizando mis ejercicios, acompañándome al tratamiento y debes en cuando dábamos un paseo por el parque. El se quedaba conmigo por las noches hasta que yo dormía, incluso a veces él se quedaba dormido en mi pieza.  
  
Gracias a Dios, me iba recuperando rápidamente y mi tratamiento de desintoxicación estaba casi por terminar. Un día por la tarde….. Era martes…Siempre voy a recordar ese martes por la tarde, Palmon estaba en el local, ya que, yo le había rogado que fuera no me gustaba dejarlo solo tanto tiempo y quería también aprovechar para que ella saliera y se despejara un poco. Llebaba mucho tiempo de encierro en el apartamento.  
  
Michael y yo estabamos jugando canastas… cuando tuve la necesidad imperiosa de comer un pastel de crema con fresa… no quería molestarlo con mis caprichos, pero esas ganas por comer pastel me estaban volviendo loca. No pude resistirme mas y tuve que pedirle a que fuera al local a buscarme esos pásteles y que de paso se trajera a Palmon.  
  
Él salió con Betamon casi de inmediato. Yo por mientras me seguí saboreando con mis pasteles, cuando sono el timbre. … Abrí la puerta y vi parado ahí a Tom. Mi corazón se paralizo.  
  
Mimi, me invitas a pasar.  
  
No.  
  
Sé que lo que te hice no tiene perdón, quise disculparme en seguida contigo, pero Michael nunca te dejaba sola y no quería ocasionarte problemas con él  
  
Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.  
  
Lo sé, solo he venido a decirte que lo siento…por favor déjame pasar solo será un minuto.  
  
Ya me has dicho que lo sientes. Te agradezco tus disculpas. Y ahora por favor lárgate  
  
Mimi, por favor…  
  
No, que no entiendes……. Por favor es que no entiendes, no soporto siquiera verte……. lárgate (Mimi cierra la puerta pero Tom la ataja y de un solo empujón bota a Mimi al suelo y entra al departamento)  
  
¡¡¡POR QUE ERES ASI… YO SOLO VENGO A DISCULPARME!!!  
  
Tom … Tom.. . cálmate.  
  
PÁRATE… PÁRATE…,QUE QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO  
  
Por favor Tom…  
  
Como yo no me pare, él me levanto con uno solo de sus brazo. Me lanzo contra la muralla y para enseguida aprisionare tras ella, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, podía ver como el sudor caía a raudales por su frente. Con su otro brazo acaricio mi cabello y me dijo "yo te amo sabes" yo le rogué nuevamente que me soltara que me estaba haciendo daño, él me grito furioso "¡te he dicho que te amo, contéstame!" Yo en mi desesperación le grite que ya no lo amaba. …  
  
Eso….. Lo hizo estallar, me dio una cachetada tan fuerte, que más parecía un puñetazo, comenzó a golpearme sin cesar, en todas partes, menos en el rostro, con puros puntapiés destrozo mis piernas... .despues……. Bueno despues (con la voz muy quebrada) de un solo tirón me desgarro la polera y con las hilachas que le quedaron ato mis manos (las lagrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas) me dijo que a las perras como yo solo se les enseñaba de una sola manera. Me siguió golpeado como loco, comencé a sangrar por todas partes. Mientras me golpeaba rasgaba mi ropa desasiéndose de ellas … hasta que me dejo totalmente desnuda (ella agacho su cabeza para poder ocultar su cara de horrorizaron y vergüenza)  
  
Sus manos me apretaban con tal fuerza sobre la muralla que sentía como mis huesos se quebraban… trate de defenderme como pude…pero no tenia nada que hacer ante su terrible fuerza. Podía sentir como sus dedos se adentraban en mi carne. Me seguía gritando mas incoherencias … y golpeaba una y otra vez. Hasta que al final, me convertí en un despojo de ser humano. Yo pense que con eso se iba a acabar mi tortura. Pero luego… Él.… Ese desgraciado no conforme con eso…. Me arrojo al suelo y me dio puntapiés, hasta casi dejarme inconsciente (se cubrió la cara con sus manos, como si recordara como se defendía del ataque. Cuando creí que iba a desmayarme por el dolor el me dijo "nena no te duermas todavía, que falta la mejor parte"…..Ese maldito … el muy miserable… sé bajo sus pantalones…y... paseo su asquerosa lengua por todo mi cuerpo ….. y………Sé acerco a mí …para….  
  
  
  
Mimi, ya no soporto mas la presión y la angustia que le provocaban todos esos recuerdos y rompió en un llanto desconsolado que parecía que tenia guardado de hace mucho tiempo. Michael la abrazo y le pedía que se calmara. Kari fue rápido a la cocina por un vaso de agua con azúcar.  
  
Todos los demás estaban atónitos. No sé movían de sus puestos y no decían ni una palabra, no hallaban que hacer, ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para escuchar algo asi. No podían dejar de mirar incrédulos a su querida amiga, se les hacia inevitable recordar la imagen de aquella niña de once años que tenia una sonrisa que era capaz de cambiarle la cara a cualquiera, que le gustaba cantar y hacia reír a todos con sus excentricidades. Por que le había ocurrido algo asi a ella …  
  
Sora no pudo resistir mas y las lagrimas brotaron espontáneamente de sus ojos, su amiga, a la que todos alguna vez acusaron de malcriada, mimada y quejosa. Había pasado por todo sin quejarse, sin decírselo a nadie.  
  
Por fin Sora pudo entender las palabras de Mimi, el contar esta historia no era solo revelar su pasado, ella les estaba abriendo generosamente a todos, su corazón, para que encontraran ahí, esas remembranzas, que le pertenecen y atormentaban pero conforme va compartiendo esa carga, sus ataduras se van soltando, para dejarla por fin libre y a su pasado, que reposara tranquilo en el…… pasado.  
  
Ella no dudo mas, se levanto de su lugar y sé dirigió a su amiga, que seguía con su rostro oculto tras los brazos de Michael. Sora acaricio su cabeza. Con delicadas y suaves palabras fue consolándola, hasta que por fin levanto su rostro, que más que nada reflejaba un hondo sentimiento de vergüenza y culpabilidad.  
  
- Sora: Mimi, no te castigues mas… no te sigas torturando de ese modo…. No es tu culpa…. Eso ya paso… estas cosas, de verdad que marcan, te trauman… pero amiga tú eres mucho mas que solo ese momento… tu no eres solamente una mujer violada … eres Mimi Tachikawa… mi amiga… nuestra amiga…  
  
- TK: Es verdad, tú eres mi amiga… la que jugaba conmigo en el digimundo mientras todos los demás solo se preocupaban de entender lo que pasaba.  
  
- Joe: mi amiga, que me hacia sonrojar y siempre ponía muy nervioso. Pero que me decía las cosas sin rodeos…siempre de frente mirándome a los ojos..  
  
- Kari: Si Mimi… tú eres mi amiga, la que me enseño a maquillarme y a caminar con tacos…¿recuerdas?  
  
- Tai: Claro Mimi… tú eres de esas personas que no se olvidan… siempre recuerdo tu gran sensibilidad y la delicadeza de tu corazón que me hizo reaccionar en el digimundo y darme cuenta que no todos somos iguales.  
  
- Matt: siempre fuiste nuestra amiga… siempre…. Jamas me olvidare cuando me enseñaste a tocar a la guitarra.  
  
- Izzy: Mimi, recuerdas esa frase … "debes experimentar no todas las respuestas están en la teoría", tu me la enseñaste.  
  
- Sora: tu me diste el regalo mas preciado, me enseñaste el valor de la amistad y la nobleza del corazón.  
  
En cada uno de nosotros Mimi, has dejado tu marca, todos llevamos un poquito de ti en nuestro interior, y nos sentimos orgullosos de conocerte, de haber formado una amistad contigo.  
  
Todo el resto del grupo asintió. Los ojos de la chica, comenzaron nuevamente a nublarse por el peso de sus lagrimas trataba de hablar pero no tenia fuerzas para ello, por mas que lo intentaba, solo pudo brindarle a todos una sonrisa de agradecimiento… aquella sonrisa que todos ellos conocían tan bien.  
  
Las lagrimas, finalmente vencieron la resistencia que le ofrecían sus ojos y como grietas empezaron a surcar por todo su rostro, instintivamente ella saco su pañuelo para secarlas, pero la mano de Sora la detuvo.  
  
- Sora: anda Mimi, aprovecha y desahógate ahora…. Llora todo lo que quieras desásete por fin de todo eso, yo te ayudo…. amiga (Sora le tendió los brazos, para que su amiga se refugiara en ellos)  
  
- Mimi: pero debo terminar mi historia…  
  
- Michael: yo puedo seguir, por eso no te preocupes… hazle caso a tu amiga (le guiñeo un ojo)  
  
Mimi le sonrío muy agradecida, y pudo hacer por fin lo que deseaba, desde hace tanto tiempo… llorar… llorar tranquila, sin preocuparse de que la vieran asi, sin preocuparse de nada más. Solo llorar para poder olvidar.  
  
Michael, por su parte, se acomodo un poco, se arremango las mangas de su camisa encendió un cigarrillo… y cuando ya estaba por la mitad, se dispuso a hablar ante el expectante publico que lo esperaba. Algo en su rostro había cambiando la cara de seguridad que poseía sé había esfumado y una sombra cubrió sus ojos azules. Todos pudieron notar que a la historia todavía le quedaba algo más.  
  
- Michael: de todo el tiempo, que Mimi estuvo en recuperación, ese día fue el primero en que la deje sola, nunca pense que algo malo podría pasarle. Me demore mucho mas de lo que calcule en la repostería, estaba agarrotada de gente, además habían faltado dos chicas, por lo que tuve que quedar a ayudarles.  
  
Cuando por fin me desocupe, nos fuimos para la casa. Apenas llegamos. Note que todas las luces del departamento estaban apagadas, supe de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, a Mimi, nunca le ha gustado mucho la oscuridad. Los Digimons y yo subimos lo más rápido posible por las escaleras, mientras más me acercaba, mas me temía lo peor. No sé, algo me lo decía. Al llegar, note que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, entre lentamente. Y fue cuando la vi… esa imagen jamas saldrá de mi mente… Mimi estaba tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre, desnuda, llena de heridas en todo su cuerpo. Palmon no soporto la impresión y se desmayo. Cuando toque su cuerpo, estaba tan helado….. Me recorrió un escalofrío….. Yo…….. pense que ella estaba muerta, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía creerlo, gire su rostro y estaba intacto. Era ver su imagen de siempre …la abrace. … Maldije todo y a todos… pero ocurrió el milagro, de pronto sentí que Mimi tosía…mi sorpresa y alegría fue tan grande … no podía creerlo para mí ella había resucitado le grite a Betamon que llamara a una ambulancia. Y ella sin siquiera abrir los ojos me dijo "Michael, lo siento … no quería que pasaras por esto de nuevo" despues de eso volvió a quedar inconsciente, yo le pedía que resistiera que debía ser fuerte que ya venia la ambulancia…que no se rindiera.  
  
En el hospital estuvimos toda la noche, Palmon, ya estaba mejor, pero cada vez que comenzaba a hablarme sé ponía a llorar asi que al final la acurruque a mi lado para que durmiera. Esa noche le hice tantas promesas a Dios para que Mimi viviera….. Fue una vigilia horrible. Estuvo en el quirófano casi toda la noche… su vida colgaba de un hilo, veía correr a los médicos y enfermeras de un lado al otro, que pedían que llevaran mas sangre, plasma, epinefrina… y cosas asi.  
  
Finalmente como a las 6 de la mañana, se me acerco un policía, me dijo, que el sabia que no era el momento adecuado pero tenia que hablar conmigo. Él me contó que en las ropas de Mimi habían encontrado las huellas dactilares y semen de un tal Tom Haskinss, yo al escuchar ese nombre me maldije mil veces…. Debí haber encerrado a ese mal nacido. Nunca debí escuchar a Mimi, por que no le había dado una paliza. La rabia que tenia dentro era tan grande, que sentía que me consumía, el policía seguía hablando, no lo escuchaba. Me sentía un imbécil, como fui tan idiota…… me levante y me fui del hospital…. Iba a matar a ese desgraciado… sentía a lo lejos la voz de Betamon y Palmon. Pero no los tome encuentra… yo sabia perfectamente donde vivía ese infeliz… lo iba a matar con mis propias manos… no le iba a dejar un hueso entero.  
  
Llegue casi en 5 minutos al departamento de Tom, recuerdo que golpee la puerta y como no me abría la comencé a patearla hasta que la derribe, el departamento se veía desocupado, me dirigí a su habitación y ahí lo encontré, estaba preparando su maleta. Me miro con su cara llena de risa… y sin mas me dijo, que no me preocupara que el ahora si que se largaría para siempre de nuestras vidas…. Que no me preocupara por ella, que le había dejado el rostro intacto… asi no le costaría encontrar marido… "aunque me sentí tentado a darle un par de cortes con mi cuchillo…. Para que aprendiera… y se diera cuenta que aun con su rostro desfigurado yo la amaría". Ante ese comentario la poca cordura que me quedaba desapareció. Me abalance sobre él, comencé a golpearlo con toda mi rabia, Tom se defendía y me golpeaba muy duro pero mi rabia hacia que no sintiera los golpes. Lo tire al suelo y comencé a patearlo. Le volé los dientes….. Solo quería destrozarlo… no tengo otra explicación para mi comportamiento… estaba convertido en un enajenado. Él en un momento me pidió clemencia, que sé iría, que jamas sabríamos nuevamente de él. Yo le respondí que jamas sabríamos de él por que yo lo iba a matar. Con el codo rompí el vidrio de un cuadro que tenia en la muralla. , Lo agarre por el cuello dispuesto a matarlo cuando al final algo me detuvo.  
  
Era "la hiedra venenosa" de Palmon, ella me grito que me detuviera, yo no la escuche y me lance el vidrio a la otra mano, pero esta también la atajo Palmon, ella me pidió que me calmara, que Mimi me necesitaba, que debía calmarme… pero yo no quería escucharla…. Solo quería matarlo…. Ese desgraciado no merecía estar un segundo mas en este mundo. En eso Betamon apareció y me dijo "Michael, cuando Mimi despierte podrías ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos, sabiendo que tus manos están manchadas con sangre"  
  
Eso fue lo único que me hizo despertar, solté el trozo de vidrio y le dije a los Digimons que ya estaba bien… "anda Palmon, ya puedes soltarme" llame por celular a la policía y nos quedamos en el lugar hasta que ellos llegaron y sé llevaron a Tom.  
  
Nosotros volvimos al Hospital, cuando llegamos Davis y Jane estaban ahí.  
  
Davis: Michael, el conserje del edificio nos contó todo….. sabes como esta  
  
Michael: sinceramente no…. Los médicos la tuvieron en el quirófano gran parte de la noche… no se como estará ella ahora.  
  
Jane: y ustedes donde estaban????  
  
Michael: deteniendo al desgraciado  
  
Iba a continuar, cuando uno de los médicos me aparto del grupo y dijo que tenia los resultados de Mimi.  
  
Michael….. La señorita Tachikawa, esta en una situación muy delicada. La operación fue exitosa, pero el no saber cuando tiempo estuvo inconsciente nos hace casi imposible determinar la gravedad del daño en su sistema nervioso.  
  
A que se refiere….  
  
Bueno…. Debo serle sincero hay una posibilidad entre mil… que ella vuelva a ser la misma persona que usted conoce. ….. Puede tener parálisis… o quedar con algún tipo de deficiencia. Eso no lo sabremos como tampoco sí estos serán permanentes o temporales  
  
Me esta diciendo…… que puede quedar vegetal  
  
Todo va a depender de cuanto demore en recuperar su conciencia… si no reacciona este día… creo que tendría que asimilar la idea de que ella quedara con una grave secuela…. Y si no reacciona dentro de la semana….. Ella podría quedar vegetal.  
  
…. PERO USTED TIENE QUE HACER ALGO…..  
  
Cálmate…. Hacemos todo lo posible  
  
VAMOS… DEBE HABER ALGO MAS QUE PUEDA HACER.  
  
Michael, (hablándole con tono fraternal) te conozco desde pequeño… era muy amigo de tu padre…. Sé lo mucho que quieres a esta chica…. Y créeme, yo haría cualquier cosa para que ella estuviera bien…. Pero Michael…. Nosotros solo somos médicos, no somos dioses.  
  
Lo sé, es que no puedo imaginarme el resto de mi vida sin ella.  
  
Debes tener fe, Dios siempre escucha las plegarias que vienen del corazón.  
  
Sí  
  
Debo hablarte de otro asunto igualmente delicado, ……ella esta …… embarazada….  
  
¡Que! …. Ese desgraciado, la dejo embarazada……maldito bastardo…. fuck…. fuck  
  
Cálmate, no fue producto de la violación…… esto es bastante anterior.  
  
Ella no me dijo nada…… ¡¡¡no puede ser!!!  
  
Estoy casi 100 por ciento seguro, de que ella tampoco lo sabe… apenas tiene mes y medio…. Es increíble que no lo haya perdido, despues de esto.  
  
Quizás hubiese sido mejor que lo perdiera…..  
  
Te entiendo…. no será fácil aceptarlo para ella  
  
Me sentí abrumado con todas las noticias, antes de irse, el medico dijo que podría verla dentro de unas horas. Me acerque a donde estaba el grupo y les conté solo una parte de mi conversación con el. Me deje caer en el sillón, comencé a recordar todas las cosas que pase con Mimi, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos. Davis y Jane escuchaban atentos mis remembranzas… Palmon y Betamon complementaban mis historias.  
  
En un determinado momento sentí la necesidad imperioso de estar en una capilla, me pare y Palmon me pregunto que a donde iba. Le dije que tenia que buscar mi fe, que en estas circunstancias solo ella me quedaba. Y……. Esperar un milagro…… ella me dijo que me acompañaría…. Hicieron lo mismo Betamon y los otros chicos.  
  
Pase mucho tiempo en la capilla de la iglesia, no rece, ni pedí nada…. Solo pensaba en Mimi…. En todos los proyectos que teníamos por realizar aun… en nuestros sueños….. Los planes. Pero, por sobre todo recordaba él ultimo tiempo que pasamos juntos, donde hablábamos y hablábamos, como sino nos hubiéramos visto en años. Conversábamos de todo, como tomar vacaciones, ideas para su local y su expansión.….. Nos narrábamos anécdotas, donde todo nos causaba risa…. Esos días fueron tan agradables, era como si volviéramos a ser niños….  
  
La voz de Jane, me volvió a la realidad…. La enfermera, nos habían autorizados a pasar a ver a Mimi. Con Palmon entramos de inmediato a su habitación, ella estaba ahí tendida…llena de tubos por todas partes, conectada a un respirador… ahora podía notar las tremendas marcas que los golpes habían dejado en su cuerpo La pequeña Palmon lloraba en silencio, la tomo de su mano y la acaricio suavemente……. Yo solo me acerque y me senté en una silla a su lado y la observaba…… no decía nada …. Me costaba creer que la persona que estaba ahí, era Mimi.  
  
Pasamos horas ahí adentro, hasta que una enfermera nos pidió que saliéramos…. Los buenos de Davis y Jane estaban afuera esperándonos con almuerzo, Betamon por su parte… dormía en una banca.  
  
Conversamos un rato, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar…. Me desesperaba la idea de que no reaccionara, y no poder hacer nada mas que sentarme a esperar.  
  
Despues de mucho insistir con el medico, conseguimos quedarnos Palmon y yo a alojar en la pieza….. Por mas que les pedimos a Betamon y a los chicos que se fueran a casa ellos insistieron en pasar la noche en el hospital.  
  
Palmon esta vez, no lloro, ni tampoco se altero todo lo contrario, le comenzó a conversar a Mimi, sin parar… le hablo de todo …como se conocieron, sus primeras digeevoluciones, cuando les daban sus rabietas…. Paso mucho tiempo y Mimi, no hacia nada….. Pero Palmon no se rendía……. Yo la observaba admirado, en verdad parecían hermanas. Eran ya las 4 de la madrugada, Palmon estaba que se caía de sueño, le pedí que por favor durmiera, que yo le hablaría a Mimi. Me costo convencerla, pero finalmente acepto.  
  
Le hable de muchas cosas, sobre la empresa, de unas chicas que había conocido y que sé yo mas …. Pero al final termine hablando sobre nuestros recuerdos, todas nuestras aventuras…. Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas…. "Recuerdas cuando té querías teñir el pelo rubio y me pediste que te ayudara a preparar la formula y aplicarlo. Yo no tenia idea… y te deje el pelo rosa…. Cuando pense que me matarías. Te miraste al espejo y quedaste fascinada"  
  
A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, no perdía la esperanza en que ella despertaría…. Me había parado de la silla, miraba por la ventana en forma distraída, cuando siento "Michael, que lugar tan feo es este"…. Me di vuelta incrédulo…. No podía creerlo Mimi, estaba tratando de sentarse con el tubo en la mano…. Hasta el día de hoy no me explico como pudo quitárselo.  
  
Yo quede paralizado, mi mano se estrello con fuerza en mi rostro y sonreí como un tonto. No atine a nada solo grite ¡Palmon, Mimi reacciono!, Palmon despertó sobresaltada, de la pura impresión salto a los brazos de Mimi… Yo comencé a llamar al medico…Y luego volví a la habitación.  
  
Me paseaba de un lado a otro, con la cara llena de risa. Mimi, me miraba con los ojos totalmente ensombrecidos…. Note que los recuerdos de lo sucedido estaban volviendo a su mente. Trate de animarla… me senté en la cama junto con ella….. le apreté su manos y le dije "sabia, que no te irías"  
  
Ella me sonrío y dos lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, se refugio en mis brazos y le acaricie la espalda, un muy tenue quejido me recordó, que tenia todo su cuerpo destrozado.  
  
El medico, al comprobar su buen estado, se retiro pidiéndonos que la dejáramos reposar…. Palmon sé acostó en la cama junto a ella… no sé decían casi nada…. Pero era fácil saber que se estaban comunicando. Se quedaron dormidas, yo las miraba con tanto alivio…. Sentí que de nuevo mi alma volvía al cuerpo. Iba a hablar con Davis y Jane cuando la voz de Mimi me detuvo  
  
Michael, no te vayas por favor  
  
solo iba a hablar con Jane y Davis  
  
¿Están aca?  
  
Sí  
  
Disculpa, yo solo causo problemas.  
  
No…. No… no…. No digas esas estupideces, sabes que no es verdad, vamos pequeña descansa. Mañana conversaremos.  
  
Michael, pude sentir cuando tu y Palmon me hablaban, yo en verdad solo los tengo a ustedes y no pude soportar la idea de que no los vería más.  
  
Me acerque, por fin podía ver la inmensa soledad de su corazón, esa necesidad tan grande de sentirse querida tenia una justificación, ahora podía verla. Me senté a su lado, tomando sus manos le dije  
  
Me alegra el saber que a pesar de todo, pudieras sentir nuestra presencia. Tu sabes mejor que nadie, que Palmon siempre estará contigo. Y …. Yo té prometí que jamas te dejaría sola…. Me conoces soy un hombre de palabra y voy a cumplirla. Pero no por que me sienta obligado…. Es por que quiero hacerlo.  
  
(Acariciando el cabello de Michael) tú eres una de las mejores cosas, que me han pasado en la vida.  
  
Y tu, en la mía (se miran por un largo tiempo)  
  
¿Davis y Jane están aca?  
  
Si, no se han despegado del hospital ni un solo momento, ahora están esperando afuera…. Iba a hablar con ellos. Además Jane en su estado, no puede esforzarse tanto.  
  
Es verdad, si ya va a cumplir siete meses de embarazo. Diles que pasen, no me importa lo que diga el medico, quiero tener a mi gente muy cerca  
  
Conforme pasaban los días en el Hospital Mimi se iba poniendo cada vez mejor de salud, pero su estado anímico cada vez era mas bajo, a veces la encontraba llorando desconsoladamente o como en la mayoría de las veces, con la vista perdida por la ventana. Hablaba cada vez menos, no se estaba alimentando. El sicólogo, nos decía que era normal, que estaba en el periodo mas bajo, donde debía asimilar todo lo que le había ocurrido.  
  
Palmon, trataba de animarla, pero ella misma no podía sacarse la culpa que sentía por haber dejado sola a Mimi. Yo no podía hacer nada, solo hacerla pensar en otras cosas, me sentía muy inútil, cada vez que la veía, tratando de mirarse al espejo…. Ella simplemente no podía….. No soportaba ver su imagen.  
  
Un par de días antes de irnos del hospital, estaba yo ordenando sus cosas cuando, me hablo… eran las primeras palabras que decía en muchos días.  
  
Supongo, Michael, que los médicos ya te habrán dicho que Tom….. esta vez……. No…… solo…se conformo con golpearme. Creo que lo debiste suponer, en cuanto me viste. (en un susurro)  
  
(Agachando la cabeza) si, los médicos, me lo dijeron, casi de inmediato…… para ser sincero, no se me paso por la mente, estaba tan seguro al principio que estabas muerta y cuando reaccionaste, no me preocupe de nada más. (Terminando en una tímida sonrisa) .Quería decirte…. Que, tu sab……  
  
Recuerdas esa vez, que te hable de los emblemas, ¿Te acuerdas de cual es el mío?  
  
Si, claro que lo recuerdo…. El tuyo es……. la pureza  
  
Que irónico…. ¿Verdad? …. Yo, no sé…. Por que de todos los emblemas, tuve que tener el de la pureza o por que yo si era la portadora de la pureza tubo que pasarme esto…. Me siento tan sucia… tan sucia… ¿cómo puede alguien portar la pureza si se siente podrida hasta las entrañas? ……….  
  
Mimi, tu misma me explicaste, que eso mas que un emblema, era tu corazón, él vinculo que té unía a tus amigos, es tu espíritu….. La gracia que te unió con Palmon…. Es tu esencia, y esta no puede ensuciarse.  
  
Si, a eso es lo que me refiero…. Ahora todo esta sucio…. Ya no hay pureza dentó de mí……..  
  
Claro que la hay…… o es acaso que ¿ya no quieres a Palmon?  
  
Claro que la quiero…… tu sabes que yo la quiero mas que a nada……..  
  
Vez, la pureza, esta en tus venas, puedo verla a través del brillo que tienen tus ojos, puedo notarla, incluso en la amargura de tu voz…. Lo que te ha ocurrido, no borra tu pureza….. Es mas yo puedo ver como la realza, cruzando por esas lagrimas que caen por tus mejillas…… acaso no te das cuenta que la pureza de tu ser es la que te ha llevado a esto…….. Es increíble que con la edad que tienes sigas teniendo en tu corazón la pureza de un chiquillo.  
  
Tengo miedo, me asusta tanto el pensar que esto me cambie….. Yo, yo me siento distinta….. Creo que he perdido la pureza dentro de mi corazón……….. Creo que jamas la volveré a ver brillar….. y eso me separa para siempre de mi pasado…. De mis amigos……..mi familia.  
  
Ella no ha muerto, veras que tengo razón, yo la siento dentro de ti y sé que Palmon también. Solo debes darte tiempo para reponerte.  
  
¿Me he estado comportando como una chica mimada verdad?  
  
No…….. claro que no…… lo que estas pasando no es nada fácil  
  
Será muy afortunada, la chica que se case contigo…….  
  
¿Casarme? Vaya Mimi, ahora si que me estas preocupando….. De veras no pense que estuvieras tan mal…. Será mejor que llame al sicólogo….. Para que te examine tu cabeza…….  
  
Jajajajajajajajajajaja……… que tonteras hablas.  
  
Vaya, que bien, por fin Miss Tachikawa, nos ha regalado una sonrisa…..  
  
Jajajaja….. No me hagas seguir riendo, que todavía me duelen algunas partes.  
  
El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y no le contaba aun, sobre su embarazo, es que no podía ella se veía tan repuesta, comenzaba nuevamente a sonreír, me partía el alma saber que con esa noticia la sumergiría en otra depresión, no hallaba que hacer, el tiempo tampoco era mi aliado, mientras mas dejara que este pasara, ella podría darse cuenta.  
  
Asi que me decidí a contárselo, recuerdo que fue el primer día que estabamos en casa, en nuestra antigua casa donde ambos crecimos, nadie de nosotros pudo volver a ese apartamento, además a Mimi le haría mucho mejor un lugar con mas espacios abiertos y con vistas más agradables.  
  
Ella todavía estaba en cama, por su condición se encontraba aun débil. Me senté junto a ella y trate de actuar lo más normal posible, pero creo que mis ojos me delataron. Por que vi como su rostro se angustiaba.  
  
Mimi, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte, es un tema muy delicado… no lo había hablado antes esperando a que te repusieras….  
  
Es sobre Tom, verdad  
  
No, ósea sí, mas bien mas o menos.  
  
Michael no te entiendo  
  
(Levantándose de la cama y pasándose la mano por su cabello) hay algo que los médicos me contaron…. Por favor prométeme que lo tomaras con calma….. Mimi, lo que sucede.  
  
Por favor no me digas, que estoy embarazada, por favor no me lo digas.  
  
Yo, este…. Si, estas embarazada.  
  
Mimi se quedo petrificada, no dijo nada, ni siquiera movió un músculo, parecía un maniquí. Me acerque a su lado, ella tomo una cabecera y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y comenzó a mecerse con ella, sus ojos evitaban mirarme. Unos sollozos escapaban de su boca y yo sujete sus manos para tratar de calmarla, cuando me dijo.  
  
Que haré… Michael, que haré.  
  
Vamos, tranquila, eso ….. Bueno……. No sé que decirte pequeña. Lo siento  
  
Solo dime una cosa……. ¿Fue producto de la violación?  
  
No, ya tienes 2 meses y casi una semana.  
  
Ahhhhhhhh………no puede ser……. te juro que yo me cuide…….Dios……Dios……. Dios.  
  
No te torture mas, tu sabes que esto esta dentro de las probabilidades….. Vamos.  
  
(Llorando… no pudo contenerse mas) ¿alguien mas lo sabe?  
  
No, solo yo ni siquiera lo sabe Palmon.  
  
Ella se quedo pensativa, mientras sus lagrimas seguían corriendo. Ella se apoyaba en mi hombro… y seguía sollozando.  
  
Siento, que soy una persona marcada…….  
  
No digas eso……. Tu sabes que no es asi………vamos…….regálame una sonrisa. Esto también lo solucionaremos. Ya veras……  
  
No esto lo debo solucionar yo sola.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Mimi me dijo…………  
  
El relato de Michael fue interrumpido por la mano de Mimi que se posaba sobre su hombro, este callo inmediatamente, dejando que la chica tomara la palabra.  
  
- Mimi: Fue en ese momento en que le dije a Michael……. Que……… no iba a tener ese bebe.  
  
1.1.1 Continuara  
  
Disculpen, la tardanzapero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer…. Espero compensarlos con este capitulo de XXL (extra extra large)  
  
No olviden de dejar sus reviws…..ok  
  
Hacen bien para la autoestima 


	10. el milagro

Décima Parte  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio, las palabras que pronuncio Mimi, venían cargadas con una extraña frialdad….  
  
"No, no es frialdad" penso Sora, "es solo, que no quiere volver a desmoronarse" se dijo para sí, Mimi la miraba extrañada… sus ojos le brindaban tanta cordialidad, como nunca antes los había sentido de su amiga.  
  
Mimi, carraspeo un poco y dirigiendo su voz a Sora le dijo "me asombra, el que me conozcas tanto" ninguno de los otros presentes, entendió el comentario…. Solo notaron a una Sora muy sorprendida.  
  
- Mimi: Cuando Michael, me contó sobre mi embarazo, mi primera reacción fue querer morir, el solo saber que algo de él crecía dentro de mí me asqueaba, era una idea que no podía soportar, lo único que me detuvo para no terminar con mi vida. Fue el hecho, de encontrarme tan débil sin fuerzas. Me abrume, sencillamente no lo pude soportar.  
  
Creía que la vida se había ensañado conmigo, maldije en silencio todo, desde el día que nací. Sentía tanta rabia. No quería ni siquiera tocarme, no quería tocar el cuerpo donde crecía algo de él.  
  
Por eso no dude en querer abortar, ya que en el estado de Nueva York, es legal para este tipo de casos. Le pedí a Michael que no le contara esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Palmon.  
  
Yo sabia que esa criatura, era inocente de todo…. Y que era yo la gran responsable…… pero no podía tenerlo ni un minuto mas dentro de mi ser. Pensaba que esa era la razón del por que me sentía tan podrida por dentro. (sonríe con pesar)  
  
El medico fue a hablarme sobre el asunto y me dijo que hasta los tres meses, es el marco que daba la ley para practicar el aborto. También era el plazo clínico para que yo no corriese ningún riesgo. Por mi estado de salud, no podía practicármelo de forma inmediata, debería esperar unas dos semanas. La idea de tener que esperar no me agradaba para nada…….. No quería sentir su presencia dentro de mí.  
  
Empece a tener pesadillas a diario, mi conciencia me castigaba, me sentía como una asesina. No pude soportar mas asi que sé lo conté a Palmon……. (Riendo en forma sombría) a la pobre tuve que explicarle primero que era estar embarazada, a pesar de que había visto a Jane y a tantas otras, no penso que asi naciéramos nosotros. Cuando por fin me desahogue……ella me pregunto acaso la decisión que había tomado era la única posible, acaso no existiría una menos drástica. Yo solo guarde silencio……. Quizás hubieran otras soluciones, pero yo no quería otras, me ensañe con la pobre criatura. Palmon entendió como me sentía. Y aunque pude liberarme con ella no conseguía estar tranquila, sentía una angustia tan grande, como si me carcomiera las entrañas.  
  
Un día, en que yo comencé a dar mis primeros pasos por la casa, Jane y Davis fueron a visitarnos. Jane estaba inmensa con su embarazo…. Ya le faltaba poco para tener al bebe. Ellos venían a comunicarnos, que habían decidido casarse y que por favor nosotros con Michael fuéramos sus padrinos.  
  
Jane: para nosotros, seria un gran honor que aceptaran, tanto Davis como yo les debemos mucho.  
  
Mimi: ohhhhhh, pero que linda noticia……. Es lo más maravilloso que he escuchado este ultimo tiempo claro que aceptamos. ¿Verdad, Michael? ………..  
  
Michael: claro que si, eso ni lo duden…….. Se casaran despues que nazca la criatura….  
  
Davis: Sí…. Jejejejejejeje….. será algo extraño  
  
Mimi: y ya saben si va a ser hombrecito o niñita.  
  
Jane: no…. Davis es un anticuado y no quiere saberlo.  
  
Michael: a mí tampoco me gustaría saberlo……… Oigan tengo una ideas…. , Por que no celebran su matrimonio aca…. Seria estupendo.  
  
Mimi: que buena idea, no les parece ¿o ya tiene otro lugar?  
  
Davis: no tenemos ninguno todavía….. Pero no queremos abusar. Van a pensar que por eso les pedimos que fueran nuestros padrinos.  
  
Michael: no digas tonteras…. Esta decidido lo harán aquí, eso sí con una condición.  
  
Mimi: no, dos condiciones  
  
Davis y Jane: ¿cuál? (los quedan mirando con ojos de plato)  
  
Mimi: lo primero es que nosotros seremos los padrinos de su bebe….. all right  
  
Jane: oh yes….. it´s wonderfull  
  
Michael: y la segunda… Por favor cuéntennos, como es que se pusieron de novios…. Nosotros con Mimi tenemos como mil teorías.  
  
Davis y Jane rieron, ante la pregunta de Michael. Pero accedieron gustosos a contarnos como fue todo su romance. Fue un momento muy agradable, yo podía ver como Davis acariciaba el vientre de Jane y hablaba con tanto cariño de su futuro bebe. Me corroía la rabia y la envidia el verlos tan felices. Pero lo que realmente me estaba consumiendo de la envidia…. Era ver que ellos tendrían un bebe, uno que ellos quisieron tener, que fue producto del amor, que les iluminaría la vida para siempre, que los convertiría en otras personas y lo más importante seria el fruto permanente de su amor, cada vez que lo vieran, se verían a ellos mismos cuando se conocieron. En cambio yo ………prefería no recordar.  
  
Luego de una semana, me encontraba en el invernadero con Palmon, cuando Michael llega muy feliz con Davis. De lo mas abrazados, ambos fumándose un puro y riéndose de cualquier de buena gana.  
  
Davis: Mimi, felicítame, soy padre de un muy bien formado varón.!!!!!!!!  
  
Mimi: ohhhhh, pero que alegría, pues claro que te felicito. Un varón pero que bien. (se lanzo a los brazos de Davis)  
  
Davis: pase a buscar a rizitos de oro, para contarle y que me acompañara a fumar un buen tabaco. Pero cuando le dije. Que pasáramos por ti, no quiso, dijo que estabas muy débil todavía …. Pero anda Mimi, acompáñanos, Jane quiere verte.  
  
Michael: es que Mimi no debe hacer esfuerzos.  
  
Yo sabia perfectamente, por que Michael no quería que fuera. Pero no podía fallarles a mis amigos, que se habían portado tan bien conmigo durante todo este tiempo. Asi que le dije a Michael "vamos, no te preocupes iremos solo por un ratito, si me siento mal nos volvemos de inmediato" él solo me sonrío preocupado y acepto.  
  
Cuando vi a Jane en la clínica, acurrucada junto a su bebe…….. Era una cosa tan pequeñita, tan indefensa, me daban unas ganas locas de tenerlo en mis brazos. Era tan hermoso. Con esos ojitos, que serpenteaban por todos lados y sus dedos que trataban de aferrarse de lo que sea. Tuve ganas de llorar y salir corriendo. Yo no iba a tener el privilegio de sentir eso, por lo que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.  
  
Michael, noto mi conmoción y me pregunto acaso yo me sentía bien. Yo asentí rápidamente y me dirigí donde Jane exclamando "uy gracias a dios esta preciosura salió idéntica a la mama" Jane muerta de risa me respondió "era lo que yo mas rogaba". A Davis no le parecieron muy agradables nuestras bromas, pero al final río igual…. Estaba demasiado feliz como para ponerse de mal humor. Estuvimos conversando muy amenamente, los chicos, se retiraron a hacerle algunas compras al bebe. Cuando quedamos solas Jane me dijo:  
  
Yo pense, que el solo hecho de poder estar con Davis, era la máxima felicidad que podía aspirar. Pero ahora que tengo a mi hijo entre mis brazos, entiendo cuando hablan de la felicidad completa.  
  
Ya lo creo que si, té vez tan contenta, si hasta puedo sentir a la felicidad expeler de ti y de Davis.  
  
Con lo que te ha ocurrido, sé que no querrás saber de amor y de hombres por mucho tiempo, pero clausures tu corazón, sé que estas aun muy herida y con mucho miedo. Te enamoraste y la vida te castigo de la peor manera. Pero sabes… por experiencia te digo uno no ve lo evidente…. Hazme caso, no cierres tu corazón, eres una mujer preciosa y muy buena. El amor esta esperándote en algún lugar, en el que menos te esperas.  
  
Gracias, tratare de seguir tu consejo, el amor……esa palabra me duele tanto.  
  
El regreso a casa con Michael fue muy silencioso, yo estaba absorta mirando la ventana, mi mente pensaba en tantas cosas, que la sentía muy pesada. El auto sé detuvo, me sorprendí al notar que nos encontrábamos en un lugar muy distinto a nuestra casa.  
  
Estabamos en un mirador, que daba a la bahía de Nueva York. Ese lugar lo recordaba tan bien, era ahí, en donde nos reuníamos a ver los fuegos artificiales para el año nuevo. Si darme cuanta Michael abrió mi puerta y con una parafernalica reverencia me dijo:  
  
Acaso creías, que en tu primara salida, iba a dejar que solo vieras una clínica.  
  
(con una leve sonrisa) Son agradables, las tardes de primavera……  
  
No te hizo muy bien ver a Jane hoy, verdad  
  
Todo lo contrario…. Me hizo mejor de lo que creí, me hizo pensar mucho.  
  
Pensabas….. en …  
  
Sí……. Sobre mi embarazo. Me da tanta rabia el pensar, que él bebe de Davis y Jane nació fruto del amor, que solo les traerá felicidad. Son tan afortunados. Yo solo al pensar en el mío me da vergüenza, mucho dolor…y rabia.  
  
(Acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y acariciando su mejilla) no deberías pensar asi Mimi. Tu amabas a Tom con todo tu corazón, cuando concebiste a ese bebe y creo que a su manera él también te amaba, es mas creo que él aun te sigue amando. Las cosas se pusieron fuera de control, eso es verdad. Pero esa criatura que llevas en tu vientre se creo con el mismo amor, que el bebe de Jane y Davis. Tu rabia y frustración para con Tom no deberías desembocarla hacia esa cosita que llevas dentro de ti.  
  
(Desviando la mirada) eso lo sé.  
  
(Tomándole su mano) no te estoy juzgando Mimi. La decisión es tuya y créeme de verdad créeme. Yo la apoyo. Solo quiero que veas un poco más allá.  
  
Yo… (soltándose de la mano de él) no voy a abortar……. Hoy pude darme cuenta que no es lo correcto. Esa no es mi forma de actuar, no estaría siendo yo misma. Pero no quiero tampoco a ese bebe cerca de mí… jamas podría quererlo, pero por lo menos quiero darle la oportunidad, de que nazca y pueda tener un futuro. Tendré al bebe, pero lo daré en adopción. Cuando él nazca no quiero ni verlo. Me entiendes…. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por él….. Podrías encargarte de que este en un buen lugar donde no le falte nada.  
  
Claro que si, de eso no te preocupes.  
  
(De manera súbita ella lo abraza) tengo miedo…. No sé de que pero estoy muy asustada.  
  
Tranquila, vamos tranquila…. Todo va a estar bien.  
  
La boda de Davis y Jane fue preciosa, como tenia solo cuatro meses de embarazo, pude asistir sin llamar la atención de nadie. Esos días me relaje no pense en mis problemas….Fue muy agradable Los días posteriores, transcurrieron lentamente, yo me reintegraba de apoco a mis labores, lo hacia mientras no se me notara nada. No quería que la gente me viera embarazada. Fueron meses difíciles, el sentir al bebe dentro de mí. Me alteraba de sobremanera. Estaba muy tensa. Debo confesarles que en muchos momentos me sentía tan arrepentida de no haber abortado.  
  
Incluso……. Una vez. Estaba en mi habitación; Desde lo de Tom había pedido que me retiraran todos los espejos, no soportaba ver mi imagen. Haciendo memoria estaba como loca buscando una chaleca de mama, no podía encontrarla por ningún lado, había dado vuelta todo el lugar, las mucamas tampoco lo encontraron, partí a la habitación de Michael, para ver si ahí lo hallaba, estaba en su closet trajinado, cierro la puerta y me encuentro con un espejo de tamaño completo, me vi embarazada. Esa imagen no la pude evitar. Trate de tocar mi vientre por primera vez, quizás de acariciarlo, pero de pronto el recuerdo de Tom se vino a mi mente y la rabia me consumió. Tome un ánfora que se encontraba en su mesita de diario y la lance contra el espejo. Luego me tumbe en el suelo y me puse a llorar. Michael, extrañamente venia entrando a la recamara. Al verme asi, corrió hasta mí.  
  
- Michael, es tan difícil…… es tan difícil…. Te juro que yo trato.  
  
Tranquila, pequeña. Ya…. Ya paso…. No debes pasar estos malos ratos.  
  
No hay caso, es tan difícil hacer esto, quisiera que naciera mañana y no verlo nunca más (se cubre el rostro con sus manos)  
  
Ya, vamos. Esto ya pasara. Por favor, ya no te atormentes más. Sé que té estas esforzando.  
  
No lo quiero…………. No lo quiero.  
  
Asi los meses fueron transcurriendo, todo mas menos en calma, por fin mi cuerpo había recuperado en gran parte su fuerza de antaño, pero que se veía un poco disminuida por el embarazo. Debo decirles que los últimos meses estuvieron muy agradables. Fue un embarazo bastante tranquilo. Palmon, Michael y hasta Betamon se desvivieron por atenderme. Era divertido, yo suspiraba y los tres se alarmaban y me preguntaban acaso estaba bien. Yo me divertía mucho viéndolos. Palmon leía y leía textos sobre el parto. No quería que nada me pasara, como ella decía estaría preparada para todo… Michael por su parte, se la pasaba hablando con los médicos preguntándoles de todo, por que yo no tenia antojos, por que comía tan poco, por que estaba tan cansada etc. Y Betamon ensayaba una y otra vez lo que el mismo denomino "operación Mimi" que consistía en todo el proceso que haríamos si el bebe se llegase a adelantar. Jejejejejejejejeje.  
  
Ya tenia ocho meses, sentía mi cuerpo tan pesado, los pies se me hinchaban a cada rato, si ya casi no podía estar en pie, recuerdo que estaba en mi habitación me había ido a tender por un rato. Michael entro, para ver si estaba bien.  
  
Claro que lo estaría, si no me sintiera tan pesada….. Mira sí esta (tomándose el vientre) inmensa.  
  
Té vez muy linda asi, sabes  
  
eres un mentiroso  
  
(Apoyando su oreja en el vientre de ella) estoy seguro que es un chico…. Se mueve mucho.  
  
(Con los ojos muy sombríos) me alegra que por lo menos tu sientas algo de afecto por este pequeño. Yo…. No puedo  
  
Claro que siento afecto por él, esta cosita que esta adentro, tiene mucho de ti. Es algo tuyo….  
  
Y también de Tom  
  
Insisto será un varón.  
  
Recuerdas lo que té pedí.  
  
Si esta listo, apenas nazca sé lo llevaran  
  
Tan rápido…..  
  
Asi son las reglas.  
  
De veras crees que será hombre…..  
  
Estoy seguro…..  
  
¿Cómo lo haces para que todo sé vea tan sencillo?  
  
Ohhhhh………….. Esa fue una gran patada.  
  
Yo no pude responder, por que esa había sido una tremenda contracción que me había dado, luego vino otra y otra, hasta que de pronto me di cuenta que había roto la fuente. Michael se puso histérico y comenzó a gritar para todos lados. Al final tuve que esperar que Palmon llegara, era la mas calmada de todos, yo estaba bastante nerviosa y el que Palmon repitiera a cada rato todos los pasos que había leído en el libro, no ayudaba a que yo me sintiera tranquila. Betamon por su parte parecía un jefe de la policía dirigiendo el transito en la casa. Era una escena que daba mucha risa. Tengo la impresión de haber visto por lo menos diez maletas ir de un lado para otro. Siendo que yo solo prepare una.  
  
- Michael: era la primera vez que participaba en un embarazo, ni siquiera tuve hermanos o primos para hacerme alguna referencia. Me sentía muy inútil. Y Mimi que pierde el control con facilidad. jajajajaja  
  
- Mimi: a que te refieres, estaba embarazada, y ustedes casi se fueron al hospital dejándome en casa.  
  
- Michael: eso fue un error de calculo.  
  
- Tai: no puedo creerlo olvidaste a Mimi. Jajajajajajaja (sobándose el estomago de risa)  
  
- Michael: bueno lo importante es que llegamos con ella a la clínica sin ningún problema.  
  
- Mimi: si el único problema fue, que todo lo teníamos planeado para que Palmon me acompañase en el pabellón, pero cuando la vieron dijeron, que era imposible que un Digimon entrara a esa área, las reglas lo prohibían terminantemente. Asi que a Michael, le toco entrar conmigo, la idea no lo alegro mucho. Ahora que recuerdo él decía a cada segundo "es importante que yo este ahí" el pobre le asustan demasiado estas cosas.  
  
- Michael: no soporto estar ahí, sin hacer nada y ver como ella se queja y se queja, si pareciera que se iba a morir. Mas encima todos esos médicos con sus uniformes mas parecían extraterrestres a punto de abducirla, que humanos. Además, tu Mimi apretabas tan fuerte mi mano, que casi me la fracturas. Todo era una locura. Hubo un momento en que la sala se lleno a olor como a cloroformo, o liquido de anestesia que me anduvo como medio desmayando.  
  
- Mimi: Vaya y sigues con esa historia, jamas hubo olor asi, yo no sentí nada de eso, sino más bien note que de repente soltaste mi mano y te sentaste cerca de la cama en una especie de bandeja y yo comencé a gritarte que no te desmayaras ahora, "despierta, Michael anda despierta". Obviamente él no reacciono sino mucho rato despues. Cuando siento que otra persona coge mi mano y muy suavemente me dice que me calme que todo estará bien solo debía respirar en forma normal. Esa voz era inconfundible, pero no entendía como podía estar ahí. Era Lillymon, no podía creerlo pense que deliraba, cuando vi detrás de todo ese uniforme verde sus grandes ojos cubiertos por las alcaparras.  
  
- Joe: Lillymon, entro al pabellón, pero como, eso es imposible.  
  
- Tai: bueno Lillymon es casi del porte de Mimi. Pero como se tapo esas alas.  
  
- Mimi: se cubrió todo con el uniforme verde, sus hojas, pétalos, enredaderas, todo. Los médicos no se dieron ni cuenta. Me relajo tanto el tenerla ahí, que lo que siguió, solo fue un mero tramite. Recuerdo, que luego sentí el llanto de un bebe, me estire para poder verlo, pero se lo llevaron de inmediato, Lillymon me dijo que era un varón y muy lindo pero, que tampoco lo había podido ver bien. De lo que paso despues, no tengo idea el cansancio me derrumbo y me dormí en seguida. Desperté en la sala de recuperación. Michael, Palmon y Betamon estaban en la sala observándome. Sus rostros se pusieron muy sonrientes al verme.  
  
Mimi: Palmon, como lo hiciste para ingresar….  
  
Palmon: fue muy fácil le quite a una enfermera su uniforme y luego solo digievolucione.  
  
Michael: yo pense que estaba delirando….. pense que me había vuelto loco cuando la vi  
  
Mimi: ¿la viste? Pero si estabas desmayado…..  
  
Michael: no…solo un poco aturdido.  
  
Palmon: bueno que te parece sí Betamon y yo te traemos un par de refrescos y algo de chocolates.  
  
Mimi: eso estaría genial!!!!  
  
Cuando los chicos salieron, le pregunte a Michael, sobre aquello que me estaba volviendo loca …. Quería saber como era él.  
  
¿Michael viste como era él?  
  
Sí, claro que sí  
  
y como es……  
  
Se parece mucho a ti.  
  
(Haciendo un gesto de incredulidad) no lo creo, solo sé que es un varón, Lillymon me lo dijo. Nació bien.  
  
(Acomodando un cabello tras su oreja) ¿estas preocupada por él, verdad?  
  
Claro que si, no soy una mujer desnaturalizada…..  
  
Lo sé. Tu sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.  
  
(con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) sé ira esta noche…  
  
No, mañana, por la mañana. (se sienta en la cama junto a Mimi)  
  
(No soportándolo mas sé hecha sobre sus brazos a sollozar) no lo entiendo, creo que estoy loca, cuando lo estaba esperando, lo único que quería era tenerlo luego para que se fuera y no verlo nunca mas. Olvidarme de que él existía. Pense que solo asi se me quitaría esta angustia en mi corazón. Pero ahora que nació, esta es aun más grande y solo quiero llorar.  
  
Michael: shhhhhhh, tranquila… esto también pasara. Descansa debes dormir. Yo me quedare contigo aquí esta noche y mañana ya estaremos en casa. Ok  
  
Mimi: ok…. Pero…. Me podrías contar como es el….Solo por curiosidad.  
  
Michael, me hablo de cómo era él bebe, me serví los refrescos y dulces que trajo Palmon hasta que nuevamente el sueño me venció por completo. Dormí mucho. Porque cuando desperté ya era muy noche Michael y Betamon dormían, sobre el sofá, mientras Palmon estaba a mis pies. Mi mente no sé podía alejar de esa criatura, no era que sintiera un afecto real por él, decir eso seria mentirles. Era algo extraño curiosidad, creo que podría denominársele. Me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama una y otra vez. Hasta que ya no lo soporte mas y me levante de la cama muy sigilosamente me dirigí al ropero y me puse unos pantalones con una polera. Salí de la habitación, para dirigirme directamente al departamento de neonatologia. El corazón me latía muy fuertemente yo diría casi a mil por hora. Cuando finalmente estuve allí aproveche a que nadie había y me dirigí a ver los bebes. Eran todos iguales todos dormían muy plácidamente en sus cunitas. Menos unos que parecía muy divertido jugando con un calcetín que le sobraba entre sus manitas. Reí mucho al verlo, de cierta manera me recordó a mí. Una voz muy dulce a mis espadas inesperadamente me hablo "usted sabe que no debería estar aquí" yo muy asustada me vuelvo hacia ella empiezo a inventarle una excusa muy mala, pero sorprendentemente ella no me dijo nada y comenzó a hablarme.  
  
Este bebito es muy dulce verdad.  
  
Sí…. Sabe como se llama  
  
No…el pobre no es muy afortunado mañana sé ira a un orfelinato…. Que crueldad con tan inocente criatura………  
  
No sabemos……….. Que es lo que le haya ocurrido a la madre.  
  
Nada tan grave como para abandonarse a sí misma….  
  
¿Qué dice?  
  
Un hijo es una obra que solo una madre puede crear y por muchos sueños que uno tenga como mujer lo mejor que nos puede ocurrir es ser madre, es para eso que hemos sido creadas para crear vida y además quererla, protegerla, para al final crear obras tan complejas que uno puede reflejarse en sus ojos y decir con orgullos, mi hijo….  
  
Pero eso sucede cuando uno decide tenerlos  
  
Uno no decide solo la naturaleza…… disculpe que bebe me dijo que buscaba..  
  
Yo invente un nombre, la enfermera se alejo para buscar información sobre ese bebe. Yo mientras miraba a esa cosita que seguía moviendo sus patitas en forma tan dulce, dije a media voz "mi hijo" esa palabra por primera vez no me sono ni ajena ni fría. Llore calladamente trate de disculparme con el de decirle que eso que hacia era lo mejor para los dos, que yo jamas podría quererlo….Lloraba cada vez con mas dolor, un dolor desgarrador. Y el solo jugaba, inocentemente. Me sentí tan miserable. Trate de acariciarlo, pero no pude. No sé, no pude. Deslice mi mano otra vez en la cuna para tratar de acariciarlo cuando él sin decirme nada se aferro de mi dedo. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Con mi diestra acaricie su frente e increíblemente la angustia fue desapareciendo de mi corazón. Estire mis dos brazos. Quería tenerlo aunque fuera por un momento entre mis brazos. Pero el no me soltaba y comencé a sentir un calor en mi pecho, cuando por fin logre tenerlo entre mis brazos. Ese calor en el pecho sé había convertido en algo casi insoportable pero de pronto se hizo muy cálido. Esta era una sensación muy conocida cuando agacho mi cabeza y veo que en mi pecho una luz verde con la forma del emblema de la pureza brilla, a llore como la Mimi que fue por primera vez al digimundo…. Había vuelto a ser yo misma… recupere mi esencia…y fue mi hijo el que me la había devuelto Pero lo que siguió a continuación fue lo que me hizo casi perder el equilibrio, en el pecho de mí bebe también brillaba el emblema de la pureza, con la misma intensidad que en el mío. Lo abrace con toda mis fuerza bese en su frente una y otra vez mientras me disculpaba…. Existía ese nexo entre nosotros, había un lazo de comunión juntos, algo que nos hacia únicos. El pobre de mi pequeño tubo que demostrarle a su tonta madre…. Que él era una personita………bueno ustedes entienden lo que quiero decir….  
  
Pase toda la noche en aquella sala, al otro día Michael, aparece corriendo dentro de la sala. Me pregunta que estaba haciendo ahí. Que el ya había pensado lo peor…. Uf me dijo muchas cosas. Yo solo le respondí …  
  
- Michael: Me quedare con mí bebe…. Él es mi hijo..  
  
- Mimi: si asi es. Eso le respondí. Y desde ese día. El pequeño Mickey a iluminado todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida…. Él es mi vida……. No él es mucho más. Bueno esa es mi historia………que más le puedo decir…. Ahora soy feliz.  
  
- Sora: se nota al leguas que ese pequeño te roba los ojos, es tan parecido a ti…. Es increíble tienen los mismos gestos la misma sonrisa. La forma de mover sus labios. Simplemente me parece increíble. Además, a ambos les brillo el emblema de la pureza…. Eso si es maravilloso….  
  
- TK: y por que lleva el apellido de Michael.  
  
- Michael: Por que ese fue mi regalo para él. Lo hice por que, todos merecemos llevar dos apellidos. Y en el mundo actual, igual es importante.  
  
- Joe: ustedes son una verdadera familia…. Dan envidia, de veras, jajajajajaja……… solo faltan que se casen.  
  
- Mimi: que cosas dices Joe (un poco nerviosa)  
  
- Tai: y dime Mimi, no haz vuelto a saber mas de ese tipo…..  
  
- Mimi: No ….. Mickey…. De todas formas sabe que él es su padre…. Y sabe la verdad en la forma que la podría saber un chico de su edad.  
  
- Kari: Té habíamos extrañado muchísimo…. No había reunión o conversación entre nosotros en que no salieras a colación, es tan rico tenerte nuevamente con nosotros y lo mejor de todo que nuestra amistad sigue incólume. Nos has contado todo…. Mimi…….. Gracias.  
  
- Mimi: soy yo la que debe darlas, por escucharme…. Pero …. Despues de todo siempre seremos amigos verdad?????  
  
- Matt: siempre amigos.  
  
Todos corroboraron las palabras de Matt excepto Izzy que emitió un gran bostezo todos lo quedaron mirando con cara extraña. Como no comprendiendo su actitud incluso Kari y TK apenas aguantaban la risa por su tamaño bostezo hasta que no lo pudieron evitar más.  
  
- TK: cuidado todos abran sus brazos, que si no Izzy nos tragara a todos.  
  
- Izzy: (Muy sonrojado) yo …..este lo siento  
  
- Joe: (acomodando sus gafas) esto lo hubiésemos esperado de Tai pero no de ti.  
  
- Tai: ¡oye!  
  
- Matt: no molesten mas a Izzy, ya son las 4: 56 AM, deberíamos acostarnos por que el resto llegara mañana antes del almuerzo.  
  
- Sora: si, eso es verdad…. Este juego lo dejaremos para mañana les parece?  
  
- Tai: Matt eres un cobarde, no quieres jugar, te he descubierto.  
  
- Matt: no soy ningún cobarde…. Pero cuando vi bostezar a Izzy….. Bueno me dio sueño.  
  
- Izzy: (muy sonrojado) ya dije que lo sentía.  
  
- Sora: ya todos a la cama. Kari y Mimi dormirán en la pieza donde están los pequeños, Joe, TK y Michael en la habitación del fondo y Matt con Izzy en la que esta frente al baño.  
  
- Tai: esa es mi mujer.!!!  
  
- Matt: aun no…  
  
- Tai: que quieres decir….  
  
- Mimi: ya vayan los dos a acostarse…. Mañana discuten.  
  
Asi todos se fueron a acostar, Tai y Sora fueron los últimos. Este la abrazaba por la cintura. Estaban en el ventanal que daba al jardín él le susurro muy cariñosamente "estas feliz" a lo cual ella solo respondió con un dulce beso en sus labios "si, hoy me he reéncontrado con mi mejor amiga descubrí algo nuevo de ti…. Que me agrado mucho y Mimi por fin se reconcilio consigo misma" él la contemplo embelesado. No dijeron mas nada, solo se fueron caminado a su habitación. Pensando…pensando.  
  
  
  
Mimi, estaba acostada sobre una muy cómoda cama, pero aun asi no podía conciliar el sueño el pequeño Mickey dormía en sus brazos junto con su tanemon y en su espalda sentía el cálido calor de Palmon, ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir de esa forma… pero hoy no podía dormir. Quizás las emociones de la tarde la mantenían todavía con la adrenalina muy acelerada. Respiro profundamente y trato de dormir. Cuando la voz de Palmon le dice…. "Vamos, solo cierra los ojos"… a lo cual ella muy divertida le respondió…. "No es tan fácil", " entonces ve por un vaso de leche" le dijo Palmon finalmente.  
  
Ella no considero mala idea la de su amiga, asi que sigilosamente se levanto con rumbo a la cocina. Una vez allí se sirvió un vaso de leche absorbió con placer el blanco liquido mirando de forma distraída los grandes ventanales de la casa. Sin darse cuanta como, estaba sobre ellos y mirando fascinada hacia fuera…. Su mente iba para todas partes sin detenerse en nada particular. De pronto una voz la sorprende.  
  
- pense que era el único que no podía dormir  
  
- Mimi: Matt!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Bueno aquí va la entrega numero 10 espero que les agrade…..bueno confio en que si…..  
  
Sobre lo del embrazo ya lo aclaremos verdad amiga  
  
Dejen reviwes 


	11. Esta noche te Descubri

1.1 Décima Primera Parte  
  
El corazón de Mimi, latió a mil por hora, tubo la sensación que se le saldría por la garganta. Sé molesto consigo misma, no le gustaba perder el control, "que haría Matt, ahí… ahora". - se dijo. Le dirigió una dulce mirada, el se veía igual que siempre, con su mirada azul siempre perdida y una extraña mueca en su boca…. Sé veía muy atractivo, descuidadamente atractivo… era increíble que despues de tantos años este hombre todavía consiguiese ponerla tan nerviosa, el sudor en sus manos la delataba. Aunque no quería convencerse. Parece que estaba destinada a padecer los embates de su corazón por culpa de él. La voz insistente de Matt la hizo de pronto volver a la realidad.  
  
Te he dicho, si acaso no te sientes bien Mimi.  
  
No, me siento perfectamente…. Es solo que me sorprendiste…. No esperaba verte, pense que estaba sola.  
  
En realidad tenia mucho sueño, pero había olvidado que Izzy roncaba tan fuerte… hay cosas que no cambian.  
  
(Sonriéndole) ya lo recuerdo….. Vaya pense que él habría hecho algo al respecto….. (Estirándole el brazo), quieres leche.  
  
Gracias, pero anda siéntate.  
  
Matt estaba sentado en el gran sofá que daba hacia los ventanales, su cara estaba solamente iluminada hasta la mitad, eso lo hacia ver aun más misterioso de lo que era, aunque notaba en su carácter una mayor distensión, que lo hacia más cálido en el trato con sus semejantes. Mimi lo miraba mezcla divertida y un poco preocupada. Sé había acostumbrado tanto a estar siempre tensa y alerta cada vez que estaba con Matt, que se sentía extraña ahora. Donde nada podía preocuparle, si hasta él sabia que le gusto cuando era pequeña…. ¿Gusto? Acaso seria correcto ocupar esa palabra asi, penso ella, luego solo agito su cabeza y decidió sentarse con él, la falta de sueño la hacia pensar estupideces.  
  
Creo que ha sido una noche muy larga…..  
  
Yo diría todo lo contrario… creo que se hizo corta para tantas historias… quien lo diría sí hasta Tai, tenia sus secretos guardados.  
  
¿¿¿Acaso tu no los tienes????  
  
Claro que sí…. Es solo que tu sabes él es mi mejor amigo…. Yo hasta sabia lo que él sentía por Sora… no pense que me ocultaría algo asi. Eso me ha hecho pensar… Tai quedo muy lastimado … mas lastimado de lo que yo creía y pienso que de alguna manera eso nos alejo aunque ninguno de nosotros asi lo haya querido……. Bueno en fin, mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Conque tu estabas enamorada de mí eh…. jejejejeje  
  
no es algo para que fanfarrones (respondió en tono molesto)  
  
Discúlpame si te ofendí, pero yo no estoy fanfarroneando, todo lo contrario esto es algo que me halaga mucho, el saber que tu sentías eso por mi… Eras la chica más linda del colegio, y eso que solo eras una niña si no te hubieses ido a Estados Unidos, yo también me abría enamorado de ti.  
  
(Muy sonrojada) eres un mentiroso solo tenias ojos para Sora, ahora que lo recuerdo no sé por que nunca me di cuenta. Te agradezco tus palabras en todo caso.  
  
No creas que mis palabras van al viento (se forma un silencio tenso entre ambos)…Porque nunca me lo dijiste…. ¿¿¿Fue por Sora???  
  
No claro que no, aunque me avergüence reconocerlo, tu me gustabas de mucho antes de irme a Estados Unidos… solo fue por apocamiento, no sabia como reaccionarias, éramos tan distintos, en realidad éramos como un negativo el uno del otro. Me convencí de que jamas podríamos llegar a ser algo. Cuando te fui a enseñar a tocar guitarra lo descubrí… pero como dicen la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde y pense que algún día tu despertarais enamorado de mí. … Que tontera ¿verdad?  
  
Yo pense que tu no me soportabas, ya que, siempre que estabamos juntos tu te ibas, evitabas hablarme y cuando lo hacías siempre eras muy cortante y constantemente te las ingeniabas para que nunca quedáramos juntos en nada. Al principio eso me enfurecía, me decía "claro, como ella es una chica mimada y yo que parezco un pandillero no me soporta"  
  
Jajajajajaja…. Tu no parecías un pandillero mas bien un niño triste, nada más.  
  
mmmmm, que increíble, a pesar de que tenemos tantos años de amistad esta es la primera vez que ambos hablamos tan fluidamente. Y por mas de 2 minutos. Siempre fuiste un acertijo, parecías predecible, pero no lo eras y hoy lo eres mucho menos. Creo que en cierta forma me atemorizabas.  
  
¿Yo? ¿Por qué?  
  
Eras demasiado directa, demasiado honesta…. Tu no te ibas con rodeos… me daba miedo el enfrentarte y que tu me dijeras unas cuantas verdades…. De las que nadie mas sé atrevería a decirme … ni siquiera Tai.  
  
No te creo, yo era la que salía arrancando cada vez que aparecías, pensaba que si tu me mirabas a los ojos me descubrirías, pero aun asi siempre, soñaba con poder hablar asi contigo…de reírme, preguntarte cosas irme caminando contigo a la escuela, pero no me atrevía… estaba tan segura que si solo te decía "hola" tu me dirías "ah te he descubierto…. Me amas" y té burlarías con los otros chicos. … Por eso era que molestaba a Joe o a Izzy para que creyeran cualquier cosa menos de que tu me gustabas.  
  
Mimi, yo lo siento nunca me di cuenta. Ahora haciendo memoria, entiendo tantas cosas. … Si yo hubiese puesto mas atención o no sé si tu quizás me lo hubieses dicho…. Tal vez otra historia hubiesen tenido nuestras vida.  
  
(Tremendamente incomoda) creo que es mejor dejar el pasado donde esta no crees. Por lo menos ya sé…. Que si era verdad mi más grande temor de la infancia: el que, tu me considerabas una malcriada….(Suspiro) vaya…. No debí quejarme tanto…. O quizás era porque me vestía de rosado (lo mira coquetamente)  
  
(Muy divertido) no era el problema el rosado… te quedaba muy bien y tu mujer sin vergüenza lo sabias mejor que nadie….. Y no te encontraba mal criada…. Solo un poquito quejumbrosa…. Pero debo confesarte que en el transcurso de estos años, de vez en cuando mientras estaba solo extrañaba oír que dijeras "otra vez hay que caminar….porque no descansamos"  
  
Mimi inesperadamente se pone de pie y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, una sonrisa malintencionada va apareciendo lentamente entre sus labios y le dice.  
  
Te puedo asegurar que esa no era la frase que recordabas de mí, sino era otra que a la vez te sacaba de quicio. Mírame a ver si no me equivoco. (Deja caer sus brazos y lanza una gran exhalación, se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y con la cabeza gacha exclama) ¡hay… ya me canse!  
  
Matt al ver esta autorepresentación de Mimi cuando era pequeña lanzado sus reclamos, fue un espectáculo demasiado divertido y no pudo aguantar el ataque de risa y una sorda carcajada salió de su boca, la que trato de sofocarla con los cojines. Mimi, al ver que con su risa iba a despertar a todos en la casa, se levanto rápidamente y puso sus manos por sobre la boca de Matt instándolo a guardar silencio, pero el movimiento fue demasiado rápido y sin quererlo, perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre él. Ambos quedaron en total silencio. No dijeron una sola palabra. Ella se acomodo como pudo y trato de reincorporarse a su puesto, pero el no la dejo.  
  
(Muy despacio) siempre todos hemos dicho que eres una mujer muy bella, pero me pregunto, en realidad saben cuan bella eres, o solo soy yo el que lo descubre ahora. Tu cara… es perfecta, la mirada de tus ojos, la forma en que respiras, las expresiones de tu boca cuando conversas. Quizás esto lo has oído un millón de veces pero permíteme decírtelo yo ahora, porque te he descubierto.  
  
(Tratando de separarse de él) sabes cuanto habría dado yo por haber oído años atrás estas frases salir de tu boca.  
  
Sabes cuanto daría yo ahora, por estar en esos años y haber descubierto en ese instante lo que tengo ahora delante de mis ojos.  
  
Mimi, estaba muy asustada, solo quería irse, despues de todo lo que había ocurrido ahora, no estaba preparada para esto. No entendía por que Matt la trataba asi, él nunca se había fijado en ella, seria verdad, que la había descubierto ahora como decía él, o más bien seria que el también se sentía muy solo. No pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa parecía estar escuchando a Michael decir "es el colmo que alguien como tu se tenga tan mala autoestima".  
  
Matt acariciaba con delicadeza su mejilla, ella sintió como una corriente eléctrica, recorría todo su cuerpo. Quizás su mente había olvidado a Matt pero se daba cuanta que su corazón y su cuerpo no lo habían hecho y que ahora despues de tantos años ellos reclamaban su derecho a sentirse consentidos por este encuentro tan anhelado. La espiral de emociones que fluían de su cabeza a su corazón no la dejaban pensar con claridad. No confiaba en los sentimientos de Matt. Tampoco confiaba en si misma, ella no estaba para una aventura, su corazón cicatrizado, amenazaba con quebrarse cada vez que ella solo hozaba jugar con él.  
  
Sin dudarlo mas, echo su cuerpo hacia atrás y lanzo una pequeña risa, solo perceptible para los dos.  
  
Vamos Matt, casi me engañas eh…. Pero ya no tengo 15 años.  
  
(Sin renunciar a soltarla completamente) no te estoy engañando, pero hoy cuando te vi aparecer con ese vestido dorado, algo me paso aca en mi pecho, sentí como si de un puñetazo me hubieran sacado todo el aire de mis pulmones. No fue tu belleza lo que me paralizo, créeme… no lo fue…. Si no tu mirada, esa mirada que le diste a Mickey, no se como describírtela, me dejaste anonadado. Fue como escuchar una balada tocada en un piano…….. Vaya no sabia que era capaz de hablar tantas cursilerías… perdóname, no estoy tratando de seducirte o quizás si y no me doy cuenta. Solo te puedo asegurar una cosa y es que rogaba a Dios que Michael, no fuera tu marido y cuando tu confesaste que él y tu eran solo amigos me sentí el hombre mas afortunado. Pero cuando contaste que yo te guste cuando éramos mas jóvenes…. Casi me morí.  
  
Matt, no me digas esas cosas esta noche…, no por favor, esta noche no, hoy ha sido muy duro todo, muchas cosas han pasado. Yo no sé que decirte tampoco….. Solamente que no sé que es lo que me pasa contigo, que me haces sentir tan insegura.  
  
No te preocupes, tu discúlpame a mí…. Es que necesitaba decirlo, no sé por que, yo siempre he podido guardármelo todo y lo que me sucedió hoy contigo también lo hubiera guardado pero, tu apareciste aquí, sin darme yo cuenta… y ya no pude resistirme.  
  
Creo que hoy todo ha sido extraño.  
  
Todo, menos tu, aunque no lo creas tu fuiste lo único que me resulto familiar. Nunca mi corazón latió tan fuerte al tener a una chica cerca mío.  
  
Estas ultimas frases fueron pronunciadas con tal intensidad, que terminaron por vencer las ultimas defensas que poseía Mimi y simplemente ella se dejo llevar, entregándose a su propia suerte.  
  
Matt acaricio sus delicados labios con su dedo índice, dirigiéndose suavemente con su otra mano hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y acariciando sus castaños cabellos, sus labios se acercaron muy lentamente a los de ella, apenas rozándolos, impacientándolos… exitandolos, pero él no se dejo apurar y en forma muy tranquila comenzó a acercársele hasta que ya los tubo sobre los suyos y pudo sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios, pero para sorpresa de él, esa boca era realmente deliciosa extrañamente exquisita como nunca se lo espero, no pudiendo contenerse por mas tiempo y con propiedad introdujo su lengua dentro de la cabidad de ella, entrelazando sus leguas y atrayéndola para que también explorara su boca. Estuvieron varios minutos en ese interminable beso, donde sé podían oír unos tenues quejido de placer. De pronto las manos de Matt comenzaron a acariciarla con demasiada intimidad, lo que hizo que ella volviera a la realidad, apartándose bruscamente de él y levantándose con agitación.  
  
Mimi, yo lo siento.  
  
(Con una indescriptible expresión en su rostro) en realidad….. Yo no…. Pero no es el momento yo….. Tengo que pensar, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.  
  
Esta bien….. (Antes de que ella se vaya él la sujeta de la muñeca) prométeme si, que hablaremos mañana…. Necesitamos hablar…  
  
Claro… despues de que acabe todo…  
  
Mimi, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, pensaba que finalmente, ahora si que no dormiría nada… pero una alegría tan grande invadía su corazón, sus sueños de infancia por fin se hicieron realidad, aunque esa sensación de estar haciendo algo malo no la abandonaba, era la misma que sentía cuando Sora estaba de novia con Matt y ella lo miraba escondida del resto. De una forma que no era muy apropiada para las circunstancias.  
  
No penso mas en ello. Para que…. Ya era muy tarde….. Se dijo para sí misma.  
  
Aunque su espíritu de niña mimada que dormía muy en su interior tenia ganas de gritar. Toda esa euforia sin explicación alguna desapareció……y muy calladamente entro al cuarto con el corazón arrugado y una tristeza muy grande.  
  
acurrucose finalmente en el lecho exclamo casi en un suspiro…. "otra vez me equivoque"  
  
  
  
continuara  
  
perdonen la tatrdanza… ahjora si …espero que les agrade….es mas que nada un pequeño regalo para los seguidores del mimato que han sido tan amables conmigo… pero …. Bueno …ustedes conocen mis gustos…  
  
vendran capitulos espectaculares…  
  
piper_maru1@hotmail.com 


	12. Esa duda que me mata

De verdad lo siento por hacerlos esperar es que este episodio me quedo extremadamente largo (mas de 15 paginas y no podía decidirme donde córtalo asi que aquí va disfrútenlo)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Décima Segunda Parte.  
  
Sora despertó sobre el pecho de Tai, este dormía profundamente todavía. Ella lo miro embelesada, como era que nunca sé había fijado en él. Que fue lo que hizo posible que ella lo pudiera mirar de otra forma. …"Lo obvio siempre es lo más difícil" se dijo para sí. Acaricio con suma delicadeza los labios de él y se dispuso a levantarse. Pero inesperadamente una mano envolvió su delgada cintura.  
Todavía es muy temprano amor.  
Si, pero tu sabes que hoy debo enviar esas flores, que me encargo la amiga de tu madre.  
Mmmmm, sí sé…. pense que con tu trabajo de diseñadora olvidarías lo de las flores.  
Claro que no, esto es algo de familia. - dijo con enorme orgullo.  
Cuando sonríes, dos margaritas se forman en tus mejillas……. ahhhh… que hermosa eres en verdad… soy muy afortunado.  
(Muy sonrojada) gracias … yo también soy muy afortunada.  
  
El se la quedo mirando, con una boba sonrisa. De pronto sin previo aviso la abrazo botándola de nuevo en la cama, besándola apasionadamente. Ella, respondió con la misma intensidad, sus manos se enredaron en su cabellos sujetándose firmemente de él.   
Mientras Tai, sonreía de forma socarrona. Deslizo sus dedos por la delicada figura de Sora haciéndola estallar de placer. Se despego solo por un segundo, para poder contemplar a su mujer, que sonreía igual que él. Cuando Tai se disponía a continuar, ella le dijo casi en un hilo de voz  
puedo hacerte una pregunta  
quien podría oponerse a esa voz tan dulce   
Desde hace algún tiempo, quería hacerte esta pregunta pero no me entrevía, sé que no es muy justa, pero necesito la respuesta. ¿Me entiendes?  
Que es lo que quieres preguntarme.  
Bueno… quería saber si lo que tu sentías por Serena era…. Maaaas fuerte de lo que sientes por mí.  
  
La eterna sonrisa de Tai desapareció de su rostro, lentamente movió su cuerpo para separase totalmente de su compañera. Respiro profundamente. Pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Sora lo miro preocupada sabia que su preguntaba no tenia justificación, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta. Desde que estaba con él, el fantasma de Serena martillaba su cabeza y hacia sufrir a su corazón. Miles de veces sé repetía en silencio "si Serena no hubiese fallecido yo no podría estar con Tai ahora". Tai por su parte seguía con la vista gacha, perdida. Su rostro sé había endurecido. Sora deslizo sus manos sobre sus hombros y muy despacio le dijo "lo siento", solo en ese momento Tai, volteo a verla. La miro largamente, como analizando una a una las palabras que le diría. Finalmente aparto su mirada de la de ella y se quedo con la vista perdida, como si tratase de ver el infinito, despues de un largo suspiro dejo caer sus palabras como si fueran una sentencia.  
lo que tu sientes por mí, es mas fuerte que lo que sentiste por Matt  
  
La pregunta, llego justo a la mitad del corazón de Sora, destrozándolo en mil pedazos. Miles de imágenes volaron por su mente en cuestión de segundos. Sabia perfectamente por que Tai le hacia esa pregunta. Pero no era necesario que fuera tan duro, no era necesario ese golpe tan bajo.   
Discúlpame Tai, no debí hacerte esta pregunta.  
  
Dicho esto, ella sé lavando de la cama y se dirigió al baño, Tai dejo que ella se marchara, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, volteo su cara hacia donde había ido Sora, este sé decidió y se levanto en dirección al baño. Sora estaba apoyada en el lavamanos y se miraba fijamente en el espejo.  
Sora, lo siento  
Fue mi culpa, mejor no digas nada, esta bien.   
Perdóname es que no te entiendo porque quieres saber eso???  
Ya te dije que no habláramos mas de ello. (ella trato de salir del baño pero él se lo impidió)  
No huyas Sora, tu pusiste el tema, ahora afrontémoslo.  
¡No estoy huyendo! …. Déjame pasar. (ella finalmente sale del baño y camina nerviosa por la habitación)  
Sabes que estas preguntas, abren muchas heridas, por eso tu también reaccionaste mal.  
No es lo mismo lo mío con Matt que lo tuyo con Serena  
¿Por qué? Acaso por que ella falleció y tu solo te separaste…  
Tai, hay veces en que puedes ser muy hiriente …. Pero créeme esa no es la diferencia a la que me refiero.  
¿ Y cual es, entonces? …. Sora mi amor… no entiendo tus temores…. Te amo…. Acaso no te das cuenta.  
¿Me amas? …. Como cuando éramos jóvenes y yo te rechazaba….  
No lo sé…. Solo sé que te amo…. Ya deja esa estupidez….. Lo que sentí por Serena y lo que siento por ti es muy distinto.  
Tai…. Perdóname pero necesito saberlo…..  
Saber que, quieres que imite a Matt y te diga que no amo a otra mujer como a ti…Quieres que te diga esas palabras, esas que uso para enamorarte….  
¡No metas a Matt en esto…. Esto es solo mío…. !  
Respóndeme Sora, estas buscando encontrar a Matt en mi….  
¡Maldito, no puedes ser tan ciego! ¡ Que no notaste nunca que mi fracaso con Matt fue por ti!  
Ah….¿Qué dices?  
Yo no lo supe de forma inmediata, si no mucho mas tarde, cuando Serena murió, yo quería estar contigo, protegerte acompañarte, que jamas te sintieras solo. Y… bueno, pase mucho tiempo contigo, mas las ausencias constantes de Matt, todo eso contribuyo a que yo …… yo … me enamorara de ti.   
Sora, yo…  
Me entiendes ahora, yo también te amo hace mucho… cuando me besaste por primera vez, fue llegar al cielo. Pero tengo miedo, no quiero ser la sombra, ni tampoco el consuelo de tu soledad. Necesito saber que me amas con locura…. Como cuando éramos jóvenes…  
(Acercándose lentamente, recogiendo las manos de ella y ocultándola entre las suyas, agachando su cabeza tanto que sus frentes se apoyaban y sus labios compartían el mismo aire) mi amor, mi vida… sabes te he amado desde que té vi, no miento, antes mucho antes, desde todas mis otras vidas te he amado. No sé en realidad cuanto te amo, pero esto que siento me supera en cuerpo y alma. Mi querida, nunca serás ni una sombra ni un consuelo. Siempre serás tu …. Mi Sora. Mi adorada Sora.  
  
Ella trato de articular un par de palabras pero las lagrimas le atoraron su garganta y en vez de decir algo, un sollozo escapo, de su boca. El la abrazo con ternura, y dejo que llorara en su pecho, mientras cálidas palabras salian de su boca, finalmente cuando ella se calmo, él le dijo "te amo, jamas me cansare de repetírtelo…. Espero que no te canse el oírlo mucho" ella soltó una pequeña carcajada. Tai la miro conmovido, mientras ella sé dirigía a la ducha. De pronto la cara de Sora apareció nuevamente ante sus ojos.  
Acaso hoy tendré que ducharme sola.  
Claro que no. Tu sabes que las duchas son muy peligrosas… yo te acompaño.  
  
  
Sora se dirigía a la cocina cuando Izzy, la saluda, este se encontraba junto con Joe, TK y Kari, poniendo la mesa. Ella pudo notar que el desayuno estaba casi listo.   
- Sora: vaya, se adelantaron mucho. Yo pense que dormirían hasta tarde.  
- TK: es que nos levantamos temprano, por que si no Tai, arrasaría con el desayuno.  
- Joe: y el almuerzo, eso no seria sorprendente.  
  
Todos rieron ante los comentarios de los chicos. En ese instantes venían apareciendo en el comedor los Digimons, de los chicos que allí se encontraban, cargando todas las cosas necesarias para un muy contundente desayuno.  
- Izzy: Será mejor, que le avises a Tai, él pierde el sueño y toda la modorra con tal de comer.  
- Sora: el ya esta por venir, lo deje en pie, solo bastara que sienta el olor y lo tendremos por aca. Mejor iré, por Matt, Mimi y Michael.  
- TK: a Matt no lo despiertes aun, dijo que con los ronquidos de Izzy no pudo dormir nada en la noche.  
- Joe: y aun sigues con esos problemas, sabes que hay excelentes tratamientos para eso.  
- Izzy: Matt es un exagerado.  
- Sora: muy bien entonces iré por Mimi y Michael.  
- Kari: mmm, también té ira mal con ellos, por que no están  
- Sora: que… como que no están.  
- Kari: no están, había una nota en la cama, que decía, no se preocupen salimos a trotar.  
  
Todos respondieron a coro, con los ojos y la boca muy abierta, sin poder creer lo que estaban oyendo  
¡Mimi… trotando!  
  
  
Vamos Michael, que esperas andas muy lento hoy, acaso me dejaras ganarte.  
Estoy muy cansado, he dormido muy poco.  
(Con cara muy divertida) yo creo que no es eso … sino la edad.  
Mimi, tengo la misma edad que tu.   
(Un poco complicada. Definitivamente tu problema es, que estas muy cansado.  
Alístate, que ahora solo me veras el polvo.  
Oye no, que no se vale asi.  
  
Michael, corrió como un enajenado, Mimi apenas y lo vio pasar por su lado. Solo gracias a un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parte de ella, le pudo seguir la marcha. Él era un excelente atleta siempre lo había sido. Desde que sé conocían ella lo había visto practicando algún tipo de deporte.   
Desde que sé conocían…. Hace muchos años que eso había ocurrido, pero en su mente el recuerdo de su primer encuentro estaba tan fresco en su memoria, que parecía que hubiese ocurrido solo ayer. Muchas personas le preguntaban a Mimi, que era Michael para ella, a lo cual ella siempre se quedaba pensando. Mi amigo … no él es mas que un amigo….. Como mi hermano… mi confidente….. Finalmente siempre soltaba una risa diciendo que él era todas esas cosas, ya que, no tenia parámetros con los cuales lo pudiera medir o calificar.   
Se conocen tan bien, se saben hasta lo más oscuro e intimo del otro, con solo mirarse se lo dicen todo. Su confianza no tiene limites…. Pero el que sus manos se rocen por casualidad, les hace erizar la piel.  
Era extraño, pero Mimi solo sonreía asi cuando estaba con él y él solo sé veía tan relajado cuando estaba con ella. Pero no se amaban. Quizás por medio, a perder el lazo tan extrañamente bello que se tejió entre ambos. O por que simplemente como dicen " la amistad, mata la pasión"  
  
Despues de la larga carrera. Mimi rogó para que se detuvieran. Su pecho sé hundía e inflaba con violencia, estaba bañada en sudor, este estilaba por todo su cuerpo. Michael la miraba divertido, una burlesca sonrisa asomaba por esa boca que parecía estar siempre al acecho.  
Que paso Mimi, ¿acaso corrí muy rápido? (con fingido tono inocente)  
Eres….. Un….. Animal….. Un ……bestia………… Dios mío si creí que moriría.  
Por que no paraste, yo me hubiese dado cuenta de inmediato y hubiese vuelto por ti.  
Jajaja…. Ufffff….. Desde que té conozco jamas me he rendido en una carera contigo.  
Mejor vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca para que recuperes el aliento.  
  
Como los pasos de Mimi, eran un poco flojos por el cansancio, Michael, dejo que ella se apoyara en él para caminar. Se sentaron en una de las bancas, de lo que parecía ser un plaza, pero muy pequeña. El verano, estaba en todo su esplendor, la belleza del paisaje hizo que ambos olvidaran un poco su cansancio. Para apreciar, los pequeños detalles de ese lugar, ver los niños jugar en el parque junto a sus padres, una experiencia que para ambos no fue muy común en sus infancias. Las mascotas correr junto con sus amos, parejas caminado de la mano. Esto ultimo incomodo un poco a Mimi, la hizo recordar la escena con Matt, en la noche. Extrañamente sé sentía un poco molesta por lo que había ocurrido.  
Que pasa, Mimi.  
Que pasa de que.   
Vamos, apenas viste aparecer esa pareja, tus cejas se levantaron, eso es una señal típica de que a Misis Tachikawa algo le preocupa.  
Sabes, contigo no existe eso de los pensamientos privados.  
Jajajajajajaja……. Acaso tu no haces lo mismo  
Mmmmmm, jajajajajaja. Tienes razón, vaya. Hay algo en lo que no he podido dejar de pensar.  
Anoche no pudiste dormir..  
No…. Tenia histérica a Palmon.  
Y tuviste que levantarte…….  
Si, e levante a tomar un vaso de leche, cuando para mi sorpresa Matt estaba en el living. Él me hablaba pero yo estaba tan choqueada de verlo que ni lo escuche.  
Y tubo que hablarte como cinco veces.  
En realidad fueron como siete u ocho…. Jejejejejejeje  
¿Y que paso?  
Bueno…. Conversamos…. Conversamos, como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes. Yo, este no sé que me paso. Me puse tan nerviosa. Creo que estaba tan acostumbrada a estar tensa con Matt, que me incomodaba de sobremanera el estar conversando con él sin tener miedo a nada… ¿me entiendes?   
Claro, te entiendo perfectamente, él fue tu primer amor…. Sin contar que no fue correspondido, esos sentimientos no te abandonan.  
No es necesario que me recuerdes eso Michael.  
Sorry, hay algo mas o me equivoco.  
¿Acaso no lo adivinas?  
(Con cara de cómplice y marcando bien cada palabra) quiero que tu me lo digas.  
Nos besamos. (su rostro se sonroja entero)  
(Mirando hacia el frente, sin mirarla ni por sea caso) Vaya, guauuuuu….. Y dime del uno al diez.  
Un siete….   
Es tu calificación más alta.   
Mmmmm, pero pense que seria un diez, todo iba excelente pero casi al final algo fallo … no sé…. OYE ¡pero eso no es lo importante!  
Sorry, baby…. Y que es lo importante.  
Bueno, que yo pense, que Matt, era ya algo del pasado. Pero anoche…. Fue como a tener 11 años de nuevo. Me sentí tan feliz. Primero pense que en realidad mis sentimientos por él no habían cambiando en absoluto, pero luego una tristeza muy grande creció aquí en mi pecho. Como cuando éramos niños y hacíamos algo malo, me sentía muy extraña… asustada.  
(Mirando hacia el horizonte) eso debió ser por que, tus sentimientos por él siempre fueron algo prohibido. Recuerda, que él solo salió de tu corazón cuando conociste a Tom.  
Lo sé, pero no estoy segura…. No creo que sea eso.  
(Con la vista muy perdida) quizás debas besarlo de nuevo.  
  
De pronto Michael, sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo, idéntico al pinchazo de una jeringa. No pudiendo soportar el dolor lanzo un ronco alarido. Cuando logro ver su pobre brazo, noto que no era un pinchazo, ni menos un mosquito, si no las afiladas uñas de Mimi, que presionaban su músculo.  
Que haces Mimi.  
No te burles de mí…ok  
No me estaba burlando…. Y ya suéltame, lo que te quiero decir, es solo que con un beso, no puedes saber nada. Un beso dice mucho… pero no te asegura nada, nosotros debemos descifrar lo que un beso significa. Tienes que hablar con él. Y lo mismo que me estas diciendo a mí, decírselo.  
(De forma impulsiva, ella lo abraza de la cintura) gracias……gracias.   
(Un poco turbado) No es nada…….  
No es solo por hoy, sino también por lo de anoche, en realidad por todo…. Tu me entiendes….  
Claro que sí   
(Sin soltarlo)Mi mundo a cambiado tantas veces, nada ha vuelto a estar a donde pertenecía originalmente. Pero tu … siempre has sido mi faro en la tormenta. Te has mantenido inmutable, constante. Siempre has sido tu. Mi amigo mi compañero. Mi piedra de tope.  
(Levantando el rostro de ella para que quedara a la altura de el) y tú eres la mía.   
  
Un silencio, agradable se produce entre ambos. En que sus miradas se cruzan y sus labios sonríen. Mientras sus manos tratan de acercarse. En eso ella mira por sobre el hombro de Michael. Un edificio, muy viejo pero todavía muy bien mantenido hace que los latidos del corazón de la chica se aceleren al máximo.  
No puedo creerlo. A que no adivinas donde estamos  
  
Un pequeño regalo para los fanáticos de Tai y sora…. Esta pareja ……haber como lo digo, no me desagrada ni me agrada. Pero a mi gusto es la única que tiene una real química en la serie.   
Asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.   
  
Piper_maur1@hotmail.com 


	13. La verdad entre líneas

Décima Tercera Parte  
  
La verdad entre líneas  
  
Un silencio agradable, se produce entre Mimi y Michael. Sus miradas se cruzan y sus labios sonríen. Mientras, casi sin darse cuenta, sus manos tratan de acercarse. Pero la magia es rota, cuando que ella mira por sobre el hombro de Michael. Un edificio, muy viejo pero todavía muy bien mantenido hace que los latidos del corazón de la chica se aceleren al máximo.  
- No puedo creerlo. A que no adivinas donde estamos  
- ¿Dónde Mimi?  
- Estamos frente a mi antiguo hogar en Japón  
- ¡Que! (Girándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba viendo Mimi) de veras, que casualidad, asi que aquí es donde creciste.  
- (Con la mirada nostálgica) si… este lugar es todo lo que me queda de mi infancia. Recuerdo, que en esa garita que ves allí, yo esperaba a papá, cuando llegaba del trabajo. Mientras mamá hacia la cena, con esos extraños platos que mi padre siempre comía. Nunca supe si lo hacia por que realmente le gustaban o por amor a mi mamá.  
- (Posando su brazo en el hombro de ella) y dime en cual de todos esos departamentos vivías tu.  
- Mira en ese de la izquierda, el tercero de abajo hacia arriba.   
- (Aguzando la vista) ese que tiene un cartel pegado a su ventana.  
- Sí, ¡ohhh!  
- Que pasa   
- Leíste el cartel  
- No, que dice.  
- ¡En venta! Pero que calamidad. Ya me había hecho ilusiones de ver una familia que viviera ahí. Definitivamente no tengo suerte.  
- No crees que es mejor, asi podremos visitarla.  
- Es verdad, que buena idea Michael. Vamos a verla, por favor, por favor, di que si y te mostrare el que era mi cuarto y donde sé escondía Palmon.  
- Pero, es un poco tarde, por que no venimos mas tarde…  
- No ahora, anda no seas malo, solo será un minuto.- (haciendo un mohín)  
- Quien podría resistirse a esa carita, anda vamos.  
  
Ambos se olvidaron de su cansancio, y se fueron corriendo al edificio. Mimi estaba realmente emocionada. El estar en su antiguo hogar lejos de deprimirla la hizo rejuvenecer al recordar su infancia, a sus padres antes de irse a Estados Unidos. Hablaron rápidamente con el conserje, inventándole una excusa cualquiera….  
Una vez allí, Mimi recorría con la mirada aquel lugar, tan lejano pero tan familiar, era extraño pero a pesar de la soledad y el abandono, todavía podía sentirse un cálido aire hogareño. Las lagrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus pupilas, pero estas no eran pesadas como las anteriores, sino livianas, reconfortantes. Tantos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, tantas historias, tantos años que había estado en ese lugar y nunca lo había apreciado. Casi podía oír la voz de su madre llamándola a cenar o la de su padre para llevarla al colegio. Nunca quiso en verdad mucho esta casa, la encontraba muy pequeña e incomoda. Por eso cuando se fueron a Estados Unidos, ella adoro ese hogar, por que cumplía con todas las comodidades que ella pedía. Pero ahora, solo reconocía como hogar a este viejo y descuidado departamento.  
- Se ve un lugar muy acogedor. Tu madre siempre hablaba con mucho cariño de él.  
- Si, pero despues de lo que paso con Myotismon, mamá, no pudo vivir mas aca…. Siempre andaba nerviosa… es por eso que papá acepto la oferta para irse a Estados Unidos.  
- (Acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y acariciando su mejilla) creo que por fin, has vencido a todos tus fantasmas. Me alegro mucho por ti …  
- mmmmm… todos mis fantasmas… no… casi todos…  
- Y cual es el que falta.  
- (Desviando la pregunta) Oye tu, acaso vas a ser tan descortés que no vas a preguntar cuál fue mi cuarto.   
- Ah, es que estaba esperando a que tu me lo mostraras.  
- Jajajajaja, ven conmigo mejor….. por aca  
  
Se dirigieron a un cuarto muy amplio y asoleado, que estaba a la mitad entre el living y el comedor. La cara de Mimi se lleno de horror al ver que su antiguo cuarto estaba totalmente estropeado con el tapiz por el suelo, la pintura descascarada. Y el piso de otro tono.  
- Que, pero como se atrevieron a hacerle esto a mi cuarto.   
- Jajajajajaja, yo que tu agradecería primero que nada, que encontramos el edificio y en segundo que tu cuarto en aspectos generales se conservase igual. Por que si nos ponemos a pensar, desde que tu te fuiste han pasado hartos años … haber unos…mas o menos.  
- Shhhhhh, tu y tu obsesión con los años. Déjalos tranquilos. Ok  
- Jajajajaja. Ok darling. Me encantaría seguir compartiendo este bello momento contigo pero hay un problema   
- ¿Cuál?  
- Mira tu reloj  
- Ooohhhh, es tardisimo. Ya deben estar todos en pie. Mejor volvamos a casa.  
  
  
- De verdad, no me estas tomando el pelo, Matt.  
- Claro que no Tai. Es verdad Mimi, anda trotando.  
- Jajajajaja, quien la viera y quien le ve. Parece que el Digimundo, la afecto mucho mas de lo que yo pensaba.  
- mmmmm, si… parece.  
- A ti té pasa algo, dime que sucede.   
- (Con el rostro contraído) nada, no pasa nada.  
- Ayer, no dejaste de mirarla, desde que nos encontramos con ella, te fiajbas en todo lo que hacia, decia o tocaba.  
- Anda, te conozco muy bien, dime que paso anoche.   
- Anoche….. Bueno anoche, despues de que todos nos fuimos a acostar. Yo no podía dormir por los ronquidos de Izzy asi que decide dormir en living. Y no me vas a creer quien apareció también..  
- Era Mimi.  
- (Con mala intención) podía haber sido Sora.  
- Si hubiera sido Sora te mato.  
- (Con cara molesta) no sé para que me molesto en contarte mis cosas, como si tu alguna vez me hubieses podido ayudar.  
- Tu me provocaste y no ocupes esa táctica de hacerte el ofendido conmigo, mejor cuéntame que paso.   
- Conversamos, me reí mucho, sentí que estaba descubriéndola, que era la primera vez que realmente estaba con ella. Me sentía como deslumbrado. No sé ni como ni cuando, me le empece a declarar. Esta bien, reconozco que despues de pensar bastante, ese día no podía dejar de mirarla. Admito también todo lo demás.  
- Cálmate Matt, jajajajaja. No me digas que la princesa te ha flechado.  
- ahhhh, no lo sé. Le pedí que conversáramos despues de que todo acabe…   
- Creo que es lo mejor……… oye…. La besaste verdad.  
- Sí.  
- Guau… y como fue. Fascinante, encantador apasionado… Jejejejeje, erótico  
- Yo soy un caballero … como se te ocurre que té….  
  
En ese momento Kari llega al jardín donde se encontraban ambos. Ella traía dos tasas de té. Las cuales se las entrego a cada uno.   
- Kari: hermano, Sora me pidió que te dijera que no te olvidaras de ir a dejar esas flores. Por que el resto de los chicos llegaran poco antes de almuerzo.  
- Matt: pero, como vas a ir a dejar esas flores recuerda que te comprometiste en ir a buscar a Davis al aeropuerto.   
- Tai: es verdad, Kari no puedes ir a buscar a Davis, al aeropuerto. Por favor   
- Kari: no puedo.  
- Tai: anda vamos hazlo por tu hermanito y por tu eterno admirador. Tu sabes que Davis siempre estuvo enamorado de ti.  
- Matt: Pobre Tai cuando vas a asumir que Davis jamas será tu cuñado.  
- Kari: no puedo, es que con TK, llevaremos a los chicos al parque.  
- Tai: bueno tendré que pedirle ayuda a Izzy o Joe.  
  
Los tres salieron del jardín, para dirigirse al interior de la casa. Una vez allá vieron como TK, alistaba a todos los pequeñitos, para llebarselos al parque, con el único que tenia un poco de problemas era con el hijo de Mimi.  
- TK: vamos si tu mama no se molestara por que salgas con nosotros   
- Mickey: no, si no es eso. Es que ella me tiene prohibido salir a cualquier parte, si no le aviso primero. Por eso mejor la espero y luego los alcanzo.  
- TK: pero ella nos conoce a todos. No habrá ningún problema.  
- Palmon: TK, es preferible que esperemos a Mimi. No es bueno para Mickey el ver como pueden romperse las reglas.  
- Sora: tiene razón TK. Jejejejeje. Mimi es muy aprensiva. Y tu Palmon no té quedas atrás.   
- Palmon: Mickey se parece mucho a Mimi, es por eso que yo soy muy aprensiva. Yo si que sé, con la facilidad que ella puede meterse en problemas.  
  
Todos rieron, ante el comentario de Palmon. Mimi era asi. Pisaba donde no había que pisar, habría la puerta equivocada, arrancaba para el lugar errado. En fin. Era un poco fatalita, para todo ese tipo de cosas. En ese momento se escucha una voz desde el marco de la puerta de entrada.  
- Mira Palmon que reírte a mi costa.  
  
El hijo de Mimi al verla, se le ilumina todo el rostro. Y se levanta corriendo a su encuentro.   
- Mickey: Dime que sí mamá.  
- Mimi: Decirte sí ¿a que?.  
- TK: Kari y yo llevaremos a los chicos al parque y Mickey no quería ir sin pedirte permiso.  
- Mimi: pues claro, anda. Pero recuerda que debes portarte muy bien. Y obedecer en todo a tus tíos. Ok   
- Mickey: thanxs mom.  
  
El chico se alejo corriendo a arreglar sus cosas. Mimi lo seguía con la mirada muy divertida. De pronto recordó que estaba toda sudada e hizo amago de retirarse para ducharse pero Tai le atajo la salida. Este la miraba muy divertido.  
- Tai: Oye Michael, tendrás que darnos una explicación, y más te vale que sea convincente.  
- Michael: explicación de que  
- Tai: cuando Mimi, se fue a Estados Unidos era una chica, muy consentida, donde todo le daba pereza y cansaba poniéndola de muy mal humor. Y tu ahora nos devuelves a una chica muy relajada que hasta hace deporte. Anda Michael dinos que hiciste con nuestra Mimi.  
- Mimi: ay Tai, como eres, como si tu no hubieras cambiado. (Con falsa coquetería) además se te olvida que yo soy muy pretenciosa antes que consentida y hago deporte para mantenerme bien (cerrándole un ojo) o acaso no crees que me vea bien.  
- Tai: (con todos los colores en el rostro) rectifico Michael. Mimi no ha cambiado en nada. Es la misma de siempre. Jajajajajajaja. Puedes descolocar a cualquiera.  
- Sora: pero si tú la provocaste Tai. Ahora debes asumir las consecuencias. Aunque debo confesarte Mimi, que a mí también me sorprendio el saber que ibas a correr.  
  
Mimi solo sonrío y pidió excusas para poder ducharse, en ese mismo instante apareció el hijo de Mimi con su mochila y balón de fútbol. Reportándose con TK y Kari, estos se despidieron del grupo y se dirigieron al parque.   
Michael, pregunto sí había otra ducha en la casa. A lo que Matt le respondió afirmativamente, "si quieres té guío" Michael le agradeció el gesto. Quedándose en la sala solo Tai, Sora Joe e Izzy.  
- Sora: Tai, debes ir luego a entregar esas flores, no querrás perderte, la llegada del resto de los chicos.  
- Tai: Claro que no, es que solo tengo un solo problema es que además me comprometí a buscar a Davis y su familia al aeropuerto y llegaran en una hora más.  
- Sora: ohhh, como lo haremos.  
- Tai: yo había pensado que nuestros buenos amigos Joe e Izzy podrían ayudarnos. Verdad, chicos.  
- Izzy: ahhhh, que decías….  
- Joe: no le hagas caso Tai, Izzy y yo pasaremos por Davis.   
- Tai: ves amor todo solucionado.   
- Izzy: que nosotros haremos que.   
- Joe: (Estrellando una mano en su frente) nada mejor acompañame ¿sí?  
  
Tai conversaba a Sora mientras esta comenzaba a ordenar las cosas, para disponerse a cocinar. Cuando una voz los interrumpe a ambos.  
- Michael: me extrañan tus modales Tai, en vez de conversar deberías estar ayudando a tu mujer….  
- Tai: eso era lo que precisamente me disponía hacer.  
- Sora: ja ja ja ja, será mejor que se vayan, por que ya están un poco retrasados. Michael, por que no los acompañas, asi estaré mas tranquila. Sabré que hicieron bien el trabajo.  
- Tai: michael, has escuchado que la confianza en la pareja es lo más importante… falso eso no existe.  
  
  
Los chicos fueron a buscar a Matt, para luego salir. Sora por su parte seguía en lo suyo. A pesar que no era una cocinera experta se manejaba con eficiencia, todos los utensilios estaban en su lugar y sus manos bastante ágiles le daban a parte de un buen gusto a su cocina una rapidez que envidiaría hasta el mejor Mcdonald´s. Estaba lavando las verduras, cuando una voz la hace saltar de susto.  
- Mimi: trabajas muy bien en la cocina  
- Sora: Mimi, que susto ni siquiera té sentí…. ¿Desde cuando estas observándome?  
- Mimi: solo un par de minutos, ¿dónde están todos?  
- Sora: como sabes TK y Kari fueron al parque con todos los chicos, biyomon, gabumon y agumon. Joe e Izzy fueron a buscar a Davis y Tai con Matt fueron a dejar unas flores… ah se me olvidaba invitaron a Michael con ellos.  
- Mimi: eso nos deja a las dos solamente para preparar el almuerzo, ¿qué vas a cocinar?  
- Sora: arroz chaufan con chapsui de carne, pollo, pato. Algo sencillo.  
- Mimi: mmm, dame un segundo, ok. ¡Palmon, ven por favor!  
  
El grito de Mimi fue atronador, Palmon apareció en no menos de dos segundos. Mimi se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído, lo cual Sora no pudo escuchar. Luego de eso Palmon se dirigió a donde estaba Sora y muy gentilmente le pidió que se retirara de la cocina dejándola junto con Mimi. Para luego juntar sus manos en estado de concentración. Y estirar su hiedra venenosa para todas direcciones, moviendo ollas, picando verduras, calentando el agua, descongelando la carne. Sora observaba impactada la rapidez y la eficiencia de la Digimons. Simplemente no podía creerlo, era increíble.  
- vamos Sora, Palmon se encargara de todo, vieras lo increíble que es en la cocina  
- (Aun sin poder asimilarlo) pero, pero, no necesitara ayuda.  
- Solo seremos un estorbo, además yo quería conversar contigo a solas, (tomándola del brazo)amiga te he extrañado tanto, vamos a tu jardín, me encanta ese lugar.  
  
Las dos mujeres se dirigieron en el mas absoluto silencio, entrando al jardín Sora miraba a Mimi, con mucha sorpresa, siempre ella se sintió como la hermana mayor, la que debía proteger y guiar a Mimi, pero ahora que la miraba y sabia mas de su vida se sentía ella la mas pequeña, inmadura e inexperta.   
- Sora, tu siempre serás mi hermana mayor, eso jamas cambiara.  
- (Mientras se sentaban en una banca) Mimi, dime como lo haces….   
- ¿Hacer que?  
- Responder a todas mis pensamientos. Acaso eres bruja (tono burlón)  
- quizás lo sea… no lo sé, es solo que te miro y creo entenderlo todo …  
- Siento que me he quedado muy atrás en tu vida y que ya no puedo saber que es lo que lo piensas o sientes, hay tantas cosas de ti que aun no puedo entender, pero una en especial me descoloca. Ya que, por mas que lo pienso no puedo explicármelo.  
- ¿Que es Sora?  
- tu relación con Michael, no logro entenderla…créeme que no   
- Pero es que ahí no hay nada que entender, él y yo somos amigos, los mejores amigos, hermanos casi, nuestra única familia.  
- Es eso lo que precisamente no entiendo, a él lo miras y puedo sentir como tus ojos se pierden en los de él, le sonríes de una forma tan especial, tan particular, como si él fuera tu universo. Pero no son nada, nada mas que amigos. No lo entiendo. Si parecían él más feliz de todos los matrimonios que yo he conocido. Dime Mimi, ¿estas segura de los sentimientos que sientes por él?  
- No te comprendo Sora, Michael y yo siempre hemos sido igual, jamas se me ha pasado por la cabeza el tener una relación con él, seria casi incestuoso. Él es mucho más importante que un romance o algo por el estilo. Creo, que estas mal interpretando todo, el y yo tenemos todo absolutamente claro. ¿acaso crees que en todos estos años yo no me he hecho esta misma pregunta? Pues claro que lo he hecho y siempre la respuesta ha sido la misma. Michael es todo para mi menos mi pareja.  
- Estas segura… realmente segura  
- … Sí… sí.  
- Si el se enamorara y se casara con una chica ¿estarías feliz por él? ¿Serias capaz de aceptarlo?  
- (notablemente incomoda con el tema) puuues claro que si, que más alegría que verlo feliz y que forme su propia familia.  
  
Estas palabras tuvieron un gusto muy amargo en la boca de Mimi, un inesperado frío le recorrió todo su espina dorsal, siempre ha sido muy celosa de Michael, como toda hermana, se decía siempre ella. Ahora que lo pensaba jamas había contemplado la posibilidad de que él se casara y formara su propia familia. De pronto un rayo ilumino todo su pecho desgarrándolo al mismo tiempo. Ella era la razón de que eso jamas ocurriera, Michael se sentía demasiado comprometido con ella, de velar por ella. Que jamas se preocuparía de su vida hasta ver la de ella, totalmente realizada.  
- Quizás yo he sido la causa, por la que él jamas se ha preocupado mucho de su vida. Se siente en la obligación de que yo me establezca primero.  
- No era eso lo que quería decirte, sino que a veces los arboles no nos dejan ver el bosque.  
- Con Michael, no hay ningún bosque te lo puedo asegurar.  
- Solo te lo digo por experiencia.  
- Vamos Sora, no hablemos de estas cosas, ok. Mejor por que no me cuentas de ti. Háblame de cómo te enamoraste de Tai, eso suena mejor ¿ok?  
- Esta bien, mira todo comenzó cuando un día me di cuenta de que….  
  
Las dos amigas se quedaron conversando, como en los viejos tiempos, las dos solas hablando atolondradamente, interrumpiéndose la una a la otra y soltando carcajadas de vez en cuando. Como si otra vez fueran unas adolescentes.  
En otra parte de la ciudad estaban Matt, Tai y Michael descargando las flores en una bella mansión a las fueras de Tokio. Una agradable viejita los observaba como trabajaban mientras sostenía una jarra de limonada.  
- Apenas terminen pueden servirse esta limonada ya que hoy hace mucho calor.  
- Tai: Eso sé lo agradeceré, no pense que este asunto de las flores cansara tanto.  
- Matt: vaya Tai, parece que estas envejeciendo a toda velocidad  
- Tai: aunque me duela reconocerlo asi es.   
  
La señora, sé dirigió al interior de la casa para poder atender el teléfono que sonaba impertinente desde el interior de su casa.  
- Matt: Tai debo ir al baño vuelvo en un segundo.  
- Tai: oye sinvergüenza no te corras del trabajo. Debemos terminar luego  
- Matt: no me demorare nada, no seas tan histérico.  
- Tai: te aprovechas por que estoy envejeciendo y ya no puedo discutir con la misma fuerza de siempre.  
  
Asi Matt, se pudo liberar de la abrumadora tarea que tenían y dejo solos a Tai y Michael, en la titatanica tarea de bajar todos esos cajones de flores.  
- Tai: vaya, estos tipos de trabajos son los que te demuestran que ya no eres un jovencito.  
- Michael: Vaya tú eres igual que Mimi, obsesionados con el tema de la edad. Con la diferencia que si a ella se lo menciono, puedo provocarle una crisis de angustia.   
- Tai: tu y Mimi son muy unidos, yo juraba que estaban casados, aparte que el chico hasta se parece a ti un poco eso debes de reconocerlo.   
- Michael: esta es la primera vez que nos sucede algo asi, por lo general le dejamos creer a la gente lo que quiera. Nunca damos explicaciones, es mejor para Mimi y Mickey.  
- Tai: si ya veo, se conocen muy bien eh, creo que eres él que mejor la conoce, para todos nosotros ella siempre fue una caja de sorpresas. Es tranquilizante saber que siempre estas ahí, siempre dispuesto, sin pedir nada a cambio, dando todo, vigilándole hasta el sueño, ser el amigo, el hermano y hasta un padre para su hijo…  
- Michael: es idea mía o estas tratando de decirme algo.- le responde en tono sarcástico  
- Tai: (sin mirarlo) ¿desde cuando es que estas enamorado de ella?  
  
La pregunta de Tai, fue pronunciada en un tono tan inocente, y despreocupado, que Michael no la asimilo si no hasta que el cajón de flores resbalo de sus manos dejándolo de una pieza. Fue un ataque directo, por lo menos él lo sintió asi, como podía pensar eso ese tipo, quien sé creía él, para tocar su relación con Mimi, que es sagrada. Su reacción fue inmediata. Alcanzo a sujetar el cajón de flores, lo coloco en el piso muy lentamente. Luego con una mirada que más se parecía a la de un acecinó que a la de un hombre de negocios tomo a Tai de la solapa de la camisa y le dijo:  
- No soporto, a la gente que habla con una ligereza asi, me entiendes. Ella es mi familia, no lo olvides, yo jamas me aprovecharía de eso, para exigirle algo a ella, menos aun amor. Comprendido, señor Kamiya.  
  
Dichas estas palabras Michael, soltó a Tai, este se acomodo su camisa muy calmadamente, con una actitud que más que relajante resultaba irritante, sé sacudió los hombros, acomodo su cuello. Y silbante salieron las palabras de sus labios:  
- Pero eso no resta, de que tu estés enamorado.- suavizando el tono.- Sabes en cierta manera nos parecemos, reaccionamos de la misma manera y tenemos la misma mierda por corazón. Que nos hace enamorarnos de la chica más difícil.  
- No te entiendo, yo no amo a Mimi, por lo menos de la manera en que tu crees.  
- Claro, no la amas, es mejor convencerse de eso, a que asumir un amor imposible.  
- Estas loco, si la amara, la conquistaría y ya estaría casado con ella.  
- (Irónicamente)por supuesto, estarías casado con ella. Pero también es cierto que tu conoces a Mimi mejor que nadie y sabes que si te le hubieses declarado y ella no pudiese corresponder a tu amor, pondría una distancia de miles de kilómetros entre ustedes y créeme hermano eso es lo peor que nos podría pasar. ¿Verdad?  
- Si la amara, no la dejaría ir. Pero no la amo.   
- Como digas, pero ella es la mujer perfecta para ti y tú para ella. Y eso lo sabes mejor. Es una pena que una pareja asi no sé de la oportunidad de amarse, ustedes lo necesitan tanto. Se les nota a leguas que sus corazones gritan amor. Pero bueno si tu no eres el que se arriesgue hay otros que están muy dispuesto hacerlo.  
  
Desde el interior del la casa se asoma la figura de Matt, trayendo una bandeja y conversando muy animadamente con la señora.   
- Matt: vaya pense que ya habrían terminado. Pero veo que no han hecho nada.  
  
  
Michael, al verlo solo apretó los dientes. Su mundo sé caía a pedazos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…. Nada.  
  
  
- tia Kary, tia Kary, podemos ir a los columpios.   
  
Grito desde una esquina el pequeño hijo de Tai, mostrando sin ningún tapujo toda la hilera de dientes enfierrados, era una imagen muy divertida. A la cual Kary entre risas, consistió a su pedido ya que no era lejos ni peligroso. TK por su parte se le acerco por detrás con la pequeña hija de Sora. Y la convido a que fuera a los columpios junto con los demás. Ambos se sentaron en una banca cercana para poder vigilar a los chicos.  
- Es increíble la energía que tienen estos niños no se cansan nunca. ¿Verdad Kary?  
- Si, mira ese Mickey, es el peor de todos, no ha dejado de correr en toda la mañana y ni siquiera se le ve transpirado.  
- Es idéntico a Mimi. Me sorprende son los mismos gestos, las mismas palabras y ese mismo ángel que posee ella.  
- Es increíble, pensar por todo lo que ha pasado Mimi y que haya conseguido salir adelante. De veras la admiro mucho. Pudo quedarse con este niño y criarlo de una forma excelente. Ser una magnífica madre, jamas lo pense de ella.  
- Claro, pero más aun que criarlo y cuidarlo, es el hecho de amarlo tanto, es difícil, querer a alguien aunque sea tu propio hijo, al ser concebido en la situación de Mimi. Me preguntaba hace un rato atrás como lo habra hecho ella, para que el rostro de su hijo le recordara, a cada instante ese terrible momento.  
- Ese es el milagro de ser madre TK, nada puede superar eso.  
- Cuando la escuchaba anoche me di cuenta que ella fue la única que consiguió seguir siendo esa cándida chica del digimundo.   
- (hablando en un suspiro) Algo que nosotros no pudimos lograr. Nos corrompió nuestro orgullo.  
- Y en nuestro reencuentro en vez de salvarnos nos condenamos aun más.  
- Quizás no TK, quizás solo desde ese momento comenzamos a salvarnos. Aunque debo confesarte que anoche me asuste mucho.   
- Tenias miedo a que se los contara Kari.   
- Sí.  
- No te preocupes amor eso es algo muy personal. No era el momento. Era la noche de Mimi. Ya vendrá la nuestra.  
  
TK, toma la mano de Kari, entre las suya y la aprieta con fuerza, ella se le acerca a su hombro apegando con demasiada fuerza su cuerpo en él y le susurra lentamente a su oído.  
- Ya deberíamos irnos no crees, amor.  
  
  
Mimi, estaba terminando de poner la mesa, para el almuerzo cuando la irrupción a la casa de un montón de chillonas voces la hace reaccionar, de entre todas puede escuchar una que reconocería hasta en él mas allá.  
- Mamá, lo pase increíble, aquí todos los chicos saben jugar fútbol y muy bien. Es genial.  
- Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Espero que no le hayas dado muchos problemas a tus tíos   
- No claro que no.  
- Bueno entonces anda arreglarte para el almuerzo.  
  
El chico partió en dirección al baño, mientras Kary se le acercaba a Mimi para contarle del paseo, TK por su parte miraba sorprendido a Palmon como trabajaba en la cocina, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Palmon al verlo solo le decía "relájate TK, esto no es la gran cosa".   
Estaban en eso cuando el timbre de la casa suena. La voz de Sora proveniente desde el interior de la casa pedía por favor que alguien abriera. Kary gentilmente sé ofreció a hacerlo.  
Pero par su sorpresa la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, con unos años menos y el pelo mas corto era su retrato, su viva imagen, casi como si fuera un clon. Incluso tenia sus mismos rasgos orientales. Quedo sin habla totalmente choqueada. La persona que tenia enfrente empezó a mirarla preocupada también se había dado cuenta del parecido. Las dos quedaron en silencio. Parecería una historia de la dimensión desconocida.   
Hasta que Kary rompió el silencio y le dijo:  
- Perdón quien es usted y a quien busca.  
- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jane soy la esposa de Davis Montomiya…  
  
CONTINUARA……………  
  
Disculpen la tardanza es que he estado sobre explotada, además desde aquí es donde todo se complica….. ayúdenme ok  
Espero que les guste  
Mimi adulta  
Piper_maru1@hotmail.com 


End file.
